Caricaturalmente Pintado
by IIManzaII
Summary: Lilian Evans e seu diário entram no sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Como em todos os outros, ela terá que respirar muito fundo e contar até dez muitas vezes para suportar Tiago Potter. Mas quem sabe as coisas não mudam? - Escrita antes do 6º/7º livro. Completa.
1. Informações Sobre A Fic

**Informações sobre a fic**

** Contém spoiler do quinto livro. **Afim de saciar a minha curiosidade sobre como Lilian e Tiago ficaram juntos, eu escrevi essa fic. Se você ainda não leu "A Ordem da Fênix", eu não acho que a leitura seja recomendável. De qualquer forma, a decisão é sua.

Nota atual: A fic foi escrita antes do 6º e do 7º livro, então, por óbvio, ela é menos CANON do que poderia ser.

(Obs sobre o Remus -** vá ler o capítulo 1 e depois volte**: Eu sei _hoje _que James foi monitor chefe e não o Remus, mas, na época, eu não sabia que a Lia W. tinha traduzido errado essa informação do primeiro livro. Então, não se prendam a isso - e culpem ELA)

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter não me pertence em nenhum sentido. Titia J.K o criou como personagem, e eu só estou usando os pais dele emprestados.

**Sobre o título**

Meio estranho não? Mas há uma explicação para isso. Eu só a colocarei após o primeiro cap, porque você precisa do spoiler do quinto livro e um pouquinho da fic.

Beijokas, e aproveite!


	2. Novidades

**Capítulo 1 – Novidades**

Alguns podem pensar que seja apenas uma implicância infundada, mas não é. Eu não entendo como as pessoas não percebem que não é. Quer dizer, eu sei que o Tiago é o "senhor popular" dessa escola, eu sei que ele pode ter o seu batalhão de fãs, que só servem para inflar ainda mais o ego dele, diga-se de passagem. Mas eu, Lílian Evans, não vejo nada de mais naqueles cabelos rebeldes e olhos castanhos marotos. 

Vocês querem saber quem é Tiago Potter? Pois bem, eu digo. Tiago Potter, ou apenas _Potter_, como eu o chamo, é o garoto mais arrogante e...e...e chato que eu já conheci. Popular, sim. Mas isso somente porque consegue jogar Quadribol tão bem quanto poucos que eu já vi. Não que eu tenha visto muito, mas não posso negar que o garoto tem talento. E só por causa disso ele acha que tem o direito de andar pelo castelo azarando as pessoas apenas para o seu próprio divertimento. Nojento! Pior, ele faz isso e acha que é engraçado! As pessoas me dizem "Lily se divirta!", mas como eu vou me divertir com _isso_? 

Para completar a descrição da personalidade do Sr. Potter, eu só posso dizer que ele não tem respeito por nenhuma garota dessa escola. Eu precisaria de milhares de mãos para poder contar nos dedos com quantas ele já saiu. Mas o que mais me aborrece é: porque todo mundo continua achando ele um cara legal? 

Eu não teria nada a ver com isso, e faria questão de passar longe de Potter se isso valesse para ele também. Eu não sei quando começou essa obsessão, mas eu não sei porque esse senhor que começa a ocupar o quarto parágrafo desse diário NÃO PARA DE ME CONVIDAR PARA SAIR! Porque eu? Eu poderia pensar que ele havia me "pegado para cristo" se essa tortura só durasse um dia! Mas não, são anos! Eu estou entrando no meu sétimo, e último ano, em Hogwarts e sabe qual é a primeira coisa que escutei quando sai do trem? 

"Evans!" A minha única reação quando vi quem me chamava foi revirar os olhos e bufar em desagrado. Por alguma razão, Potter se divertiu com isso porque o seu sorriso, que já era perturbadoramente desagradável, se estendeu para os seus olhos.

"Potter! Nada melhor do que começar o ano falando com você...". Eu disse e comecei a andar o mais rápido que pude para uma das carruagens. Com sorte, eu me trancaria em uma antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Ou pior, me convidasse para sair _de novo_. Tremi com aquele pensamento, se fosse isso a vida seria mesmo muito injusta!

"Eu sei...". Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo e me fez revirar os olhos mais uma vez. "Evans!" Ele me fez parar me segurando pelo braço. E eu admito que o meu passo havia ficado consideravelmente mais veloz depois daquela resposta. 

"O que?" Eu respondi começando a ficar irritada! Quero dizer, ninguém merece! Tiago Potter logo no começo do ano era muito para mim. 

"O que aconteceu na sua casa essas férias?". Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? Se eu não conhecesse o Potter eu juraria que ele estava interessado nas minhas férias. 

"O que é Potter? Tentando disfarçar alguma coisa? Já sei! Você fez uma aposta com os seus amigos de que conseguiria falar mais de cinco minutos sem que eu começasse a o xingar". Aquela me parecia a única explicação plausível. 

E eu fiquei definitivamente irritada quando vi a reação dele. Ele revirou os olhos, mas ainda continuou sorrindo como se o que eu tivesse dito fosse extremamente sem sentido. "Nada disso Lily! Recado da McGonagal.". Lily? Desde quando ele me chamava de Lily? Mas eu nem tive tempo de ralhar com ele por causa disso. Para falar a verdade, ele foi tão rápido que eu não pude evitar. Só voltei a mim quando ouvi meu próprio berro: "POTTER!". Tiago Potter havia me dado um beijo na bochecha sem autorização e falado comigo como se fossemos amigos! Ele já estava bem longe quando eu consegui reagir, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele escutou e ainda continua escutando o meu berro. Na verdade, eu havia ficado tão furiosa que fiquei alguns segundos olhando ameaçadoramente para o nada, o que sem dúvida deve ter me dado um aspecto de louca. Levei ainda mais tempo para perceber que continuava com o papel que Potter havia me dado, e que esse, pobre do papel, encontrava - se totalmente amassado e levemente rasgado. 

_"Lílian Evans, _

_ Peço que venha a minha sala o mais rápido possível. _

M.M" 

Eu confesso que fiquei intrigada com aquilo. O que afinal Minerva poderia querer comigo? Não era como se eu fosse uma aluna como Potter, que recebia detenção logo no primeiro dia. Aliás, eu nunca havia recebido uma detenção. Aquilo me deixou apavorada! Lílian Evans e detenção, para mim, não cabiam não mesma frase. 

Eu caminhei insegura até a sala de McGonagal. Quando entrei percebi que não era a única que havia sido chamada. Um garoto, que parecia ter a minha idade, sorriu levemente ao me ver. Ele parecia estar cansado, até mesmo doente, mas eu não mencionei isso. Apenas sorri de volta enquanto uma luz se acendia na minha cabeça. Remo Lupin, um dos marotos. Como eu pude não o reconhecer? 

"Remo. Você está bem?". Eu perguntei porque o garoto parecia estar mesmo se sentindo mal. 

"Eu vou ficar bem." Ele respondeu bem simpático. Disse-me que estava doente. 'Gripe forte apanhada nas férias' segundo suas próprias palavras. 

Eu disse um "Espero que você melhore.", mas acho que foi abafado pelo estrondoso barulho da porta da sala se abrindo e duas figuras entrando desastrosamente. Logo em seguida Minerva apareceu e definitivamente não parecia feliz. 

"Black, Potter! Vocês esperam enquanto eu resolvo o tumultuo que vocês causaram e depois volto para resolver o problema da Evans!" Ela falou aquilo tudo tão rápido que eu duvido que qualquer um naquela sala conseguiu entender todas as partes. Mas eu ouvi muito bem as palavras "problema da Evans!" 

"Problema?". Eu perguntei para o nada (aparentemente falar com o nada estava sendo, para mim, o acontecimento do dia), porque a professora já havia saído. 

"Aluado, o que você está fazendo aqui?". Potter, o próprio, perguntou. 

"Definitivamente não pela mesma razão que você dois. Almofadinhas, Pontas, já?" 

"Quebrando records meu caro Aluado" Back respondeu, e assustadoramente parecia orgulhoso do que dizia. Não era preciso ser gênio para saber que aqueles dois iriam levar uma detenção. No primeiro dia, para não quebrar a tradição. Uma hora antes que no ano passado, para quebrar o record. 

Eu me virei e fiquei encarando a mesa da professora enquanto ouvia aquela discussão. Tudo que eu menos queria é ter o Potter falando comigo pela segunda vez em um mesmo dia. 

"Ainda brava comigo Evans?" A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi pensar 'Eu nunca mais penso numa coisa que não quero que aconteça se ela tiver chance e estiver próxima de acontecer, porque se eu pensar ela acontece.' 

"Cale a boca Potter, eu não quero berrar de novo com você." Eu prezo as minhas cordas vocais. 

"Eu não estou dizendo nada Evans." 

"Então eu já cheguei ao cúmulo de ter alucinações." 

"Porque você é sempre tão difícil?" E pela primeira vez no dia ele parecia irritado. Devia me parabenizar por isso? Havia deixado Tiago Potter sentir um miligrama da irritação que ele me causava. 

"Potter..." eu me virei decidida. "Você que é persistente demais!" 

"E você quer saber porque eu sou tão persistente?" Ele estava mesmo bravo. Aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de mim. 

"Eu adoraria, Potter." 

"Porque eu GOSTO de você." 

Os amigos dele pareciam bem chocados e eu estranhei isso, mas eu? Eu estava a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada longa e estrondosa. É claro que ele gostava de mim. Gostava como qualquer um gosta quando não consegue alguma coisa. As vezes, eu achava que seria melhor aceitar de vez o convite do Potter, porque assim ele me deixaria em paz. Mas então a razão e o meu orgulho me cobravam a minha sensatez, e eu respondia como sempre: não! 

Não, não gosta Potter. Eu pensei calmamente. 

"Finalmente!" McGonagol entrou apressada. "Evans. Primeiro você!" 

"Sim senhora." Eu respondi prontamente. 

"Vamos direto ao assunto. Você tem alguma noção do porque a sua casa não conseguiu receber as cartas de Hogwarts?" 

"Oh, Petúnia." E comecei a entender o ponto que a professora queria chegar. 

Petúnia, minha irmã mais velha, havia instalado ao redor da casa o que ela chamava de 'Bloqueio à anormalidades'. Esse pacote de medida adotado pela doida incluía empecilhos ao pouso de aves no teto da casa, grades nas janelas e uma vigilância acirrada. Eu já havia me convencido de que minha irmã era louca, e meus pais também não estavam nada satisfeitos com a perfeita Petúnia. Mas ela era escandalosa, era mimada. Meus pais a controlavam como podiam e pediam a mim colaboração. Para não piorar as coisas. Mas fui eu quem teve que ir com os olhos vendados ao beco diagonal. Rezar para encontrar alguém que conhecia e conseguir comparar o material do sétimo ano. 

"Minha irmã mais velha tem uma espécie de, como eu diria, aversão a tudo que envolve magia." 

"O que?" Tiago falou do fundo da sala. 

"O Sr. fique bem quieto Sr. Potter" 

"Então..." Eu continuei "Ela er... instalou coisa que impediram que as corujas me entregassem cartas. Resumindo bem, é isso." 

McGonagal pareceu mesmo preocupada, mas só me disse "Espero que resolva os seus problemas familiares Lílian." 

Eu murmurei um "Não se preocupe." muito envergonhada por Potter e cia estarem ouvindo aquela conversa. 

"Então se é só isso..." Eu comecei querendo me livrar logo daquela situação. 

"Espere um momento Srta. Evans." McGonagal cruzou as mãos e as colocou elegantemente em cima da mesa.Eu sempre noto isso, porque ela sempre fica com uma cara um tanto quanto assustadora. 

"Certo." Eu respondi insegura. O que mais faltava acontecer hoje? 

"Você não pode receber as cartas de Hogwarts, então não foi possível lhe avisar de seu novo cargo." A professora sorriu. 

"Cargo?" Eu perguntei cada vez mais confusa. 

"Exatamente Srta. Evans. Você é a mais nova monitora chefe de Hogwarts." 

"Como é que é?" Eu falei alto de mais meu pensamento. "Er...quer dizer, nossa!" McGonagal fez uma cara nada satisfeita, mas ignorou o meu comentário. Graças a Merlin! 

"Pedi para que o Sr. Lupin viesse aqui para coloca-la a par de suas obrigações. Já o informei do necessário antes da sua chegada." 

"Aluado, que decepção..." Black falou do fundo da sala. 

"Realmente. Um maroto monitor chefe. Nunca pensei que fosse ver isso na minha vida." Tiago completou com aquela voz de mãe quando está totalmente desgostosa. Afinal, eu pensei maldosamente, Tiago devia aprontar tanto que conhecia todos os tons de reprovação de sua mãe. 

Remo apenas sorriu como quem estava segurando o riso (provavelmente por causa da presença da McGonagal) e balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

Depois daquele pequeno show eu apenas perguntei a professora se podia sair e ela me autorizou. Logo em seguida Lupin também foi liberado. 

Aquele ano havia começado realmente bem agitado. Primeiro Potter e aquela novidade. Quer dizer, eu era apenas uma Lílian Evans. E o que mais me preocupava é que agora, querendo ou não, eu teria que ficar de olho no Potter. Ele e o Black eram os maiores encrenqueiros daquela escola. Porém duas coisas me consolavam. Primeira, eu poderia puni-lo pelos seus atos. Segunda, o monitor chefe era um dos melhores amigos dele. Alguma coisa, afinal, teria que dar certo. 

Enquanto eu pensava em tudo isso, Remo e eu íamos caminhando até o salão comunal com ele me passando todas as informações que eu deveria saber. Eu me senti culpada quando me dei conta que não havia escutado nada. Resolvi não pedir para ele repetir, já bastava eu ter feito o garoto falar aquele mundarel de coisas uma vez. Então basicamente eu sou uma recém monitora chefe que não tem idéia do que tem que fazer. Começou muito bem Lílian Evans! 

Para completar o meu desânimo, o culpado por eu não saber o que fazer e que ocupou, quase que totalmente, quatro páginas desse diário entrou no salão comunal bem na hora que Remo acabava de me passar às instruções. 

"Remo Lupin nós queremos falar com você!" 

Eu resolvi que era hora de ir embora. Não agüentaria TRÊS conversas com Tiago Potter no mesmo dia. 

"Certo. Eu vou indo então Remo".Eu me despedi rezando para não ter chamado atenção, e me direcionei para as escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios o mais rápido possível. 

"Lily" Eu ouvi _aquela_ voz me chamar. Resolvi encarar como uma alucinação. 

"Evans." Ele me chamou novamente. 

Eu já estava no meio da escada. Quero dizer, mais um pouquinho e eu sairia vitoriosa. 

"Potter..." Eu respondi desanimada. 

"Só para não quebrar tradições." Ele começou. "Quer sair comigo?" Ele perguntou sorridente. 

Por tudo que era mais sagrado! Eu merecia? Eu tive um dia definitivamente cansativo, fiz de tudo para não ouvir aquela maldita pergunta, e quando eu estava quase lá, longe do perigo... 

"Hum...deixe me ver, Potter. Você quer a resposta totalmente irritada, a calma, a completamente chateada ou a que eu apenas reviro os olhos e te dou as costas?" 

"Eu?" Ele começou marotamente "Bem, eu gostaria de um sim e um beijo!" 

Eu o lancei o olhar mais furioso que consegui e praticamente berrei um "Cale a boca, Potter!" 

Agora eu estou aqui, deitada em minha cama e desejando que o tempo não passasse para que eu não tivesse que levantar amanhã para ver o sorriso nem o resto todo de Tiago Potter. 

**N/A:** Sobre o título. Uma caricatura costuma exagerar os defeitos de uma pessoa. E é basicamente isso que a Lily faz, exagera todos os defeitos do Potter. Pintado, refere-se a escrever, e da a idéia de primeira pessoa, como é narrada a história. 

Comentem! Eu adoraria receber comentários! 


	3. Repensando Conceitos

Capítulo 2 – Repensando Conceitos 

Eu tive que acordar. Confesso que não estava tão desanima quanto pensei que estaria. Uma dessas conseqüências inexplicáveis quando se tem uma boa noite de sono. Aliás, fui uma das últimas a acordar. Quando desci para o café da manhã até mesmo os marotos já não estavam mais no salão comunal. Sorri, eu quebrando records? 

Mal havia saído do salão quando me dei conta, ou melhor, me lembrei de que eu era a mais nova monitora chefe de Hogwarts. Aquilo me sobressaltou, supostamente eu deveria ter acordado cedo e ajudado os primeiranistas com as localizações básicas de Hogwarts. Já era a segunda gafe desde que eu assumira oficialmente minha posição, 12 horas atrás. Remo definitivamente não deveria estar vendo bons ares com uma "parceira de trabalho" como eu. Resolvi que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era me desculpar, mesmo que isso implicasse em "esbarrar com o Potter". 

A primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar no salão principal foi pesquisar o local em busca dos marotos. Devo dizer que não foi exatamente difícil acha-los. Se um dia eu encontrar alguém nessa escola mais escandaloso do que o Tiago, eu terei que repensar seriamente todos os meus conceitos sobre ele. 

Tentei me aproximar casualmente da mesa. Não precisava fingir, porque eu pertencia a Grifinória. O meu único problema seria apenas soar estritamente profissional ao conversar com Remo. De qualquer forma, ele era o único daqueles quatro com algum juízo. 

Quando finalmente cheguei perto o suficiente para que eles me notassem aquele clima desconfortável parecia ter se instalado. Afinal, para que tudo aquilo? Pedro, ou pelo menos eu acho que esse é o nome dele, não pareceu se abalar com a minha presença. Black olhava para Tiago com uma cara de quem diz "Olha a sua gata, cara". Remo parecia alheio a minha presença, já que estava de frente para Tiago, de costas para mim. Potter sorria estupidamente, como ele sempre faz. Resolvi que era melhor eu me pronunciar, já que vi que nenhum deles parecia disposto a isso. 

"Remo". Eu o chamei, fazendo com que ele – finalmente – me notasse. "Posso falar com você um minutinho?" 

Nunca vi uma conjuntura mudar tão rapidamente. Black agora olhava com uma cara de quem iria rir a qualquer minuto, além de lançar um olhar "Lá se foi a sua gata, cara" à Tiago. Esse parecia ao mesmo tempo desapontado e chocado. E eu odeio admitir, mas estava me divertindo muito com aquilo tudo. 

"Assuntos da monitoria.". Eu disse quando percebi que a situação não tendia a melhorar. Tão rápido quanto a tensão se formou ela se esvaiu. Nunca pensei que eles fossem tão instáveis. 

"Claro Lily". Remo respondeu depois de tanto tempo que eu quase já não me lembrava mais da pergunta. 

Nós não nos afastamos muito da mesa. Apenas o suficiente para que não fossemos interrompidos. 

"Me desculpa por não ter feito nada que prestasse até agora". Eu fui bem direta, porém calma. 

"Ah, isso? Não se preocupe Lily. Eu dei conta do primeiro ano. Na verdade, eu quase não fiz nada." Ele respondeu, como sempre, simpático e eu fiquei bem mais aliviada. Tão aliviada que comecei a falar desenfreadamente. Quer dizer, onde estava o meu bom senso ou o meu simples "Tudo bem então. Eu vou indo...". Porque eu tinha que falar tanto? Porque eu sempre tenho que falar mais do que o necessário? 

"Ah que bom! Eu estava tão cansada. Não me lembrei das novas obrigações. Ainda não entrei no ritmo de ano. E ontem com toda aquela agitação e as minhas infinitas brigas com o Potter..." 

Nessa parte do meu discurso Remo riu disfarçadamente e eu entendi que não devia estar falando tudo aquilo, principalmente quando o receptor é um dos melhores amigos de Tiago Potter. 

"Desculpa".Eu tenho certeza de que isso foi quase inaudível, mas Lupin ouviu, pois fez um gesto com a mão como quem diz "não se preocupe". Ouvidos mega potentes. "Certo. Eu vou indo então..." E parece que dessa vez eu acertei a resposta. 

Remo se dirigiu ao seu lugar, porém o inevitável aconteceu. Eu tinha que passar pelo lugar do Potter e cia para poder chegar no lugar que estava acostumada a sentar. Infelizmente, Potter nunca perdia uma oportunidade. 

"Lily.". Ele me chamou. Eu fechei os punhos e disse a mim mesma para ter calma. 

"Sim Potter." 

"O que vocês tanto falaram?". Ele parecia estar com raiva, e eu realmente não entendi aquilo. 

"Eu não vou lhe dizer Potter".Eu respondi descrente que ele realmente havia feito uma pergunta tão estúpida. Ele sabia qual seria a minha resposta. 

"Não vai fazer diferença...". 

"Bom para você..." Eu já estava preparada para me livrar de toda aquela cena quando ele disse... 

"... porque se você não me contar, o Remo aqui vai.". Ele respondeu com um sorriso de superioridade e apontou para o amigo. Eu olhei para ele, depois mirei Remo, que não sabia se ficava surpreso, culpado ou sorria simpático. 

"Pode contar Remo..." Eu respondi bem mais simpática do que suspeitaria que soaria. "O Potter..." agora o meu tom mudou para ácido. "Só se importa com ele mesmo. Eu não me surpreendo com mais nada". 

Tiago parecia revoltado depois daquilo, mas eu realmente não me importo. Só sei que acabei perdendo todo e qualquer possível apetite. Segui direto para a minha primeira aula, e como havia acordado atrasada ela não demoraria a começar. O único problema da minha primeira aula é que ela era Transfiguração. Não estou dizendo que não gosto de Transfiguração. Eu gosto, mas dos resultados. Por exemplo, quando você transforma um pedaço de madeira em uma cadeira você adora o resultado. O problema é, conseguir fazer a transfiguração. Não posso dizer que sou péssima, porque eu, modéstia a parte, não sou péssima em nenhuma matéria, mas Transfiguração é a matéria que mais exige esforço da minha parte. Até mesmo em poções eu tenho mais facilidade. Transfiguração exige muita imaginação. É uma matéria que trabalha com paradoxos. Eu preciso transformar o abstrato, aquilo que eu penso, em concreto, o que eu quero que se transforme. Eu tenho que admitir que não sou exatamente uma pessoa que realiza mais do que sonha. Eu costumo sonhar mais do que posso realizar, ou simplesmente não realizar aquilo que sonho. Como o assunto foi desviar tanto? 

Quando o sinal que dava início a aula bateu, a primeira a entrar na sala fui eu. Sentei na segunda carteira do lado esquerdo da sala e posicionei todos os meus livros a minha frente. Eu estava decidida a sair dessa aula com um novo ponto de vista a respeito de transfiguração. Mas aquilo que seria a realização de um sonhou se tornou um pesadelo quando eu notei quem havia se sentado ao meu lado. 

"Oi Li..." Adivinhem? Potter. 

"O que você está fazendo aqui?". 

"Aula?" Ele responde fingindo uma ingenuidade, que definitivamente, não tinha. 

"Não finja que não entendeu o que disse. Você não deveria estar com o Black, Remo, Pettigrew?" 

"Remo. Desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome?". Ele parecia bem entranho. Ele não podia para com aquilo? 

"Falando em chamar pelo primeiro nome. Desde quando VOCÊ me chama de Lily". 

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta".Ele ignorou completamente o que eu disse. 

"Você também não". 

"Se Potter e Evans pararem de discutir, talvez nós possamos começar a aula". 

Eu murmurei um "desculpa", cruzei os braços e escorreguei na cadeira. Potter fez quase a mesma coisa, com exceção do "desculpa". 

Não vou narrar aquela aula, porque já foi aterrorizante de mais tê-la tido uma vez. Eu teria que aprender a ME transformar? Quer dizer, era muito abstrato para uma pessoa só! McGonagal disse que não teríamos que realmente nos transformar, mas teríamos que ser capaz de realizar alguns exercícios. 

Eu devo ter feito uma cara de terror muito grande quando ela disso. "Estudaremos a arte da animagia", porque Potter olhou para mim e disse "Não se preocupe, é mais fácil do que você pode imaginar". Eu apenas o olhei e acenei. Eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito no momento. Sinceramente o comentário do Potter não é nada tranqüilizador. Quem vê pensa que ela sabe do que está falando. E apesar do Potter ser o melhor aluno de transfiguração junto com o Black, eles não têm realmente como saber se é "mais fácil do que eu posso imaginar" se os alunos só aprendem animagia no sétimo ano. Sério. Eu estou perdida. Como raios eu vou aprender a me transformar? Eu nunca nem passei por uma verdadeira metamorfose. 

... ... ... ... ... ... 

Isso foi uma tentativa infeliz de mostrar que eu passei os últimos vinte minutos pensando se deveria colocar uma repentina conclusão que me passou pela cabeça. Eu resolvi que colocaria. Apenas para começar a realizar mais o que se passa pela minha cabeça. É uma maneira de estudar Transfiguração, não? 

As pessoas podem errar, não? Quer dizer, as pessoas são seres humanos, e humanos erram e julgam. As vezes até mesmo inconscientemente. E eu percebi que talvez estivesse julgando mais do que deveria. Quer dizer, as pessoas têm que conviver com as máscaras que criam para si mesmo e para aquilo que as rodeia, e as vezes rotulam de um jeito e simplesmente não conseguem ver de outro. Mas esse é o que causa um rótulo, não? O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu deveria parar de simplesmente olhar uma pessoa e acionar o dispositivo no meu cérebro para buscar o histórico de tal pessoa na minha memória. Talvez eu devesse analisar cada situação separadamente, sem já ter um pré-conceito embutido. 

Isso me pareceu razoável depois de uma coisa que Potter disse... 

"Você vai ficar aqui a aula toda?" Eu murmurei quando a professora virou-se para passar a matéria no quadro. 

"O que você espera? Que eu saia no meio da aula e diga 'a Evans está incomodada, então eu estou me mudando'...?". 

"Porque você veio sentar aqui, em primeiro lugar?" Eu perguntei, e parecia estar mesmo agonizando. 

"Você não vai poder mudar esse fato...". 

Eu, pela primeira vez no dia, o olhei nos olhos. Ele havia pegado no meu ponto fraco. E sempre quando pegam no seu ponto fraco você não fica feliz. 

"Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer, Potter.". Ele sorriu, e a única coisa que eu pude pensar é do que ele estava sorrindo. Eu o olhei com desprezo. 

"Lily, a questão aqui não é o que você pode ou não mudar..." Ele soou tão maduro que eu me assustei. 

"Do que você está falando?" 

"Mudança só vale a pena se for para o bem...". E agora ele realmente sorria intensamente. O que ele estava querendo dizer, afinal de contas? Que se ele saísse do lugar a mudança seria para o mal? Eu me pergunto, para o bem e mal de quem? Ele realmente acreditava que eu não ficaria satisfeita? Que cara _modesto._

"Você é um grande convencido, isso sim!". Eu respondi perdendo todo o meu interesse naquela conversa. Ele estava soando tão maduro, como se existe alguma coisa útil por de trás daquilo tudo, mas eu devia ter desconfiado que a única coisa que poderia estar "escondida" era ele mesmo. 

"Lily, um dia você vai ter que ver que eu sou um cara legal...". Disse simplesmente. Como se aquilo foi a coisa mais óbvia, conhecida e aprovada por sufrágio universal. Isso veio acompanhado do sinal que anunciava o final da aula. Ele não me deu tempo de resposta. Pegou o seu material e saiu da sala discretamente. 

"Um dia você vai ver que eu sou um cara legal...". Sabe aquelas frases que dão o último empurrãozinho? Eu finalmente percebi que talvez, eu pudesse estar vendo o Tiago com os mesmos olhos que eu via desde o primeiro ano. E aquilo me assustou tanto que eu comecei a pensar em tudo com que eu posso ter feito o mesmo. Será que eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim? Que julga as pessoas dessa maneira? Talvez eu só esteja sendo paranóica por isso se tratar de uma descoberta recente, mas não me impede de considerar que o meu mundo começou a desmoronar. Seria isso o começo de uma metamorfose? Se sim, eu espero que pelo menos me ajude a ir melhor em Transfiguração, porque alguma coisa positiva tem que ter. 

Talvez o Potter realmente não seja um cara tão ruim. Talvez eu não esteja completamente errada no conceito que tenho dele. Talvez eu esteja completamente errada. E talvez as coisas não sejam tão radicais. Talvez eu esteja certa e ao mesmo tempo errada. Ninguém nunca está completamente certo, isso quer dizer que também não está completamente errado. E se eu não estou completamente errada, mas estiver parcialmente errada isso quer dizer que em algum lugar de trás do cara infantil e arrogante existe um cara legal. Não completamente legal, mas não totalmente insuportável. Talvez seja exatamente essas duas coisas coexistindo que façam do Potter o Potter. E isso deve valer para qualquer outra pessoa. Inclusive para mim... 

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu pretendia publicar o capítulo só no domingo, mas como vou viajar, resolvi postar antes. O terceiro vem em quatro ou cinco dias, ok? 

Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga Say! Foi ela quem me ajudou a desbloquear os dois últimos parágrafos. Também, eu sei que ela gostou do "conteúdo" do cap. Além do mais, se não fosse Tango Shoes essa fic nunca teria saído! Obrigada Say! XPPP! 

**Comentários**

Tete Potter, Bru Evans, *L@urinh@*Bl@ck*, Helena_Black, Carol, Dani Lupin, Tathi, Lú, AmeriaAsakura, LilyHart (oi prão!), Lalinha, BrUk MaLfOy BlAcK, Lari Potter. Se eu esqueci alguém, fale!

- Muito obrigada a quem me desejou feliz natal! Como o natal já passou, eu desejo feliz ano novo a todos(as)! 

- Muito obrigada a quem disse que eu escrevo bem (ahn?)! 

- Muito obrigada a quem disse que a fic é engraçada! 

- Muito obrigada para quem leu e comentou a fic!!! 

- Dani Lupin, o titulo vai ficar mais claro, mas é como eu disse, ela exagera nos defeitos. 

- Tathi, eu tentei descentralizar conforme a fic vai seguindo seu caminho. Afinal, a Lily não vive sozinha no mundo. Esse segundo capítulo ainda é mais ela, ela, ela e um pouco de Tiago, mas a participação dos marotos e de uma nova personagem aumenta. Huhuhu 

Continuem comentando! Isso me deixa muito muito muito feliz! =))) 


	4. Um Caso Perdido

**Capítulo 3 – Um caso perdido**

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! Eu sou uma péssima pessoa. A pior que já pisou sobre a face do universo. Eu negligenciei a minha amiga; fui ingênua o bastante para acreditar em pensamentos que surgem de madrugada, quando você definitivamente não está em seu estado normal; mas o pior, eu não escrevi no diário por cinco tortuosos, infindáveis dias. Quer saber? Eu devia ser presa... Volto em cinco minutos porque estou o drama em pessoa. 

***

Ok, eu volto atrás na idéia que deveria ser presa, mas ainda sou a pior pessoa que já pisou sobre a face do universo. Quer dizer, talvez Potter seja ainda pior do que eu. Sendo assim eu sou a segunda pior pessoa. _Agora me sinto melhor! Sério, estou pensando em fazer uma placa, 'Lily de mau-humor! Não se aproxime.', caso contrário há o risco de apedrejar todo e qualquer ser humano dessa escola. _

O que aconteceu? Tudo começou no terceiro dia do ano letivo, 3 de setembro. Eu estava sentada tristemente na mesa da Grifinória, pensando em toda aquela bobagem que eu tinha cogitado, quando uma voz totalmente sarcástica chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"Lily Evans, sabe que eu também costumo procurar as minhas amigas, que eu não vejo a dois meses e nem me correspondo via correio-coruja, no começo do ano letivo!". Agatha, minha melhor amiga disse. Eu só lembro de ter olhado para ela com uma cara de culpa e ter dito:

"Agatha eu sinto muito...". Depois de me fazer sentir o pior dos seres humanos, ela ri. Ela riu da minha cara. Bem, eu não posso a culpar por isso.

"Também não é para tanto Lily. Que cara é essa? Encontrou com o Potter?". Eu dei um berro escandaloso à menção desse nome.

"Definitivamente...". Agatha respondeu a essa minha atitude descontrolada fazendo cara de especialista e tentando analisar a situação. "Esse ano começou pior do que o ano passado, não? E que história é essa de monitora chefe?".

"MUITO pior! Só no primeiro dia eu encontrei com o tal, três insuportáveis vezes!". Agatha começou a rir mais uma vez. "Isso ri da desgraça alheia....". Ela segurou o riso nessa hora e pediu para que eu continuasse. "E no segundo dia ele sentou do meu lado em transfiguração, e depois desse encontro, que deveria ter sido casual, eu tive uma crise existencial.". Eu percebi o quão estranho era aquilo quando Agatha arregalou os olhos. "Você o que?", ela disse.

"Crise existencial! Vê se isso faz algum sentido?" Eu disse muito agradecida por poder estar desabafando.

"E do que se tratava essa crise afinal de contas?"

Eu hesitei, como iria dizer que cogitei a possibilidade do Potter ser um cara legal?

"Bem...eu pensei que talvez o Potter não fosse tão er...horrível."

"Você o que?". Ela arregalou os olhos e fez a mesma pergunta em menos de um minuto. Sem dúvida as coisas estavam se saindo mais chocantes do que eu podia imaginar. 

"É.". Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Lily". Ela usou um tom bem compreensivo. "E sempre lhe disse que o Potter, os marotos em geral, são mais do que aparentam.".

"Agatha, você não está entendendo. Eles azaram pessoas pelos corredores, se julgam os melhores, e por isso devem ser reverenciados, eles são os marotos. Nós não estamos falando das mesmas pessoas.".

"Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas perceba, o Lupin, por exemplo, não seria monitor chefe se fosse assim tão convencido de sua natureza divina.".

"Eu tenho que admitir que o Lupin é um tanto quanto diferente, mas eu estou falando do Potter."

"Ele é um caso diferente..."

"Perdido." A corrigi.

"Diferente."

"Diferente? Não vejo nada de muito interessante para ser diferente."

Ela sorriu marotamente, olhou para o Potter no final da mesa e disse: "Eu vejo.". Eu pisquei várias vezes, arregalei os olhos e berrei. "AGATHA!". 

Ela começou a rir tanto que lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos. Eu já estava começando a ficar encabulada com quase todas as pessoas daquela mesa nos encarando, inclusive o assunto.

"Lily, eu não estava falando exatamente do Potter, se você quer mesmo saber. Mas foi interessante ver a sua reação.".

"Você estava me testando.".

"Você pode dizer que foi isso. Eu não vejo nada de mau."

"Eu estou perdida com uma amiga como você.". Eu fiz um drama desnecessário.

"Definitivamente..." Agatha respondeu como sempre. Fazendo de meus dramas motivos de piada. Eu até pensei em ralhar com ela, mas dois segundos mais tarde a minha raiva já tinha passado. "Me diz..." Ela começou. "Porque você não me enviou uma _única_ carta?".

Eu fiquei muito grata por ela ter mudado de assunto. "Problemas em casa.".

"O que aconteceu na sua casa?". Eu a olhei com uma cara de compreensão e ela me olhou completamente perdida. Potter me havia feito a mesma pergunta no primeiro dia, mas com todo o descontrole do momento eu não notei. Porque ele se importaria? Eu nunca mando cartas para ele, nem nada parecido. Como ele podia saber que alguma coisa anormal havia acontecido na minha casa?. "Espere ai..." Eu respondi à Agatha e sai decidida em direção a mesa dos marotos. Parei bem em frente ao grupo, cruzei os braços e disse: "Potter, como você sabia sobre a minha casa?". 

Pedro, Lupin e Black olharam para Tiago com a mesma cara de incompreensão que ele me olhou. "Lily...". Ele pareceu recobrar a fala e os movimentos, porque logo tratou de passar a mão em seu cabelo. Que mania! "Bom dia para você também. O que você disse?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu disse, como você sabia sobre a minha casa."

"Lily, eu sinto muito, mas você vai ter que ser mais clara."

"Tanto quanto você precisar. Você me perguntou, no primeiro dia: 'O que aconteceu na sua casa nas férias?'"

"Sim..."

"Então."

"Então?"

"Potter!" Eu berrei. "Como você sabia que tinha acontecido algo estranho?"

"Ah isso. Eu tenho os meus meios." Ele disse muito seguro de si. E eu me irritei, como se eu já não estivesse. Descruzei os braços e bati na mesa fazendo um belo estrago e o encarando. 

"Sério que você tem os seus meios?"

"É". Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e ele finalmente me respondeu decentemente.

"Lily, não sei para que tanta irritação. Eu perguntei à McGonagal porque deveria entregar o bilhete a você, e ela me respondeu. Muito simples."

"E porque você perguntou?". Ele estava me vigiando! 

"Lily, eu ainda não vejo o porque de toda essa cena.".

"Porque eu não quero que você saiba qualquer coisa sobre mim.". Eu respondi meio sem pensar. Admito que isso é o cúmulo da infantilidade.

"Tarde de mais!"

Eu já tinha me irritado o bastante. Voltei a cruzar os braços e disse calmamente.

"Você é um caso perdido."

"Diferente." A voz de Agatha surgiu atrás de mim. Ela deve ter percebido que aquilo já havia ido longe de mais. "Meninos." Ela disse muito segura. "Vocês não deviam estar azarando alguém por ai, batendo perna pelo castelo?". Eles entenderam o recado, pelo menos eu acho que sim, porque levantaram sem questionar nada e começaram a se retirar. Não sem antes Tiago se despedir de mim com um sorriso bobo, Lupin parecer meio sem jeito, e Black apenas olhava para Tiago e ria.

"Agatha, porque fez isso?". Eu virei chateada para ela.

"Porque estava dando escândalo.". Ela estava certa...

"Ruim assim?"

"Eu diria...". ela ponderou por um instante. "Número 4"

Eu suspirei resignada. Desde que ficamos amiga Agatha criou o que ela chama de "Medidor de Escândalos.". A escala varia de um à cinco, e se ela havia me dado um quatro era porque além de ridículo havia sido desnecessário.

"Eu juro que tento me controlar."

"Você não anda tendo muito sucesso, ham?"

"Eu não tenho culpa se Potter me tira do sério." 

"Ele não havia lhe feito nada."

Agora pensando sobre isso, eu acho tudo muito idiota da minha parte. Primeiro eu tenho uma crise existencial que me deixa descontrolada, depois faço um escândalo por nada, e ainda, de alguma maneira, brigo com Agatha. Eu definitivamente sou o pior ser humano que já pisou sobre a face da terra.

Eu só queria, que algumas vezes, o meu esbarrão com o Potter não terminasse numa briga. Porque sabe? É um saco não parar de gritar. Certo, acabei de decidir, não vou mais brigar com o Potter...por uma semana. Eu tenho que começar com objetivos realizáveis, não?

Mas uma coisa boa aconteceu. Eu consegui fazer alguma coisa boa como monitora. Isso não é esplêndido? Fiz o relatório da semana com todas as infrações que eu consegui surpreender. Sério, fiquei espantada com o número de advertências que tive que escrever, mas feliz por pelo menos um terço delas estarem relacionadas com Potter. Agora só faltava entregar para Lupin e esperar o aval dele para entregar para McGonagal. 

Depois do incidente do salão principal, eu e Agatha fomos caminhando até nossa primeira aula, Adivinhação. Eu finalmente pude contar sobre todas as complicações que tive na minha casa e pedir desculpas por ter simplesmente desaparecido do mapa. Ela entendeu e disse alguma coisa como a sua irmã precisa arrumar um namorado! Eu ri muito com aquilo, porque sinceramente? A Petúnia namorando? Eu não consigo imaginar um tipo capaz. 

Quando meu humor parecia finalmente estar entrando num nível aceitável, quem me aparece? 

"Lily?". Ele começou timidamente. Quer dizer, timidamente? Potter?

"Não, por favor não!". Eu disse isso me referindo ao teto da sala de aula.

"Eu ainda nem falei." Ele pareceu meio indignado nessa hora.

"Graças a Deus!"

"Evans..." Ele soou emburrado. "Eu só tinha vindo aqui para lhe pedir desculpas por ter 'me metido na sua vida'". Ele realmente parecia bravo por estar dizendo aquilo tudo, e não parecia disposto a me dar tempo de resposta, mas aquela era imperdível. Potter me pedindo desculpas?

Eu o impedi de se afastar e soei o mais desentendida possível.

"Se desculpando Potter?"

Ele cruzou os braços e parecia irritado, olhou para os amigos, que se mostravam até interessados demais naquela conversa, e ainda sem me encarar respondeu um "É" meio morno. 

Confesso que não esperava um "É", e sim um "É, algum problema Evans? Vai começar a berrar de novo?". Eu devo ter ficado traumatizada. Mas o fato é que aquela resposta me desarmou. Eu respondi um "Tudo bem..." muito compreensivo se tratando da minha pessoa. Porém, o pior, mais aterrorizante, veio depois.

"Potter." Eu o chamei depois de ter aceitado as desculpas dele. Ele virou-se intrigado, mas parecia feliz. Eu não tinha berrado com ele, e agora o chamava de volta. Eu estou louca! "Eu só queria pedir desculpas por aquela gritaria desnecessária no café.". Sinceramente? De onde aquelas palavras saíram? Eu tenho certeza que não pensei aquilo. Acho que tanto tempo vivendo sobre o "Bloqueio à Anormalidades" elaborado por Petúnia tinha me feito mal! 

Mas a reação dele foi ainda pior. Ele sorriu surpreso, colocou as mãos no bolso e caminhou até os amigos de um jeito meio encantado. Aquilo tudo foi tão estranho. Completamente assustador. 

Eu ainda fiquei alguns segundos parada. Depois lembro de Agatha me puxando pelo braço e perguntando: "O que foi isso?". Eu respondi num tom meio desesperado. "Não faça perguntas, eu ainda estou tentando não me matar!" 

***

**Coisas para me lembrar de _nunca_ mais fazer...**

- Prometer não brigar com o Potter por uma semana.

- Nunca mais pedir desculpas para o Potter.

- Parar de escrever tanto sobre o Potter no diário.

- Tentar não escrever três linhas seguidas com a palavra "Potter". (Agora quatro).

**N/A:**

O.O! Quantos comentários! Vocês são muito gentis! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!

Mais uma vez o capítulo veio um pouco antes. Viu como eu sou uma boa menina!

**Comentários:**

Madame Mim/Lisa, Babi, Helena_Black, Winky (olá elfa!), Cl@rice, Carol, Moon Black, viper girl, Luize Black, Florbela, Larissa R., Lady Voldemort, Aly e Lary Granfoy (adorei o nick), MarcelleßHalliwell (Adooooro as suas fics!) , Ameria Asakura Black, Lê^^,  Dani Lupin, Érika (adorei o e-mail), May Malfoy (huhu! Fala beta!), Prisilha, Lara Croft, Nike Evans Potter, Li, Minininha Bunitinha, -=|Åññ ß£ä¢k|=-, Anne Potter (adorei o seu comentário).  Ufa!

-Muito obrigada a quem disse que o título é criativo!

-Escrever em primeira pessoa não é exatamente muito difícil. Mas eu sou suspeita, porque essa fic foi escrita em momento de inspiração mor. 

-Florbela, sim a Lily é um tanto quanto exagerada d+, e histérica. Eu sinceramente tento maneirar, mas as vezes ela sai do controle. Huhu

-Dani lupin, a Lily não é ruim em nada. Digamos que ela só não 100% em transfiguração. A Lily nega quase até o final da fic. Eu já estava revirando os olhos para ela, porque o número de desculpas que ela encontra, e o tipo, é absurdo!^^

Beijokas, e feliz ano novo!!!

Beijokas


	5. O Segredo de Agatha

**Capítulo 4 – O Segredo de Agatha**

O último dia foi chocante. No dia seguinte ao que eu pedi desculpas ao Potter (eu ainda não superei completamente esse fato), uma conversa estranhíssima com Agatha me levou ao sujeito que ela gosta desde que ela se entende por gente, e que somos amigas. Ela nunca havia me dito quem ele era, e agora eu entendo porque, mas sinceramente? Ela só me contou porque estava com medo que EU me apaixonasse por ele. Agatha Cliverland é (eu digo é, e não está, porque não é um fato momentâneo, pelo contrário, é a coisa mais duradoura que eu já vi) apaixonada por um maroto. Um maroto! Eu tenho que admitir que é o menos maroto dos quatro, mas mesmo assim é um maroto! A conversa que eu tive com ela começou tão estranha, eu mal reconhecia a minha amiga que sempre dava risada dos meus dramas.

Eu estava no salão comunal revisando pela qüinquagésima vez o meu primeiro relatório como monitora chefe. Ainda não havia entregado ao Remo, com medo de ter deixado alguma coisa errada. Isso é paranóia, eu sei! Era só um relatório, afinal de contas!

"Agatha! Acho que terminei por aqui. Vou deixar o relatório com o Remo e depois volto para te ajudar na lição." Falei tudo muito rápido, já me dirigindo ao quadro da mulher gorda.

"Lily..." Agatha me chamou baixinho. Sério ela estava nervosa. Isso não é nada típico dela! "Posso falar com você um minutinho?"

"Certo." Eu respondi esperando algum tipo de brincadeira.

"Você vai entregar o relatório ao Remo?" Ela perguntou insegura.

"É". Eu respondi pensando se ela havia bebido alguma coisa anormal.

"Então...Vamos dar uma volta? Preciso falar com você."

"Agatha, alguma coisa aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos juntas para a saída do salão comunal.

"Acontece..." Ela me respondeu, e sem explicação parou de falar.

"E o que acontece?". Eu a trouxe de volta a realidade. 

"Espere, eu não quero que nos ouçam. Vamos pra os jardins."

"Agatha você está MUITO estranha". Nós caminhamos, não, Agatha caminhou quase correndo até os jardins. Eu apenas a seguia. Juro que não estava entendo nada!

"Certo." Ela começou quando julgou que já estávamos distante o bastante. Na minha opinião, nós estávamos quase fora de Hogwarts.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Você é monitora?". Que espécie de pergunta era aquela?

"É Agatha, pelo menos foi o que me disseram." Eu respondi já irritada, mas ela não deu atenção a isso.

"E o Remo é monitor?"

"Quando chegamos as novidades?"

"Então, esse é o problema."

"O problema? Agatha eu juro que estou tentando entender o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, mas você podia dar uma ajudinha, não?"

Ela suspirou meio que sem norte, começou a andar de um lado para o outro como se tivesse que tomar uma decisão muito importante, e finalmente disse. "Ok, eu vou te contar, mas se você rir eu juro que te dou um soco bem no meio da testa."

"É tão sério?"

"É terrível!". Ela parecia mesmo assustada. "Ok, não existem muitas maneira de dizer isso, então eu vou simplesmente dizer."

Eu acenei, ela suspirou e de repente eu fui bombardeada com milhares de informações ao mesmo tempo.

"E gosto do Lupin, e ele é monitor, e você é monitora. E você sabe da tradição dos monitores. E eu estou morrendo de medo que você se apaixone por ele, porque aquele idiota é simplesmente apaixonante e..e..diz – alguma - coisa!". Ela gesticulava com as mãos tão rápido, que eu tive que me afastar par a não receber um tabefe. 

"Respira!". Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei. Tanto para ela quanto para mim.

"Você gosta do Remo Lupin?"

"É".. ela estava com uma cara tão estranha, que se a situação toda não fosse tão chocante, eu riria.

"Você gosta de um maroto?"

"Eu sei que eu estou perdida, pare de fazer essa cara!". Ela disse emburrada, cruzando os braços.

"Eu não acredito que você nunca me contou!"

"Lily, você odeia com todas as suas forças os marotos. Como eu ia te contar que sou apaixonada por um deles?". Agora ela fazia uma cara de quem estava muito doente.

"Mas...mas...ele é um maroto."

"Lily, você precisa superar isso!"

"Então todos esses anos você gostou do Lupin?". Eu perguntei, lembrando da única vez que Agatha me disse sobre o ser misterioso. A única informação que eu tinha sobre ele é que ele estava no mesmo ano que a gente.

"É. Patético, eu assumo!"

"Eu – não – acredito!"

"Você acha que iria estar aqui quase tendo um ataque do coração se não fosse verdade?". Ela estava mesmo exaltada!

"Ok! Vamos acertar umas coisas por aqui.". Eu disse como quem pretende colocar ordem na casa.

"Tudo bem.". Ela parecia satisfeita por eu estar tomando alguma atitude diferente do que falar 'Ele é um maroto!'.

"Primeiro, eu quero saber quando e como essa loucura começou."

"Ah." Agatha COROU. Eu fique absolutamente estupefata com isso.

"Isso faz mal!!!". Eu disse chegando a uma conclusão brilhante.

"Terceiro ano, eu acho..." Ela começou como quem puxa algo pela memória. "Quadribol. Grifinória versus Sonserina. Clássico! Eles estavam todos lá. Potter e Black jogando, Remo e Pedro na arquibancada...". Ela falava tudo isso com um ar tão sonhador que eu não sabia se ria ou ficava ainda mais chocada. "Por alguma razão estúpida, inexplicável, bem no momento que eu fui passar pelos dois Potter pegou o pomo. Depois disso eu só me lembro de ter sido esmagada, empurrada por todas aquelas pessoas estranhas que resolveram levantar todas ao mesmo tempo. Juro, quadribol pode ser mais perigoso na arquibancada do que no campo." Ela fez uma pausa quando eu comecei a rir da situação. "Então...eu, eu meio que cai desageitadamente bem no COLO do Lupin.". Ela ficou tão nervosa nessa hora, que eu pensei mesmo que ela iria ter um troço. "Você pode imaginar? Eu caindo no colo do Lupin. Eu queria me matar por ter pés que não se equilibravam em arquibancadas agitadas! Sério eu estava púrpura de vergonha!"

"Eu posso imaginar..."

"Mas o Lupin definitivamente não estava nervoso. Ele me ajudou a levantar, sorriu levemente e disse 'Tome cuidado...'". 

"Agatha, você está me assustando com essa cara de quem esta tendo um sonho muito bom.". Ela ignorou esse meu comentário.

"Ele achou aquilo tudo muito normal, ou pelo menos não deixou transparecer que tivesse ficado nervoso ou qualquer coisa do gênero.". Agora ela parecia desolada. "Você vê o meu problema?"

"Agatha, eu nem em sonhos me apaixonaria por um maroto. Pode ficar tranqüila porque o Remozinho é todo seu!". Ela me olhou um tanto quanto brava (eu acho que porque eu me referi ao Lupin como Remozinho), depois disse. 

"Você fala isso, porque não conhece o Lupin."

"E você conhece?"

"Sim, quer dizer, não exatamente, mas eu sempre que posso e consigo me controlar falo com ele. Lily, acredite em mim quando eu digo que é muito fácil se apaixonar pelo Lupin."

"Agatha, não se preocupe! Eu não vou me apaixonar pelo Lupin." Eu a assegurei.

Ela ainda me olhou desconfiada, mas depois percebeu que eu falava sério. Sinceramente? Aonde a Agatha estava com a cabeça? Eu me apaixonar por um maroto? Mesmo que ele fosse diferente dos outros! Isso está fora de cogitação!

"Posso ir entregar o relatório para o seu amado agora?". Eu me controlei para não rir.

"O soco na testa ainda está valendo!". Eu ri.

"É tão estranho ver você, Agatha Cliverland, apaixonada!"

"Lily, para!". Ela riu depois disso. 

"Você podia vir comigo entregar o relatório."

"Lily, você não pode propor essas coisas, que acarretam no meu descontrole emocional, sem antes me preparar para isso."

"Agatha, você só vai VER ele! Peloamordedeus! Isso faz mesmo mal!"

"Só ver?"

"Só ver."

E lá fomos nós. A Agatha parecia mesmo nervosa, e eu procurava tranqüilizar ela dizendo que não havia nada de mais. Não pensei que gostar de alguém fosse tão problemático. Pelo menos nunca foi para mim. Não posso dizer que já gostei de alguém do mesmo jeito que Agatha parece gostar do Lupin, mas também não era para tanto, era?

Quanto mais caminhávamos em direção a sala da monitoria, mais distante ela parecia ficar. Isso pode parecer ilógico, mas pelo menos era a minha sensação, porque nós nunca chegávamos! Quando finalmente alcançamos o corredor, cuja última porta se referia a sala tão esperada eu ouvi uma voz que definitivamente quase me fez mudar de planos.

"Aluado, mas não tem como você nos livrar dessa?" A tal voz falava.

"Pontas, se você quiser aprontar das suas não faça de tudo para ser pego."

"Uma decepção Aluado." Uma terceira voz entrou na conversa.

"Black". Agatha sussurrou. 

"Porque eles ficam se chamando desse jeito estranho? Aluado, Pontas...". Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei. Mas já ouvi Remo chamar Black de Almofadinhas..."

"Almofadinhas?". Eu quase comecei a rir. 

Nós não percebemos, mas havíamos parado no meio do corredor para ouvir a conversa que se desenrolava. 

"Deve ser alguma coisa que só os marotos entendem...". Agatha presumiu.

"Mas eles não ficam se chamando assim em público."

"Não, mas qualquer bom observador conhece esses 'apelidos'."

"Faça-me um favor Agatha, quando você estiver namorando Remo, pergunte a ele o que significa."

"Lily!!!". Ela berrou, nos tirando do anonimato e fazendo com que a porta da monitoria se abrisse.

Lupin, Potter e Black nos encararam um tanto quanto nervosos.

"A quanto tempo vocês estão ai?". Perguntou suspeito.

"Fazendo alguma coisa errada, Potter?"

"Depende." Ele respondeu.

"Depende do que?"

"Você me diz. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?". Ele perguntou isso com um ar angelical falso.

"Vejamos." Eu abri o pergaminho que havia levado para entregas a Remo. "Vocês, Potter e Black, azararam um total de 7 pessoas na semana. Nada mal, uma por dia. Também, causaram tumultuo na aula de poções e feitiços. Não, me enganei. Vocês só azararam 6 pessoas, sendo que o Snape sofreu um dobro...É talvez você tenham feito algo errado."

Potter fez uma cara de desgosto. "Lily, por favor, você tem que nos livrar dessa. Nós não podemos ficar esse fim de semana em detenção!". Aquilo tudo estava muito engraçado. Potter me implorando para não pegar uma detenção.

"Eu não posso fazer nada.". Aquilo me soou um pouco cruel. Mas eles tinham azarado as pessoas, não? Não havia como escapar. Detenção. "Se vocês não podiam ficar de detenção nessa semana, porque raios fizeram tudo isso?"

"É mais um hábito do qualquer outra coisa." Black se pronunciou. 

"Ninguém saiu ferido."

"O Snape passou dois dias na ala hospitalar." Eu respondi rapidamente.

"Mas o Snape, é o Snape.".

"Potter!". Eu berrei o desaprovando.

Quando tudo parecia que ia explodir, eis que surge o amado da Agatha.

"Eu tive uma idéia.". Lupin se pronunciou, e Agatha suspirou. Eu torci para que aquilo tivesse sido inaudível. "Se você concordar Lily."

"Que idéia?"

"Espalhar as detenções. Ao invés de colocá-las para o fim de semana, aplicamos uma em cada dia da semana que vem."

Potter, Black, Lupin e até mesmo Agatha me olhavam com expectativa.

"Por favor Lily, nós vamos cumprir todas as detenções." Potter pediu mais uma vez.

"Tudo bem..." Eu respondi derrotada. 

Mas eu não esperava aquele tipo de agradecimento. Eu o havia feito um favor e era daquela maneira que ele retribuía? Potter correu em minha direção e me ABRAÇOU! "Obrigado.".

Sério eu devo ter ficado num estado de choque depois daquilo, porque não vi nem Potter nem Black indo embora. Só voltei ao planeta Terra quando Agatha me puxou pelo braço e disse que eu estava muito estranha. 

"Nós vamos indo então Lupin...". Agatha teve que falar, pois eu definitivamente não estava em condições.

"Certo Agatha.". Lupin respondeu, e eu vi um sorriso iluminado no rosto da minha amiga.

"Espera, espera, espera." Eu disse quando recobrei a fala. "O relatório!". Eu estava esquecendo do que viera fazer. Olha em que estado deplorável o Potter me deixava. Eu já estava sofrendo de problemas de memória.

Atualizando a lista de **Coisas para me lembrar de _nunca_ mais fazer...**

- Prometer não brigar com o Potter por uma semana.

- Nunca mais pedir desculpas para o Potter.

- Parar de escrever tanto sobre o Potter no diário.

- Tentar não escrever três linhas seguidas com a palavra "Potter". (Agora quatro).

**- Fazer favores ao Potter. (E já é a quinta linha)**

hr

**N/A:**

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos inúmeros comentários. Eu nunca pensei (de verdade^^) que fosse ter tantos. 

Antes de responder aos comentários, acho melhor "clarear" algumas coisas sobre a atualização. Eu venho postando mais de uma vez por semana, e pretendo continuar a fazer isso. Porém para que ninguém simplesmente se perca, eu vou deixar aqui o próximo dia que a fic será atualizada. Isso deverá acontecer no dia **5, segunda feira**. Feito isso...

Comentários 

Érika (obrigada por mais um e-mail),  Dani Lupin, Anya Black,  Ni (olá amiga!), Helena_Black, Lulu, ^-^Damaris^-^ , Mylla Black (acho que o seu comentário foi o MAIS empolgado, obrigada por ele), Juliana, Winky (Elfa você novamente por aki), Anne Potter, Ina_Elessar, Naninha, Ameria Asakura Black, Gabi Potter, Moon Black, Julie, Aninha_Malukinha, Yukinha.

-Para que disse que a 'lista da Lily' lembrou o Diário da Princesa. Vocês estão certos. Eu pensei mesmo no livro quando tive a idéia da listinha da Lily. Eu adoro esses livros! 

-Ni, obrigada por todos os elogios. A Lily e a Agatha agradecem. A Lily ainda diz que é só impressão sua que ela é exagerada. (Amanda se intromete: A Lily é realmente boa nessa coisa de 'negar até o fim'). Eu escrevi a 'ceninha'.

-Para alguns comentários sobre as histerias e exageros da Lily. Eu só posso dizer que ela é assim, e é por isso que eu acho que ela é legal hauhauhau...

-Para quem disse que a fic 'encaixa com o que vocês imaginam sobre os tempos dos marotos'. Eu realmente fico feliz que isso aconteça, porque prova que eu não estou sozinha nesse barco. Eu imagino desse jeito, mas é claro que na cabecinha de cada um tem aqui e ali outros detalhes.  


	6. Uma Conversa Com Os Marotos

**Capítulo 5 – Uma Conversa Com Os Marotos**

Eu estou no salão comunal e supostamente eu deveria estar fazendo a minha lição, mas quem se importa? Eu percebi que a minha melhor terapia é escrever nesse diário, e eu definitivamente preciso de muita se coisas do tipo que aconteceram a cinco minutos atrás continuarem a se fazer presente na minha vida. Eu sei que eu não deveria levar essas coisas em consideração, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. É como se o meu cérebro parasse de funcionar e eu agisse espontaneamente sem ele. Juro, eu devia parar de dar escândalos! Entretanto, se o Potter simplesmente desistisse de fazer da minha vida o seu parque de diversões favorito, eu tenho certeza que as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis...

Número um: no primeiro dia de aula ele me deu um beijo na bochecha como se estivesse autorizado a isso.

Número dois: ele me abraçou, novamente sem autorização.

Uma coisa eu tenho que levar em consideração, ele parou de me pedir para sair! Deve ser uma nova tática. Não sei como ele não entende que ele não tem a menor chance. Eu acho que já deixei isso claro muitas vezes. 

Mas vamos direto ao assunto. Eu estava tendo problemas novamente com a minha lição de transfiguração, mas como todas as outras, eu iria solucionar. Apesar de algumas manifestações de desagrado eu não estava pedindo ajuda, mas o Potter achava que sim.

"Ajuda Lily?"

"Não".Eu respondi sem ao menos tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

"Deixa de ser orgulhosa. Eu sou bom em transfiguração."

"Potter, eu não me importo se você é o melhor aluno de transfiguração." Nesse momento eu fiz questão de olhar para ele. "Se eu não conseguir sozinha, eu vou sempre precisar de ajuda!"

"Eu vou estar sempre por perto."

"Agora é que eu estou perdida.". Eu respondi voltando a minha atenção para a minha lição. Mas ele não parecia querer desistir tão fácil, pois puxou a cadeira a minha frente e se sentou.  Abaixou a cabeça, quase encostando-a na mesa, e me encarou. 

"O que é, Potter?"

"Eu só quero lhe fazer uma pergunta."

"Pois pergunte." Eu disse e tentei imitar a posição que MacGonagal fazia, juntando as mãos e olhando os alunos com cara de 'eu estou muito decepcionada com você'.

"Porque você faz tanto esforço para fingir que me odeia, quando obviamente, é mais fácil me amar?" Eu devia ter matado ele? Pois bem, eu quase fiz isso! Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, era muita presunção para uma pessoa só. Palavras insanas gritavam na minha cabeça, e naquele momento, eu me esqueci de qualquer consideração otimista que eu pudesse ter feito a respeito do Sr. Potter. Egoísta. Egocêntrico. Presunçoso. Arrogante. Grande idiota!

"Potter, é melhor você sair da minha frente, ou eu vou cometer um ato que vai contra todas as leias mágicas de qualquer país.". Mas ele saiu? Não!

"Responda a minha pergunta, e eu saio.".

"Eu não vou responder a isso!" Se olhar matasse, eu estaria vendo o velório de Tiago Potter. Porque ele simplesmente não ia embora?

"Medo de alguma coisa Lily? Talvez se apaixonar por mim?".

"Eu vou _matar_ você!". Eu berrei.

"Também amo você, Lily". E assim, me deixando parecer uma louca, que berra em pleno salão principal, ele foi embora. Eu odeio, odeio, odeio Tiago Potter!!!

E agora eu estou aqui, "escondida" na escuridão do salão comunal, numas das mesas de canto, porque ninguém gosta dessas. Potter está sentado na poltrona mais próxima a lareira, chamando a atenção e conversando com Black e Lupin sobre alguma coisa, que deve ser muito engraçada, porque nunca vi alguém capaz de dar risada mais escandalosa.

Eu sinceramente não consigo pensar que nem Agatha. Potter é  que ele é, e não há nada mais do que isso. E não entendo o que tanta gente vê de divertido nele. Sério, eu sinceramente não me encaixo nos padrões de garotas que ficam com o Potter, então porque ele continua me perseguindo?

Agatha está sentada numa poltrona atrás dos marotos, lendo um livro. Ela, algumas vezes, se desconcentra e espia o 'Aluado' discretamente.  Acho que vou para a cama. Uma tranqüila, reconfortante noite de sono é tudo que eu quero.

***

Só uma notação horrível antes de dormir.

Fui avisar para Agatha que já iria subir, mas Potter intrometido, ouviu o que eu havia dito e não deixou de se pronunciar. "Boa noite Lily. Sonhe comigo."

"Eu não vou Potter.". Foi minha única resposta.

***

Eu queria nunca ter ido dormir. Idéia estúpida dormir. Dormir é horrível! Dormir causa sonhos. Sonhos com Tiago Potter! Não, pesadelos com Tiago potter. Pesadelos terríveis, confusos, agitados, estranhos, insuportáveis. Agatha disse que eu acordei tão pálida que ela quase me confundiu com um fantasma. Ela me fez comer o dobro do que eu costumo no café da manhã, porque senão achava que eu sofria o risco de me desmanchar. Talvez seja por isso que eu não esteja com fome agora, na hora do almoço. 

Se eu não tivesse que viver no mundo real todos aqueles encontros com o Tiago, agora eu tinha que transportá-los para os meus sonhos. Pensando bem, em sonhos ainda chega ser pior, porque eu não tenho nem como controlar. 

"O que aconteceu na sua casa nessas férias, Lily?". Foi a primeira frase que me veio na cabeça assim que eu fechei meus olhos.  

"Um dia você vai ter que perceber que eu sou um cara legal.". A tal que me fez ter uma crise existencial.

"Eu só tinha vindo aqui para lhe pedir desculpas por ter 'me metido na sua vida'". A que me fez pedir desculpas ao Potter.

"Obrigado"

"Eu também amo você, Lily."

"Boa noite. Sonhe comigo"

Só que não foi bem assim. Essas frases passavam como flashs na minha cabeça, sem direção, orientação nenhuma.  Sorriso, os olhos do Tiago Potter, tudo! Parecia um filme de terror. Eu mal conseguia respirar.

Eu acordei num pulo. Tentando puxar milhares de centímetros cúbicos de ar ao mesmo tempo. Eu precisava de ar. Eu precisava de paz. Minha cabeça zunia.

"Lily, por todos os santos, você está bem?". Agatha gritou quando me viu.

"Eu sonhei com o Potter, Agatha...". Eu falei baixinho.

"Você o que?"

"Tudo, tudo ao mesmo tempo."

Eu acho que se não fosse pela minha cara de pavor na hora, Agatha teria rido, mas ela só disse. "Foi só um sonho Lily. Um sonho estúpido.". Foi a melhor frase que eu ouvi em todo dia. Alívio!

Quando desci para o café da manhã, já estava bem mais recuperada. Respirava normalmente, e não pensava no Potter. Fiquei ainda melhor quando não o vi em parte alguma do salão comunal. Apesar do terrível sonho, o meu dia não tinha começado tão mal.

Segui com Agatha até o salão principal, sentamos aonde sempre costumávamos, e ela começou a falar coisas como "Vamos tome o suco.", "Trate de comer algum doce, açúcar é a melhor coisa para sonhos ruins.". Eu não estava em condições de discutir com Agatha, você realmente precisa ter muito fôlego para isso.

Eu estava estranhando que o outro lado da mesa estivesse tão quieto. Nenhuma risada até agora, nenhuma 'brincadeirinha' de Potter. Apenas quatro marotos muito concentrados e conversando baixo. Potter, Black e Pettingrew olhavam para Lupin, que as vezes sorria, outras fazia sinal para que eles falassem baixo. Tudo muito estranho. 

Agatha também notou, porque entre um gole e outro de suco dava alguma sugestão do que podia estar acontecendo. "Eles devem estar bolando algum plano.", "Inventando algum novo tipo de 'brincadeirinha agradável'", "Só me surpreendo por Remo estar no meio dessa. Ele não devia participar dessas coisas.". Esta última frase ela disse num tom de briga, e eu quase ri.

De repente três dos quatro se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro. Eu pude ouvir um tipo de protesto do Remo ("Vocês três nem pensem nisso!"), mas já era tarde de mais, pois eles já estavam no meio do caminho. Eu olhei para Agatha, e ela parecia ter notado a mesma coisa. Eles estavam vindo em nossa direção.

Eu já tinha começado a planejar meu discurso caso Potter me pedisse para sair, ou começasse com qualquer uma daquelas frases dele que tanto me atormentaram durante a noite. 

"Olá garotas!". Sirius começou.

"Oi Lily.". Tiago se pronunciou bestamente.

"Eu não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, mas por ir indo.". Eu estava armada, acho que fiquei com medo de qualquer coisa que Potter pudesse dizer.

"Lily, eu realmente adoro ouvir sua voz gentil todas as manhãs, mas hoje eu vim falar com a sua amiga."

"Como é que é?". Agatha, que até agora não estava dando atenção alguma para aquela conversa, se assustou.

"Tiago, deixa que eu falo.". Sirius logo interrompeu. "Nós precisamos conversar com você Agatha."

"Conversar o que?". Ela parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

"Conversar, oras.". Ele disse com uma cara de 'eu não posso falar no meio do salão principal'.

"Eu não posso 'conversar, oras' agora. Aliás, nem vocês. Temos aulas."

"Sem problemas Agatha. Você pode falar no almoço?"

Agatha olhou para mim antes de responder, e eu não lembro de ter feito algum tipo de expressão.

"Ta.". Ela disse simplesmente.

"Ótimo" Black respondeu.

Tiago ainda falou um "Te vejo mais tarde Lily.", mas eu mal ouvi. Já havia engatado uma conversa com Agatha.

"O que eles podem querer com você?"

"Como eu vou saber, Lily?"

E até agora eu não sei, apesar dela já estar sabendo. Essa hora supostamente todos os alunos deveriam estar almoçando, mas a comida do castelo hoje não está sendo apreciada. Eu não estou com fome, Agatha foi _conversar_ com os marotos, e mais uns três ou quatro pingados de gente não estão presentes. Pobres elfos domésticos, se esforçam tanto para serem ignorados por toda essa população de estudantes ingratos.

Eu já mencionei esse ano alguma coisa sobre Lucio Malfoy e Severo Snape? Se não, agora estou mencionando! Idiotas! Eles acabaram de passar na minha frente. 

"Olá Evans sangue-ruim! Sozinha hoje?" 

"Cale a boca Malfoy!"

Ele e Snape deram alguma coisa parecida com uma risada, e foram embora dizendo:

"Com esse gênio também. Quem suporta?".

Muito obrigada Potter, por ter raptado Agatha, me deixando aqui sozinha na hora do almoço.

***

**N/A:**

Olá! Mais uma vez obrigada pelos inúmeros comentários. Eu fico muito feliz com eles. A próxima atualização deve chegar no dia **9, sexta feira**. =P!

**Comentários:**

Vou separar. Para todos saberem aonde procurar seu nomezinho. Huhu^^

**Fanfiction.net:** Dark Saturno, May Malfoy (olá novamente querida beta!), O-Oz, Thaty Tonks, Ana-chan (fico feliz que a fic tenha lhe inspirado! ^^). 

**Aliança Três Vassouras: **Dani Lupin,Ameria Asakura Black, Fernanda, Naninha, Winky (amiga elfaaaa!), MarcelleßHalliwell, Mione Malfoy, Raissa (obrigada pelo e-mail também), Julia, *Rogue*.

-Para quem pensou que a Agatha seria apaixonada pelo Sirius. Eu mesma quando comecei a fic pensei nisso, mas logo percebi que a idéia já era muito batida. A melhor amiga da Lily que gosta do melhor amigo no Tiago. Mais para frente vai dar para ver que a Agatha e o Remo juntos são tudo de bom.   
  


**Fórum: **Moon Black, Lulu, ::Mel_Wood::****

Continuem comentando! Tudo de bom!

Beijokas

Manzita


	7. Acerto de Contas

Capítulo 6 – Acerto de Contas 

Não sei como eu consegui dormir depois de um dia como aquele. Agatha me contou o assunto da conversa, e eu quase matei Tiago Potter e cia, inclusive o Remo. Mas nada poderia ter sido pior do que a reação dele a essa minha tentativa de assassinato. Eu nunca esperava aquilo, talvez isso tenha me feito ficar calada, ou o fato da minha mente ter se esquecido do que era pensar. Nunca em toda a minha vida, até em meus sonhos mais terríveis, imaginei isso. Nunca me preparei para uma situação dessa. De certa forma é covardia me expor a uma 'nova situação' sem dar uma mísera dica do que iria acontecer. Ainda nem contei à Agatha.

Eu estava sentada na minha poltrona favorita quando Agatha chegou na sala comunal com uma cara de absoluta tristeza. Ela mal conseguia falar. Só fazia 'não' com a cabeça. Depois de algum tempo ela conseguiu fazer alguns movimentos com a mão e finalmente disse: "Eles são cruéis, Lily.".

Eu realmente levei muito tempo para me pronunciar. Estava me decidindo se perguntava o que tinha acontecido, ou tentava consolar Agatha de uma coisa que eu nem sabia o que era. Quando eu finalmente tinha planejado alguma coisa para dizer, Black, Potter e Pettingrew passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Agora eu não sabia se perguntava à Agatha o que tinha acontecido, a consolava ou ralhava com eles por ter deixado a minha amiga naquele estado. Decidi por lançar a Potter o pior olhar que consegui fazer naquele momento e encaminhei Agatha para o dormitório. 

Ela sentou na beirada de sua cama e eu na beirada da minha, que ela em frente a dela. Fiquei a olhando com uma cara de dúvida misturada com compaixão. 

"Agatha, o que está errado? O que eles lhe fizeram?". Eu perguntei ainda incerta se devia mesmo falar.

"Eu não pensei que fosse tão óbvia, mas daí a eles se aproveitarem disso". Eu sinceramente não vi nenhum sentido naquela frase.

"Agatha...".

"Lily...". Ela me interrompeu. "Sabe o que eles me disseram?". Nessa hora ela imprimiu um tom ácido à sua voz. "Eles me disseram...". Ela vacilou. "... que o _Lupin_". E ela realmente falou o nome dele com desprezo. "Remo Lupin gosta de mim". 

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada daquele estado de Agatha. Não era para ela estar feliz, radiante? Até cheguei a me arrepender do olhar irado que lancei ao Potter.

"Agatha. E porque você está assim, então?".

Ela arregalou os olhos, como se o fato de eu não ter entendido fosse o cúmulo.

"Lily, Remo Lupin! Você não vê? Os marotos queriam mais uma para a sua lista de trouxas!".

"Então você não acredita no que eles disseram?". Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Nos marotos? Acreditar nos marotos?". Ela realmente parecia bem brava. Levantou-se e se pôs a andar de um lado a outro do dormitório, praticamente gritado palavras de ódio. "Estúpidos idiotas!", "Eu nunca esperei isso do Remo também, Lily.", "Eu não caio na deles. Eles vão ter que melhorar muito para me enganar". 

"Agatha...". Eu a tirei de seu acesso. "E se eles estivessem falando a verdade? Assim, só pra variar." 

"É claro que eles não estavam falando a verdade. Provavelmente devem ter percebido que eu gostava do amiguinho deles e resolveram enganar a idiota aqui."

"Mas..."

"Lily, nunca vi o Remo ter problema de falar nada para ninguém. Se ele quisesse me dizer alguma coisa, ele me diria sem problemas. Isso é coisa dos marotos. Você viu como eles estavam tramando no café."

"Mas o Remo não parece disso". 

"Isso mostra o quão pouco nós conhecemos qualquer pessoa".

"Eu nem sei o que dizer".

"Eu vou dormir e esquecer que esse dia existiu". 

Ela foi ao banheiro, e quando entrou fechou a porta com muita força mesmo. Eu fiquei no quarto mais alguns minutos tentando absorver todas aquelas informações. Pensando pelo ponto de vista da Agatha, eles realmente tinham sido muito cruéis. Mas eu relutava em acreditar que o Lupin pudesse ter feito parte disso tudo. E foi com esse pensamento que eu desci decidida a sala comunal.

Os quatro marotos estavam sentados nas quatro poltronas no centro do salão. Nenhum deles falava. Tenho que confessar que por um momento pensei que estivessem decepcionados. 

"Lupin". Remo estava sentado na poltrona mais próxima a lareira, e assim que eu o chamei ele me olhou. "Posso falar com você?". Procurava não olhar para nenhum outro maroto. Nunca soube a cara de Tiago Potter a essa minha pergunta.

"Claro, Lily". Ele se levantou e me seguiu até uma distância segura para que não fossemos ouvidos.

"Porque você fez isso com Agatha?". Eu parti do princípio que aquilo tudo era mesmo brincadeira, mas no fundo esperava uma resposta do tipo: "Fiz o que?". Porém a que eu obtive foi um pouco diferente.

"Olha Lily isso foi idéia dos garotos, e eu..."

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo."

"Eu sinto muito se..."

"Você está me dizendo que... Eu não acredito que...". Depois disso só havia uma coisa na qual eu conseguia pensar. "Tiago Potter! Quero falar com você!". Eu disse isso ainda olhando para Remo, depois me virei e encarei um Tiago, que aparentemente havia pulado de susto.

"Lily?". Ele disse. 

"Vamos!". Eu me aproximei dele, e praticamente o puxando fiz com que ele saísse da sala comunal junto comigo. 

"Lily, se Filch nos pegar uma hora dessas andando pelo castelo...".

"Ah, para com isso. Você nunca se importou. Mais uma detenção menos uma".

"Sim, mas lembre-se que eu tenho cinco detenções para cumprir ainda".

"Veja pelo lado positivo. Eu vou lhe fazer companhia em uma delas. Eu estou perdida. Monitora chefe levando detenção". Mas eu realmente não me importava se iria ser pega ou não andando pelo castelo. Eu só estava horrivelmente brava pelos marotos terem aprontado com Agatha daquela maneira. Eles podiam ser populares, engraçados, inteligentes, mas não tinham o direito de fazer isso com ninguém. Ainda andando pelos corredores do castelo eu comecei a falar. "Quando vocês acharam que tinham o direito de fazer isso com Agatha? Ela nunca fez nada para vocês. E se você quer saber, até defendia".

"Do que você está falando? O que fizemos com Agatha? Nós só falamos...".

"Pode para. Eu falei com o Remo, e ele disse que a idéia foi de vocês."

"Foi. Mas se você quer saber, foi Agatha quem fez algo para Remo!". E agora ele parecia tão furioso quanto eu.

"Como você se atreve...". Eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Como VOCÊ se atreve?". Eu fiquei tão assustada com aquela reação, que por alguma razão me calei. "Nós só estávamos querendo ajudar. Falamos com Agatha do melhor jeito possível, e sem explicação ela sai correndo dizendo que nós éramos as piores pessoas do universo. Quer dizer, eu não entendo que fizemos de errado. E agora você vem me dizer que o nós fizemos algo para Agatha? O Remo está arrasado, se você quer saber.". 

Ele não esperou que eu respondesse e começou a caminhar quase correndo para o salão comunal. Eu ainda fiquei parada no meio do corredor encarando as frias paredes do castelo. Depois, me lembrando que a minha natureza pedia oxigênio, eu respirei profundamente. O que afinal havia acabado de acontecer? 

Depois de alguns minutos eu comecei a juntar tudo. Agatha achava que o que os marotos tinham dito era mentira. Os marotos, no entanto, falavam sério. Por achar que era mentira Agatha saiu correndo furiosa. Os marotos, então, ficaram frustrados na sua vã tentativa de bancar o cupido, e o Lupin, que gosta de Agatha, ficou magoado, porque aparentemente a garota o rejeitou. Se só essa confusão já não fosse o bastante, eu deixei tudo muito mais caótico. 

Ainda sem me importar com a possível detenção, comecei a caminhar pelos jardins. A noite era de lua nova, ou seja, não havia lua no céu. Eu simplesmente odeio céus sem lua, parece sempre faltar alguma coisa. 

Quando desci para descobrir se afinal o que Agatha pensara era verdade, deparei-me com um Remo Lupin que ainda não estava exatamente bem articulado, e se não fosse só isso, ainda o interrompi diversas vezes. Eu definitivamente sou uma péssima pessoa!

Então, descarreguei toda a minha raiva no Potter, que evidentemente, estava frustrado pelo amigo. E assim como eu estava preocupada com Agatha, ele estava sentindo mesmo pelo Remo. E agora eu me pergunto: de que adianta todo esse nobre sentimento se no final tudo não podia estar mais fora de lugar?

Não levei uma detenção. Não apanhei um resfriado, apesar de a noite estava realmente fria. Em compensação, deixei o que já era ruim pior ainda. Agatha continua pensando que Lupin não gosta dela e que tudo se tratava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto dos marotos. Lupin, por sua vez, acha que Agatha não gosta dele. Potter, que já não estava em seus melhores dias por seu plano não ter funcionado, agora parecia me odiar!

É tão estranho pensar que por um segundo eu realmente me senti mal por pensar que Potter me odiava. Eu me desculpei com ele depois que voltei para o salão comunal e percebi que tudo não passava de um terrível mal entendido. Eu me desculpei, apesar de ter prometido que nunca mais iria fazer isso. 

Quando me senti capaz de voltar para a Grifinória, os quatro ainda se encontravam no salão comunal. Além deles, apenas um ou dois quintanistas. Eu me aproximei vagarosamente da poltrona de Potter, não queria chamar atenção, e quase sussurrando disse. "Desculpe".

Ele se virou assustado para mim. Não tenho certeza se ele já havia me notado.

"Lily, o que você disse?". E agora todos os marotos observavam a discussão.

"Eu pedi desculpas por ter gritado com você".

"Por ter _gritado_ comigo? Então eu também lhe peço desculpas por ter gritado com você, Lily". Ironia? Aquele não era Tiago Potter.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

"Não, não sei". 

Eu suspirei. Porque ele tinha que deixar tudo tão mais difícil?

"Eu queria pedir desculpas para você, e para você também Remo...". Disse me virando para o garoto, que observava tudo muito atentamente. "... por ter te acusado de algo que você não fez".

Tiago sorriu intensamente, como fazia quando ganhava uma taça de Quadribol. Tenho que admitir que aquilo me assustou um pouco. Quer dizer, Tiago vivia sorrindo e rindo, mas aquele fora realmente diferente.

"No entanto". Eu comecei quando consegui me recuperar. "Nós, e eu digo 'nós' por causa do Remo, ainda temos um problema".

"Agatha". Sirius foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, e parecia realmente satisfeito da conversa ter se desviado para um ramo que ele podia participar sem fazer caretas de desgosto. 

"Exatamente". Eu logo tratei de arrumar um lugar para discutir com eles.

"Bom..." Tiago começou "Nós estamos até agora tentando entender a reação dela".

Eu me assustei. Ainda?

"Ah, não se preocupe. Isso não é o problema."

"Se você sabe, queria fazer o favor de clarear a nossa mente". Sirius disse rapidamente.

Eu fiquei sem graça quando percebi que teria que dizer que Agatha gostava mesmo do Lupin. Será que ela me mataria se soubesse? A única coisa que me convenceu a falar foi que, se tudo desse certo, Agatha ficaria muito, mas muito feliz mesmo.

"Bem...". Eu comecei timidamente olhando para Remo. "Ela gosta mesmo de você".

Os quatro me encararam intrigados, e Remo também parecia sem graça.

"Isso realmente responde tudo". Sirius disse irritado. Era óbvio que para eles aquilo tudo tinha ficado ainda mais confuso. 

"Ela gosta do Lupin, mas ela não acredita em vocês, ou seja, ela não acredita que o Lupin gosta dela". Muitas reações diferentes ecoaram ao mesmo tempo. Remo se afundou ainda mais em sua poltrona. Sirius e Tiago pareciam verdadeiramente revoltados, "Como não acredita?", Pedro foi o único dos marotos a não se manifestar.

"Bem, vocês são os marotos. As vezes, é meio difícil acreditar em vocês". Eu disse tentando apaziguar a situação, porque Potter e Black pareciam mesmo que iriam explodir.

"Tudo bem". Sirius parecia ter tido uma idéia. "VOCÊ tem que falar para ela que é verdade". Ele apontou para mim como se estivesse vendo a solução para todo os problemas.

"Não vai adiantar". Eu respondi antes que ele alimentasse mais alguma esperança.

"Porque não?". Tiago e Sirius me assustaram quando perguntaram em uníssono. E ambos disseram aquilo como se eu tivesse acabado que tirar sapos de chocolate das bocas deles. 

"Quando Agatha decide não acreditar em alguma coisa é realmente muito difícil convence-la do contrário. Eu já tentei argumentar com ela".

Os dois pareciam desapontados e voltaram a afundar em suas poltronas.

"Mas eu tenho uma idéia". Eu disse rapidamente na esperança de que eles não me ouvissem, e olhei para Remo de relance. "Não estou dizendo que é uma boa idéia, mas é uma idéia de qualquer jeito".

"Que idéia?". Tiago e Sirius sorriam, como se dissessem: 'Pode mandar! Nós fazemos.'. Mas eu senti que tinha que desaponta-los. 

"Remo". Eu chamei o garoto, que ainda estava afundado em sua poltrona. "Ela não vai acreditar em ninguém a não ser você. O Potter, Black, eu, qualquer um pode berrar no ouvido dela, porém ela só vai acreditar se você contar a ela". Decididamente Remo não tinha mais como se afundar em sua poltrona. Tiago e Sirius voltaram a se largar desapontados.

"Tudo bem". Remo finalmente se pronunciou, e apesar de estar visivelmente nervoso, sorria. 

**N/A:**

Em primeiro lugar, o próximo capítulo vem no dia [b]12, segunda-feira[/b]. Agora vamos aos comentários fofos!

**Comentários**

**Fanfiction.net:** Lady Voldemort, Dark Satuno, Sayo Amakusa Sagara, Patty E. 

Patty, você não é a única que se diz identificar com algumas coisas da fic! Huhu

**Aliança 3 Vassouras:** Lily =), Krlinha_Malfoy, Alessa Black, =^.^= Ca Potter =^.^=, Winky, Madame Mim (Lisa. Huhu E que também é do fórum...), Ameria Asakura Black, Thaty Tonks, Lary-Chan, Rogue,  Amanda Black, =^.^=_§_ViCa_WiCcA_§_=^.^=, Lil (olá prão!), M@lu#, Mione Malfoy. 

Obrigada por todos os elogios! Você são muito gentis mesmo!

**E-mail:** Andressa Dias Picosque, Henrietta.

**Fórum:** Lulu

Ufa! Eu espero realmente não ter esquecido ninguém! Se esqueci, avisa = )

Continuem comentando! Tudo de bom!

Manza


	8. Um sim

**Capítulo 7 – Um "sim"**

Eu definitivamente odeio segunda feira. Acho que se não fosse pelo "problema da Agatha" teria sido um dia perdido. Quando fomos para o café da manhã ela ainda estava com uma cara péssima. Mal nos falamos. Porém o Potter quase me deixou em maus lençóis. Sentei com Agatha no lugar de costume, ela comia cabisbaixa e eu estava nervosa de mais para comer. Minutos depois Tiago passou quase como um fantasma atrás de mim. Apesar de rápido, ele se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido: "Ele vai falar com Agatha hoje". Eu levei um susto. Não estava esperando aquilo. E por mais longe que Tiago já estivesse Agatha tinha notado.

"O que ele queria?". Ela perguntou brava por um maroto ter tido a audácia de se aproximar dela, mesmo que tivesse sido para vir falar comigo. Naquela hora eu me perguntei o que seria do Remo. 

"Er...". Eu tinha que ficar nervosa! Sinceramente, porque eu não podia ter pensado mais rápido? "O de costume". Eu respondi sem pensar. Felizmente essa resposta satisfez Agatha, apesar de ela ainda estar visivelmente emburrada. 

Inconscientemente eu olhei para o lado oposto da mesa. Três marotos ainda se encontravam tomando café. Sirius parecia estar se divertindo mais e mais cada vez que a cara de desespero de Remo se intensificada. Pedro devorava vorazmente as torradas, passando uma quantidade de manteiga capaz de gerar colesterol em elfos domésticos. Olhei novamente para Agatha, que agora me olhava desconfiada. Eu sorri sentindo culpa e tentei disfarçar olhando para o meu prato de comida como se ele fosse um tesouro. 

Felizmente Agatha não fez mais perguntas durante todo o dia. Poções, Transfiguração, almoço, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas passaram e nada de um certo 'Aluado' se pronunciar. Eu, sinceramente, estava preste a dar um escândalo enquanto caminhávamos para a torre da Grifinória, quando Remo veio em nossa direção. Eu parei de andar, Agatha ainda não havia o notado. Eu senti que quando ela finalmente percebeu Remo, deu dois grandes passos para trás e parecia decidida a não falar com ele. 

"Calma Agatha". Eu logo disse. 

"O que há com você?". Ela perguntou mais brava com Lupin do que comigo. 

"Nada. Só escute o que ele tem a dizer". 

"Não". 

"Sim". Eu me afastei tão rápido, que ela não teve tempo de esbravejar. Não olhei para trás. Tenho certeza que se tivesse olhado veria olhos irados. 

Mesmo sem perceber eu caminhei em direção aos outros marotos, que estava sentado na margem do lago observando toda a cena. 

"Acho que vai dar certo". Eu respondi pela primeira vez olhando para trás. Agatha ainda estava de braços cruzados e em posição de 'eu não estou ouvindo'. 

"Oi Lily". Tiago, como sempre. 

"Vamos". Eu respondi para os três. Tínhamos que deixar os dois sozinhos, ou eles nunca se sentiriam a vontade. 

"Aonde?". Aparentemente Black não acompanhara o meu raciocino. 

"Para qualquer lugar". Eu respondi exasperada. 

"Porque?". Agora os três me perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu não podia estar sendo tão não clara. 

Eu cruzei os braços muito sem paciência. "Os três. Nós temos que sair daqui. Agora." 

"Mas...". Black começou. "Assim não vamos ver nada". 

"E não é para vermos". 

"Mas Lily...". Tiago ainda tentou argumentar, mas eu peguei num braço de cada um e comecei a, literalmente, arrasta-los. Pedro apenas nos seguiu. "O Remo vai contar para vocês de qualquer forma. Assim como a Agatha vai me contar, então os deixem em paz!" 

"Ta bom", "Já pode nos soltar". Sirius foi o primeiro a protestar por eu os estar arrastando. "Certo". Eu os soltei quando já estávamos quase no salão principal. 

"E o que vamos ficar fazendo?". Black disse parecendo muito entediado. 

"Acho que devemos ir para o salão comunal e esperar". 

"Não mesmo". Sirius retrucou. 

"A Lily tem razão". Tiago logo falou, olhava fixamente para alguma coisa as minhas costas. Quando eu fiz menção de me virar Sirius não permitiu, e mudando de opinião com uma velocidade espantosa, respondeu: "Lily, você tem toda razão". 

"Tenho?" 

"Pedro". Tiago começou. "Você pode ir acompanhando a Lily até a Grifinória. Eu e o Sirius estamos com..." 

"...fome". Black completou. "Exatamente fome". 

"Mas o jantar ainda nem começou." Eu brandi rapidamente. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo. 

"Não seja por isso, nós esperamos". Sirius encostou teatralmente na parede do lado da porta do salão principal. 

"É esperamos". Tiago confirmou. 

Eu dei de ombros. Seja lá o que eles estivessem aprontando, eu não achava que teria algum poder de para-los. Caminhei sozinha para o salão comunal, porque à menção de comida Pedro parecia muito decidido a esperar junto com Potter e Black. 

Eu virei o corredor para a esquerda, não foram necessários mais do que dois passos para eu ouvir um berro. Assustei-me, e na mesma hora me virei e comecei a caminhar decidida na direção de Potter e Black. Eu sou monitora chefe, afinal! 

"Potter, Black, deixem ele em paz!". Eu pronuncie essas palavras com todo o desgosto que pude. 

Eu sinceramente esperava que eles já tivessem superado essa fase. Mas, aparentemente, se tratando do Snape, essa fase nunca seria superada. Quando me ouviu Potter ficou decididamente confuso. Parecia estar escolhendo entre me obedecer e continuar com o seu teatrinho. 

"Lily, é o Seboso". Black estaria tentando me convencer com esse argumento? 

"Não me importa. Vocês começaram a confusão. Vão perder pontos e acabaram de acumular mais uma detenção". Snape, que estava sob o feitiço _impedimenta,_ decididamente não fez objeções a uma sangue-ruim o livrar de Potter. Até porque, eu pensei maldosamente, não estava exatamente em condições. 

"Potter". Eu comecei pela segunda vez. "Deixe ele em paz!". 

Muito contrariado, os dois marotos baixaram as varinhas, mas não fizeram o favor de retirar o feitiço, tampouco eu ordenei. "Malfoy, não sei se sua inutilidade chega a esse ponto, mas você decididamente poderia ajudar o seu amigo a chegar até a ala hospitalar". Eu estava muito brava, ninguém parecia se mexer. 

Malfoy, no entanto, apenas olhou para Snape claramente decepcionado, virou-se começou a caminhar em direção a sua sala comunal. Eu suspirei pesadamente, guardei a minha varinha, que havia empunhado para fazer com que Tiago e Sirius parassem de azarar Snape, e me dirigi ao garoto. Pedi uma ajuda, que obviamente, não veio e comecei a levantar Snape sozinha. Acho que mais por pena de mim do que do Snape, Potter depois de uma clara batalha interna, me ajudou a levar o sonserino. 

Quando finalmente o deixamos na ala hospitalar, ele esboçava uma cara de nojo, como se carregar Severo Snape o tivesse contaminado. Black nos acompanhou, mas de modo algum nos ajudou a carregar-lo. 

Depois do que para mim pareceu uma eternidade, nós chegamos a sala comunal, e o que encontramos lá fez com que a situação de Snape tivesse sido por uma boa causa. Afinal, foi graças a ele que Agatha e Remo tiveram tempo de conversar. 

Eu mal passei pelo quadro da mulher gorda quando fui surpreendida por uma Agatha que me falava mais coisas do que eu era capaz de captar. Eu consegui entender algumas frases como: "Ah Lily, obrigada, apesar de que quando Remo começou a me contar tudo eu quase te matei", "Ele é tão fofo". Eu juro que não sabia se ria, sorria, respondia, ou apenas escutava. Do outro lado do salão eu vi que a situação era um pouco diferente, Potter e Black é quem bombardeavam Remo de perguntas. 

"Agatha. Respira entre uma frase e outra, e me conta o que aconteceu!". 

Nós nos sentamos numa das mesas que estava livre no salão comunal, e Agatha mal me deixou falar. 

"Primeiro, você simplesmente me deixou lá sozinha. Eu fiquei muito furiosa". Eu de risada porque ela falava tudo isso radiante. "E apesar de eu estar decidida a não levar nada do que o Remo dissesse em consideração, quando ele me disse que você havia contado aos marotos que eu gostava dele, eu quase tive um troço. Mas então..." E Agatha me olhou com um ar assustadoramente feliz. "...ele disse que isso não era importante. Porque ele gostava mesmo de mim, e se não tivesse sido por você ter brigado com o Tiago ele nunca descobriria.". 

"As minhas brigas não são tão inúteis". Eu olhei de relance para Tiago ele estava rindo de alguma coisa, provavelmente da cara de Remo, que eu tenho que acrescentar, estava muito engraçada. 

"Não as suas brigas são geniais! De agora em diante eu apoio todas as suas brigas". 

"Continua.". Eu pedi a Agatha. Essa foi a única hora que ela parou de falar, e ficou verdadeiramente sem graça. "Ah...". Ela disse recuperando a voz. "Você já pode imaginar o resto, não Lily?". Eu ri da cara tímida de Agatha, e ela que ainda estava completamente agitada se afastou dizendo que ia salvar o Remo. 

Agora, eu consegui um lugar afastado e estou...Eu não acredito! Eu volto a escrever assim que Potter parar de tentar ver por cima do meu ombro. 

*** 

Acho que vou ter que atualizar novamente a lista de coisas para lembrar de nunca mais fazer. Tenho que incluir, nunca mais prometer de ir com Potter a Hogsmead. Na verdade, eu não vou exatamente com Potter, mas mesmo assim ele estará lá. 

"Lily, o que tanto você escreve ai?". Ele perguntou quando eu fechei bruscamente o meu diário. 

"Isso é um diário Potter, o que você acha que eu escrevo?". Eu perguntei irritada. 

"Não sei...". Ele respondeu, e de repente sorriu marotamente. "Você escreve sobre mim?" 

"Não". Eu menti tão rapidamente, que ele me olhou desconfiado. Sinceramente, eu escrevo mais no diário sobre Tiago Potter do que sobre mim mesma. Não posso negar que essa é uma verdade incômoda. "Mas, o que você quer?". Eu tratei de mudar o ramo da conversa. 

"Bem...". Ele olhou para Agatha e Remo na poltrona próxima a lareira, depois voltou a me encarar. "Eu pensei de irmos juntos no próximo final de semana em Hogsmead.". Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ouvia Potter me convidando para sair, que demorei a assimilar a idéia e responder como sempre. Esse tempo foi o bastante para Tiago sorrir e acrescentar. "Não estaremos exatamente só nós dois. Eu digo. Todos nós. Você, eu, Agatha, Remo, Sirius e, acredite, Sirius encontra alguém.".

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Parecia-me uma proposta razoável. Eu, por alguma razão ainda desconhecida, fiquei nervosa. Olhei para Tiago que me encarava pelo canto dos olhos, e respondi: "Tudo bem. Se todos nós vamos...". Ele estava tão feliz depois da minha resposta, que eu tenho certeza que se não tivesse uma mesa entre nós, ele teria me abraçado novamente. Ele sorriu e respondeu: "Vai ser um ótimo dia, Lily.". 

Porém até "o ótimo dia" eu terei mais duas semanas pela frente... 

**N/A:**

Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários. Mas antes de falar da atualização, ou citar os nomes das pessoas fofas que lêem essa fic, eu vou falar sobre o "Diário da Princesa". 

Sim, sim e sim. Sem dúvida o Lily foi uma grande fonte de inspiração, a começar pelo fato de ser um _diário_. Então, algumas coisas do estilo podem, e vão lhe lembrar o livro. Isto é, se você já o leu. Se não, eu recomendo muito. 

Agora. A próxima atualização vem no dia **16, sexta feira**. 

**Comentários:**

**Fanfiction.net:** Patty E. 

**Aliança 3 Vassouras:** Lary-Chan, Lulu (Também fórum!), Madame Mim/Lisa (Também fórum!), Bruk Malfoy Black, viper girl, Ameria Asakura Black, Isa Potter, becky smyt, HermioneWeasley (olá querida!), =^.^=_§_ViCa_WiCcA_§_=^.^= (obrigada pela empolgação!), ^-^Damaris^-^ (Parabéns!!! Feliz Aniversário!), LuH, Narcise Black, Mione Malfoy, Carol Granger Potter, Karen, Tais Black, Miana (Os dois da capa são pessoas caçadas na net para uma capa. Rs. ) 

-Bruk Malfoy Black, a sugestão é realmente fofa, mas a fic já está terminada. ^^' Obrigadinha, de qualquer forma.  
  
**Fórum:** Minininha Bunitinha, LaRiG, **Vivian Wood**. 

**E-mail:** Dani Lupin 

Beijokas,

Manza


	9. Mar de Dúvidas

**Capítulo 8 – Mar de Dúvidas**  
  
  
Eu não sei se serei capaz de colocar em palavras. É realmente difícil expressar tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. O pior disso tudo são as fases. Porque no começo você tem a fase, que na minha opinião, é a mais saudável mentalmente. Sinceramente, você não tem que fazer nada a não ser sentir raiva! Sentir muita raiva! Não precisa necessariamente pensar sobre o que você está sentido, você simplesmente sente e isso faz muito bem. E foi isso que eu fiz! Eu senti muita raiva de Potter. Eu lembro que quando cheguei na sala comunal naquele dia, eu só faltava ter realmente um troço. A Agatha me fez respirar continua e pausadamente.   
  
A segunda fase continua a ser muito interessante. É nela que você está com imaginação suficiente para bolar mil e um planos de vingança. Normalmente ninguém pensa em dar o troco do mesmo jeito, costumam tentar deixar o tormento ainda maior. E foram planos desses tipos que eu tentei fazer. Potter tinha que ter um segredo, todo mundo tem, eu teria que descobrir o segredo dele...  
  
Mas como toda fase passa, aquela brilhante fase, também passou, e eu entrei numa fase, que eu odeio admitir, é muito mais realizável, porém muito branda. É a fase do 'Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu comigo!', 'Porque logo eu?', 'O que eu fiz para merecer tamanho fardo?' .  
  
Finalmente vem a fase da aceitação. Você acaba até acreditando em destino, porque é tão mais fácil pensar que o que aconteceu tinha que acontecer, e não podia ter sido de outro jeito. Isso me satisfez.  
  
Mas o que eu não consegui perceber, é que conforme foram passando as fases a minha raiva foi abrandando. E esse foi o meu grande erro, porque se eu não tivesse deixado isso acontecer, hoje, eu não estaria nessa situação.  
  
A última, e mais terrível fase, é a da dúvida. Você nunca consegue terminar um pensamento. Tudo vive na base do 'Porque...?', 'Será que...?', 'Talvez...'. E ao mesmo tempo em que você vive num mar de pontos de interrogação, você se culpa imensamente por ter cogitado idéias benevolentes, quando o sujeito realmente não merece.  
  
Então, depois de todo esse misto de sentimentos, você fica tentando achar as respostas para as suas dúvidas, ou volta desde o começo, negando a todas. E é assim que eu me sinto. Não sei que caminho tomar...  
  
Para tudo isso não ficar mais confuso do que já está, ai vai o que aconteceu há quatro dias atrás, terça-feira.  
  
Eu sempre achei que terça era melhor que segunda, mas de agora em diante eu mudo a minha opinião. Terça feira é o pior dia da semana. Eu acordei de bom humor por tudo ter dado certo para a Agatha e Remo, desci animada para tomar café, animação que durou durante quase todo o meu dia. Apenas no final da tarde a conjuntura mudou.  
  
Remo veio me avisar que terça era o primeiro dia da detenção do Potter e do Black, e eu lembrei a ele que os dois também teriam que ficar em detenção no sábado, em decorrência do episódio do Snape. Aliás, eles devem estar a cumprindo nesse momento. Isso explica a ausência do Potter no salão comunal.  
  
De qualquer forma, eu e Remo apenas teríamos que deixa-los na sala de troféus, porque pela décima vez, eles teriam que poli-los. Agatha, no entanto, me pediu gentilmente para que eu os levasse até lá sozinha. Até agora eu não entendo o sentido disso, eles mais do que ninguém conhecem o caminho para aquela sala. Suponho que seja para garantir que eles chegariam mesmo até lá, e não ficariam admirando o céu pelo meio do caminho.  
  
Quando chegamos lá é que as coisas ficaram muito estranhas. Black começou a tentar achar qualquer tipo de desculpa para sair da sala.   
  
"Lily, eu acho que bati o meu braço em uma estátua quando estávamos caminhando. Acho que vou na ala hospitalar...". Ele disse já saindo.  
Eu achei aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas não pude deixar de me preocupar, porque afinal, eu realmente achei que ele estivesse falando sério.   
"Deixa eu ver, talvez eu possa ajudar".  
"Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que não levará mais do que dois segundos para a enfermeira resolver".  
"Mas Black". Ele, que eu presumo que já estivesse no corredor, apenas berrou um "O que?" em resposta.   
"Não se esqueça da detenção!".   
"Claro que não vou me esquecer!". Mais um berro, e um eco.  
  
Eu me voltei para Potter, que me olhava com um interesse aterrorizante. Andei até o outro lado da sala, porque para ele poder me alcançar, no mínimo teria que dar três passos. Tempo o suficiente para, em caso de qualquer problema, eu sacar a minha varinha.  
  
"As instruções que me foram passadas é que você e Black vão dividir os troféus do lado esquerdo da sala, e...O que você está fazendo, Potter?". Tiago caminhava em minha direção, porém de uma forma um tanto quanto apreensiva demais. E foi isso que me assustou. Ele deu de ombros e disse: "Andando?".  
"Po...Pode ficar parado. Você não consegue ouvir parado?"  
"E quem disse que eu quero ouvir?". Agora definitivamente ele estava me assustando. Voltou a caminhar, mas dessa vez muito mais decidido. Eu logo pensei, ainda falta um passo, isso quer dizer, pegue a sua varinha Lílian Evans!!! Mas quem disse que eu fui capaz de realizar esse movimento absolutamente simples, que teria evitado tantos transtornos?  
"Potter você precisa...". Eu nunca cheguei a terminar aquela frase. Eu nem me lembro mais o que iria dizer. Só sei que tudo fora tão rápido que em um instante eu estava falando, em outro beijando Tiago Potter! Eu parecia ter esquecido o que era pensar. Sinceramente, hoje analisando de fora, eu diria a mim mesma usando um dos tons mais bravos da minha mãe, daqueles que ela só usa com Petúnia: 'Lilian Evans o que você pensa que está fazendo?!'. Só sei que se alguém me perguntasse isso naquela hora, eu realmente não saberia o que responder, porque aparentemente a minha mente achava mais interessante um grande vazio do que 'Potter, o que você está fazendo?'. Sinceramente, eu teria me contentado com menos, apenas um empurrão seria o suficiente. Mas eu não fiz nada disso, e se não bastasse eu fiz o que não deveria. Realmente eu estou perdida.  
  
Quando finalmente ele me soltou eu ainda levei alguns segundos para entender tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho, mas eu quando decidi olhar para ele, fiz questão de ser muito clara! Acho que nunca olhei tão brava para uma pessoa do que quando olhei para Tiago. Ele percebeu, é claro, mas só agiu quando eu já estava saindo da sala. Pisava fundo, e só não berrava porque a minha voz ainda não tinha voltado. Só sei que já estava quase fora da sala dos troféus quando Potter me segurou pela mão e disse: "Olhe Lily, desculpe eu...". Mas eu o interrompi, e disse ainda rouca "Desculpe?". Ele aparentemente não sabia o que responder, porque passou a mão nervosamente em seus cabelos. Eu revirei os olhos e finalmente consegui me ver livre daquele tormento.  
  
Nunca caminhei tão rápido até o salão comunal como naquele dia. Pelo menos os meus pés pareciam ter consciência do que eu tinha acabado de fazer. E era com se um filme insuportavelmente insistente continuasse a passar na minha mente. Só que dessa vez, para o meu terror, em câmera lenta. Eu via Potter caminhando, e de repente me envolvendo. Eu sinceramente tinha vontade de chorar, não de tristeza ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas de raiva.  
  
Cheguei ainda atormentada no salão comunal, e como se tivesse a uma distância incrível, eu ouvia Agatha me chamar e fazer perguntas. Eu me arrependo agora de ter sido tão insensível, mas eu simplesmente a deixei falando sozinha e subi para o dormitório para tentar dormir e acordar no dia seguinte com a certeza de que tudo não se tratava de mais um terrível sonho com Tiago Potter.  
  
Entretanto quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, me deparei com o abominável fato que aquilo tudo havia mesmo acontecido. Eu deitei novamente na cama, me sentindo completamente derrotada. Eu lembro de ter pensado muito amargamente, agora Potter já tem o que tanto queria.  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram, parecia que pelo menos um dos meus desejos tinha sido concedido. Potter não veio falar comigo. Nem uma única vez. Obviamente eu notei os olhares curiosos dele. Devia estar se sentindo muito satisfeito.  
  
***  
  
Eu disse alguma coisa como mar de dúvidas há vinte minutos atrás? Eu não tinha noção do que era um mar de dúvidas. Tão logo eu mencionei que Tiago não veio falar comigo, quem subitamente eu vejo parado na minha frente? Ele estava calmamente com os braços cruzados me olhando como se EU quem tivesse feito a besteira toda.  
  
"Até quando você vai ficar fingido que eu não existo?". Eu o olhava incerta se realmente deveria responder.  
"Você não estava em detenção?". Eu desviei rapidamente, e como se ele realmente não estivesse lá, abri qualquer um dos meus livros. Ele pareceu ficar ainda mais bravo com essa minha reação. Sentou a minha frente, como quando me convidou para ir à Hogsmead. Pensando nisso, ele podia realmente ir esquecendo Hogsmead!  
"Lily, me escute". Ele disse isso bem mais doce do que a dois segundos atrás. Como se quisessem me convencer de que o escutar era uma ótima coisa a se fazer. E eu bestamente não respondi nada. Isso deve tê-lo feito achar que ele realmente deveria continuar.  
"Olha naquele dia..."  
"Você já tinha tudo planejado". Eu o interrompi, e agora eu parecia decidia a dizer tudo o que havia me passado pela cabeça.  
"Não exatamente planejado". Ele respondeu nervoso com a perspectiva de eu começar a falar. "Eu só havia mencionado à Sirius..."  
"Mencionado o que?".  
"Algumas coisas. Mas Sirius realmente leva muitas coisas em consideração".  
"Eu posso estar louca, mas não foi o Sirius quem me beijou".  
"Não". Por um momento eu achei que ele estava sem palavras, mas logo depois ele começou a falar rapidamente. "Olha Lily, eu realmente não me controlei, e segui em frente no meu suposto plano com o Sirius".  
"Me sinto _muito_ melhor em saber que aquilo tudo foi fruto de um descontrole".  
"Lily..eu".  
"Eu não acredito que passei as duas últimas semanas realmente cogitando a possibilidade de você ser um cara legal, que..."  
"Eu sou um cara legal!". Ele aparentemente se arrependeu de ter me interrompido quando eu o olhei furiosa.   
"Eu estava cumprindo a minha função de monitora chefe lindamente, quando sem explicação Black reclama de dor no braço. Eu não acredito que fiquei realmente preocupada! Mas eu não esperava que quando me virasse e fosse lhe passar as orientações, eu fosse surpreendida com.."  
"...com um beijo?"  
"É". Eu respondi muito contraria por ele ter completado o meu pensamento.  
"Você me beijou de repente, eu nem tive chance de..."  
"De o que? O que você teria feito?"  
"Qualquer coisa!"  
"Bem...". Ele começou muito calmamente. "Eu posso estar louco.". Ele disse me imitando, e apesar da minha clara cara de desgosto ele continuou. "Mas você correspondeu." Completou muito marotamente, me olhando de lado e passado a mão na parte de trás do cabelo.  
  
Eu abri a minha boca, muito revoltada. Milhares de insultos explodiram na minha cabeça. Mas eu queria o pior deles. Na minha indecisão de qual era eu acabei não dizendo nada. Potter simplesmente disse uma das piores coisas que eu era capaz de ouvir. Simplesmente por ser uma terrível verdade!  
  
Vendo que o meu humor parecia piorar gradativamente depois do que ele dissera, ele deve ter achado que para sua saúde física e mental era melhor se retirar. Mas eu ainda continuei nervosamente o mirando, e quando ele percebeu, que por alguma razão estúpida, eu não conseguia para de o olhar, ele sorriu. Isso me irritou tanto que eu disse a mim mesma que precisava do meu diário imediatamente.  
  
**N/A:**  
  
*Olhos arregalados para o número de comentários*. Eu passei dos cem? Ai meu deusinho! Isso é muito chocante! Muito mesmo! Eu só posso dizer 'Muitoooo Obrigadaaaa!'.   
  
A próxima atualização no dia **19, segunda feira**.  
  
**Comentários**  
  
**Fanfiction.net:** Patty E., Ayumi, Aline Potter.  
  
**Aliança 3 Vassoouras:** Karen, Nyym-chan BT, Madame Mim, Bruk Malfoy Black, Alline_Potter, Raissa, Thaty Tonks, Mione Malfoy, ^^ KaOllA BLaCk ^^, Lux, Lille Rolseth, HermioneWeasley, MariPoTTer, Fernanda, Prão, Bia_Weasley, Aluado, Aninha_Malukinha, Pérola Malfoy, =^.^=_§_ViCa_WiCcA_§_=^.^=, Helena_Black, ***Ev@nS***, Julieta Malfoy, nessinha_black, Lily =), LuH.   
  
-Não tenho como agradecer individualmente, mas agradeço a todas as palavras gentis.   
-Fórum: Obrigada por ter feito o tópico ter crescido tanto. Não tenho colo colocar os nomes agora, mas obrigadaaa.  
-Patty E., obrigada pelo e-mail.  
  
Beijokas  
  
Manza 


	10. Pés Traidores!

**Capítulo 9 – Pés Traidores!**  
  
  
E mais uma vez o meu refugio é o meu diário! Os meus dias andam começando e acabando com a imagem de Tiago Potter na minha frente, e como se não fosse aterrorizante o bastante vê-lo com os olhos bem abertos, agora eu o ando vendo de olhos fechados. E não em sonhos! Eu diria que estou sonhando acordada, ou melhor, tendo pesadelos, acordada.  
  
Ontem quando ele sorriu quando viu que eu não conseguia parar de olha-lo, foi como se alguma parte do meu cérebro achasse muito interessante ficar repetindo aquele sorriso de novo, e de novo. Assim como quando você está na fase dúvida, que você não consegue terminar uma frase, o meu cérebro, sem o meu consentimento, parecia estar repleto de incertezas, pois sempre começava, mas nunca terminava as cenas que eu, involuntariamente, criava na minha cabeça com Tiago Potter.  
  
Eu realmente não deveria ligar para aquele grande arrogante, patético Sr. Potter. Lily, pense com a razão, pense com qualquer coisa, mas pense. Um sorriso não pode ser tão perturbador.  
  
Eu sinceramente estou conformada com o meu absolutamente inútil jeito de agir. Eu deveria treinar mais frases de impacto, elas pelo menos seriam alguma coisa a ser dita em momentos em que a minha mente não colabora. Parece, verdadeiramente, que não trabalhamos juntas.  
  
Eu percebi, também, que a Agatha pode ser muito pouco boa conselheira quando está disposta a 'tentar fazer alguém enxergar', segundo as próprias palavras dela. Mas eu realmente não me importo, porque não pretendo levar todo aquele discurso em consideração. Deve ser essa fase 'a vida é linda!' pela qual ela está passando. Sinceramente ela parece ver romance em tudo.  
  
A única coisa que sei, é que no dia seguinte à essa grande tragédia eu realmente devia estar parecendo um trapo. Agatha, que estava sorrindo em seu sonho – eu reparei -, simplesmente fez uma cara de desgosto quando acordou e me viu.  
  
"O que aconteceu com você?". Ela perguntou muito sem sensibilidade, levando em consideração todo o terror pelo qual eu havia passado. No entanto, ela nem tinha conhecimento do que, afinal, tinha acontecido.  
"O que aconteceu comigo não! O que aconteceu com o Potter!". Eu disse pensando, não é culpa minha que ele não consegue se controlar.  
"Como?". Agatha realmente não tinha entendido o sentido daquela frase.  
"Agatha você sabe que eu tinha que levar Black e Potter para cumprirem detenção na terça?". Ela confirmou sorrindo.  
"Bem...". Eu continuei. "Você não sabe, mas aconteceu um pequeno problema lá."  
"Então é por isso que Potter está tão irritado".  
"O que?". Eu fiquei chocada. Como ela poderia saber se eu não tinha nem contado ainda.  
"Bem, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas Remo me disse que Tiago tinha feito uma grande besteira e agora vivia irritado". Eu concordei totalmente! Sim, grande besteira!  
"Eu lhe digo o que aconteceu!". Eu fiz uma pausa. "Ele me beijou.". Os olhos de Agatha se arregalaram, mas dois segundos depois ela se jogou novamente na cama e começou a dar risada. Se ela não fosse minha amiga de longa data, eu teria ficado muito irritada. Mas Agatha era assim.  
"E o que você fez?". Ela finalmente disse alguma coisa. "Empurrou ele?"  
"Pior"  
"Azarou ele?"  
"Pior."  
"Por deuses Lily, o que você fez com o coitado do garoto?".  
"Coitado?!"  
"O que você fez, Lily?". Ela perguntou, e agora parecia preocupada.  
"Antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho que esclarecer que não foi uma ação voluntária. O meu cérebro me traiu!"  
"Lily, o que você fez?"  
"Se você rir eu juro que vou ficar brava."  
"Porque eu riria?"  
"Eu...correspondi ao beijo."  
"Você o que?". E contrariando o meu aviso de que ficaria brava, ela riu. Eu cruzei os braços, e a lancei um dos meus piores olhares.  
"Eu falei para você não rir".  
"Eu sei Lily, eu sei.". Ela disse isso como quem pede desculpas. "Mas é inevitável.".  
"Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando. Eu não me reconheci.".  
"Olha, eu vou fazer uma pergunta, mas eu não quero que você saia berrando.". Ela disse muito cautelosa.  
"Tudo bem.". Eu respondi com sinceridade.  
"Para você, como foi o beijo?".  
"O que?". Eu estava incrédula. Se ela estava perguntando aquilo que eu achava que ela estava, eu realmente não tinha como não gritar.  
"Você gostou do beijo?". Por todos os santos. Ela estava perguntando aquilo que eu estava pensando.  
"Agatha Cliverland! O que você está pensando?". Ela fez aquela cara de 'Ai meu Deus! Ela está berrando!'.  
"Lily, você disse que não iria berrar.".  
"É inevitável!".  
"Eu vou dizer o que passou pela minha cabeça, mas dessa vez eu falo sério sobre você não berrar!". Eu voltei a cruzar os meus braços, muito contrariada, e murmurei um "Pode falar."  
"Você já considerou a possibilidade de você estar começando a gostar do Potter?"  
  
Mesmo que eu tivesse vontade de berrar, e eu certamente tinha, a minha voz traidora não funcionou. De qualquer forma eu não sabia nem como responder a uma insanidade dessa. Só porque eu tenho um cérebro traidor e uma voz traidora, isso não significava que eu gosto do Potter. Eu pelo menos ainda tenho pés muito fiéis, que prontamente me levaram ao salão comunal no dia em que o Potter fez a grande besteira.  
  
Agatha pareceu preocupada com o meu silêncio, mas logo em seguida voltou a falar, como se a cara de terror que eu tinha feito referente a pergunta dela não significasse nada.  
  
"Eu só estava tentando fazer _alguém_ enxergar". Logo depois ela saiu do dormitório dizendo que iria se encontrar com Remo. _Alguém_! Eu sei muito bem o que ela quer dizer com alguém. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que o Remo anda fazendo com a Agatha, mas coisa boa não pode ser!  
  
Depois daquela discussão, sai desabalada do dormitório e do salão comunal. Pensei até em ir tomar café, mas quando cheguei, o salão principal estava quase vazio. Não gosto de tomar café sozinha. Segui então sem rumo para qualquer lugar do castelo que eu não precisasse ver, nem pensar, em Tiago Potter. Apesar do o meu cérebro ser um traidor, ele precisava de um descanso da imagem daquele garoto. Caso contrário, eu enlouqueceria.  
  
Eu confiava em meus pés, eles tinham me guiado sã e salva ao salão comunal naquele dia, e não havia motivo para eles me traírem agora. Mas quando me dei conta de onde eles tinham me levado, eu olhei pra baixo, como se eles pudessem retribuir o meu olhar, e murmurei um "Até você?! Traidor!". De repente eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Eu estava conversando com os meus pés. E contrariando o meu desejo, eu pensei que se eu havia chegado a esse extremo, a culpa disso tudo era total e inteiramente de Tiago Potter.  
  
Eu sinceramente estava me sentindo derrotada. Como se tudo que eu fizesse ou pensasse não fosse o suficiente para fazer com que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Eu era uma monitora chefe que não havia conseguido cumprir um dever inteiramente de acordo com as regras, uma amiga insensível, e agora estava ficando louca, e culpando as partes do meu corpo por comportamentos estranhíssimos que eu vinha praticando. Eu mal posso identificar quando, e como, tudo isso começou. Num dia eu estava berrando com Tiago Potter, me sentido extremamente satisfeita pelas coisas estarem seguindo o seu curso normal, e no segundo seguinte eu estava planejando um encontro da minha melhor amiga com um maroto. Dias depois eu era uma pessoa com um cérebro, voz, pés traidores. Eu devia estar satisfeita por não ser o coração.  
  
De qualquer forma, depois que eu tirei os olhos dos meus pés, eu olhei para cima e me deparei com o grande campo de quadribol. Era final de tarde, o sol se punha e um vento insuportável batia no meu cabelo, as vezes me impedindo de ver o treino. Treino da Grifinória. Tiago voava muito exibidamente, e Sirius realmente parecia ter milhares de braços para conseguir rebater os dois balaços, que pareciam se multiplicar.  
  
Eu dei alguns passos para trás, como se subitamente tivesse sido notada. Eu tudo o que eu menos queria era ser notada. Se fui ou não notada naquela hora, eu nunca fiquei sabendo. Mas quando já estava a uns dez passos de distância do campo eu vi que o treino havia acabado, e decidi que era hora de correr. Eu não queria me ver, novamente, em frente ao Potter e ouvir ele dizendo bestamente 'Lily, que bom te ver.'.  
  
Infelizmente eu me esqueci que tinha pés traidores. Pés que se recusaram a correr, e pior, pareciam querer se encontrar com Tiago Potter, pois desaceleraram mais ainda o meu paço. O meu cérebro também participou da jogada, pois começou a mandar mais e mais pensamentos felizes. A única que pareceu concordar comigo foi a minha voz, que não falhou. Pelo contrário, falou em alto em bom som.  
  
"Lily". Eu ouvi _aquela_ voz me chamar. Fechei os olhos como querendo que aquilo tudo não se tratasse apenas de um sonho, e finalmente me virei para encarar um Tiago Potter com os seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal – se isso é possível – e sorrindo, como sempre. "Saudades?". Ele logo perguntou.  
  
Eu ri nervosamente. Só mesmo o presunçoso do Potter para pensar uma coisa dessas. Ele tomou essa resposta como um não, para o meu agrado.  
  
"Então...". Ele começou vagarosamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
"Eu não queria estar aqui!". Eu respondi, e pela cara de dúvida dele, ele não desconfiou que eu sofria de pés traidores.  
"Percebo.". Ele respondeu marotamente, e eu para variar fiquei irritada. Sinceramente, eu não deveria deixar o Potter alterar o meu humor. Eu revirei os olhos e rapidamente comecei a caminhar para a sala comunal, não sem antes ouvir um Sirius dizendo "Pontas, meu amigo, você precisa dar um jeito nesse seu _relacionamento_". RELACIONAMENTO?  
  
Em estado de histeria número 3, eu entrei no salão comunal. Agatha e Remo estavam sentados no sofá próximo a lareira. Sem me importar com o que poderia estar interrompendo, eu caminhei até eles e sentei na poltrona em frente. Sentei é modo de dizer, porque eu realmente me larguei.  
  
"O que foi?". Agatha logo perguntou.  
"Você tem uma chance para adivinhar."  
"Potter!"  
"10 pontos para a senhoria Agatha Cliverland!". Ela riu.  
"Até quando você vão continuar brigando?"  
"Até que a morte nos separe?". Eu devia realmente ficar muito engraçada irritada, porque dessa vez Remo também não conseguiu segurar a risada.  
  
Depois um silêncio incomodo se instaurou, e quando eu vi quem passava pelo quadro da mulher gorda, eu disse a Agatha que já estava mais do que na hora de eu dormir. O que era uma grande mentira, levando em conta que eram sete e meia da noite.  
  
Eu subi para o dormitório me carregando, e assim como havia me jogado na poltrona, eu me joguei em minha cama. Pelo menos o aconchego dela ainda era um consolo. Minutos depois Agatha também entrou. Ela ficou parada na minha frente, esperando que eu a notasse.  
  
"O que foi agora?". Eu perguntei.  
"Faça o que fizer, mas perdoe o Potter até a visita a Hogsmead."  
"Hogsmead? Eu não vou mais à Hogsmead!"  
"Vai sim senhora!". E vendo a minha cara de desgosto ela mudou o tom. "Vamos Lily, o Tiago nem fez algo tão grave assim.".  
"Eu não estou ouvindo isso.". Eu peguei o meu travesseiro e joguei em cima dela.  
"Além do mais, o Remo só vai ter essa oportunidade para ir, porque na próxima visita, ele me disse que vai ter que viajar.".  
"Viajar?"  
"Bem, foi isso que ele me disse. Alguma coisa como uma tia estar doente.".  
"Nossa! Se é assim eu vou pensar...". Eu espero que o meu cérebro traidor não interfira!  
"Obrigada.". Ela disse feliz e voltou a sair do dormitório.  
  
Eu peguei o meu travesseiro, que estava jogado no chão, e depois de ficar alguns minutos apenas olhando para o teto, resolvi escrever no meu diário.  
  
**N/A:**  
  
Mais uma vez, obrigada por todos os comentários. A próxima atualização vem no dia **23, sexta feira**.  
  
**Comentários**  
  
**Aliança 3 Vassouras:** =^.^=_§_ViCa_WiCcA_§_=^.^=, ^^ KaOllA BLaCk ^^ (globo de ouro O.õ?), Lary-Chan, Bruk Malfoy Black, Helena_Black, Dani Lupin, Aly Granfoy, Madame Mim, Didi Weasley, Raissa, Gabi Potter, Rafaela Black (Está terminada sim! E sim, eu já li o 5º livro. =P), Karen, Lily=), Thaty Tonks (Parabéns um dia atrasado!), Thaisinha, Minininha Bunitinha, Marotas, Yohana, Patricia Malfoy (Hei, nunca é um comentário em meio a tantos outros. Eu adoro todos! ), Natasha Malfoy, Gabrielle Delacour.  
  
**Fórum:** **Vivian Wood** (9 vezes! Huhu Eu contei!), Lisa/Madame Mim, Ielena, Minininha Bunitinha.  
  
**E-Mail:** Gabriela, Bia, buba555(qual o seu nome? =P).  
  
Bem, acho que não esqueci ninguém!  
  
Beijokas,  
  
Manza


	11. Dez Coisas

**Capítulo 10 – Dez Coisas**  
  
  
Eu sinceramente deveria parar de ter conversas ocasionais com Tiago Potter. Nunca nada de produtivo sai delas.  
  
Depois que Agatha desceu mais uma vez para o salão comunal, eu estava decidida mesmo a dormir, mas o meu antigo problema de sonhar acordada não permitiu. Antes que eu pudesse convencer os meus pés traidores de que o que ele estava pensando não era uma boa idéia, eu já estava descendo e me encaminhando para as poltronas do salão comunal. Tão logo todos – Agatha e Remo, Sirius, Pedro e Tiago – me viram, pararam de conversar. Ficou muito claro para mim, que eu era o assunto. Notando a minha irritação por estar sendo comentada, Agatha resolveu falar.  
  
"Vai ficar ai de pé Lily?". Ela perguntou ainda nervosa.  
Eu me sentei ainda desconfiada. E infelizmente o único lugar disponível era ao lado de Potter; Agatha e Remo estavam na minha frente; Sirius no meu lado direito; Pedro no esquerdo. Ninguém falava, e quando a situação chegou em seu auge eu resolvi que se quisesse manter a minha sanidade, eu teria que falar.  
"E então, você vão me contar sobre o que estavam conversando?".  
Surpreendentemente todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, o que não resolveu o problema, já que desse modo eu não entendia nada. Era uma mistura de "Desculpa Lily...", "Então nós pensamos...", "Nós estávamos tentando decidir", "O Tiago queria saber porque você é tão teimosa.".  
"O que?". Eu berrei, identificando essa última frase.  
Abruptamente todos pararam de falar. Agatha me olhou culpada. Tiago parecia estar decidindo se olhava bravo para Sirius ou bestamente para mim.  
"O que o que Lily?". Agatha perguntou.  
"Quem disse 'O Tiago queria saber porque você é tão teimosa'?"  
"Fui eu.". Sirius se identificou e eu olhei furiosa para Tiago.  
"Eu teimosa?". Eu perguntei. Eu não acho que sou teimosa. Agatha é mil vezes mais do que eu. As pessoas esquecem tão rápido dos acontecimentos. Há dias atrás ela não queria nem ouvir falar a palavra 'maroto'.  
"Você é um pouco teimosa Lily". Agatha e Remo disseram juntos.  
"Muito teimosa". Sirius os interrompeu.  
"Eu concordo com o Sirius". Pedro disse entre uma mordida e outra de seu chocolate. Tiago, porém, não disse nada.  
"E você?". Eu me dirigi ao próprio.  
"Bem Lily, você definitivamente poderia parar de brigar comigo um pouco.".  
"Eu não acredito! Isso é um complô! Agatha!!!". Ela deu um sorriso torto e se afundou mais para o lado do Remo.  
"Bem..." Eu comecei decidida a resolver a situação. "Vocês poderiam me dizer porque eu sou teimosa?"  
"É como o Pontas aqui disse..."  
"Porque vocês se chamam desse modo?". Eu interrompi Sirius, mas ele meramente respondeu, "Segredo!"  
"Continuando. É como Tiago disse. Você não perde uma oportunidade de brigar com ele.".  
"Ele também não perde uma oportunidade de dizer coisas que me irritam". Eu logo rebati.  
"Eu não quero te irritar!". Tiago finalmente deu a graça de sua presença naquela conversa.  
"Não. Frases irritantes são da sua natureza mesmo. Sem contar a terrível mania que você tem de bagunçar ainda mais o seu cabelo.".  
"Porque isso te irrita tanto?". Ele respondeu bravo.  
"Eu não sei!". Mais uma vez o silêncio. Eu acho que cada um estava bolando uma explicação para essa minha irritação em questão. Agatha eu tenho certeza, já que sorria. No entanto, eu até agora não entendo porque, e nem sei se quero entender. Tiago, eu espero que inconscientemente, passou a mão em seu cabelo. Sirius parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. Eu resolvi falar.  
"Eu quero saber.". E todos se voltaram para mim. "Dez coisas do porque eu deveria ser mais _simpática_ com o Tiago.".  
Cada um analisou aquela situação de uma forma diferente. Agatha parecia considerar a questão, Remo parecia já ter algo em mente, Sirius não via a hora de começar a falar, e Tiago estava mais pensativo do que o normal. Possivelmente tentando achar alguma coisa para dizer, uma tarefa, que eu tenho que admitir, devia ser árdua.  
  
"Bem." Agatha começou. "Eu tenho a primeira razão. Você nunca experimentou ser simpática com ele, você não sabe as conseqüências, e eu acho que vale a pena pagar para ver.". Ela sorriu como sempre que achava um argumento irrefutável. E por mais que eu pensasse em algo para dizer, qualquer coisa que me levasse a desconsiderar o que ela dissera, não conseguia achar nada. Mas de qualquer forma ainda faltavam mais nove.  
"Eu tenho segundo.". Remo logo se pronunciou, encorajado pelo sucesso de Agatha. "O Tiago pode ser um pouco confiante em si mesmo de mais, mas ele é um grande amigo. Para todas as horas. Digo por experiências pessoais.". Eu não podia contestar as experiências pessoais de Remo. De qualquer forma, eu não acho que ele estava mentindo, eu pude ver o quão frustrado pelo amigo Tiago ficou no dia em que Agatha confundiu tudo. Eu cruzei os braços de irritação.  
"Ainda faltam oito.".  
"Eu digo o terceiro.". Foi a vez de Sirius se fazer ouvir. "Eu conheço Tiago desde o primeiro ano e, só perdendo para mim, é claro, ele é quem conhece o maior número de passagens secretas do castelo. Eu posso garantir que são muito úteis em momentos desconfortáveis. E até você, Lily, está sujeita a momentos desconfortáveis.". Apesar de eu não me imaginar em momentos desconfortáveis parecidos com os de Sirius, era um argumento.  
"Sete.".  
"Eu tenho quarto.". Eu me assustei em ver Pedro falar. Ele parecia tão concentrado comendo o seu chocolate, que eu pensei que ele não fosse se incomodar em entrar na discussão. "Tiago é o melhor aluno de transfiguração, e assim como ele me ajuda, ele poderia ajudar você.". Eu sorri indignada. Eu assumo que eu tenho algumas mínimas dificuldades, mas eu não chego a ser o desastre total do Pedro. De qualquer forma, por mais horrível que fosse, era mais um argumento. Encostando as costas na poltrona eu murmurei, "Seis."  
"Quinto.". Agatha de novo. Eu já me senti derrotada antes de ela falar, era óbvio que eu não encontraria um contra-argumento. "Ele claramente gosta de você.". Eu não posso negar isso. Já perdia a conta de quantas vezes ele me chamou para sair, e sinceramente ninguém, nem mesmo o Potter, pede alguém para sair se não gostar dessa pessoa. Eu suspirei.  
"Cinco."  
"Eu digo o sexto". Sirius novamente. Eu olhei para Potter. Será que ele não iria se pronunciar? Afinal, aquela situação toda era para citar dez argumentos positivos sobre ele. Mas em resposta ele sorriu, como se estivesse preparando um grand finale. "Além de passagens secretas o Tiago é conhecedor das mais raras azarações, podendo causar sérios danos a qualquer um que lhe desagrade. Não, é claro, sem antes ter o seu consentimento.". Ele sorriu inocentemente. Eu retribui o sorriso pensando 'realmente uma grande qualidade'.  
"Quatro."  
"Sétimo". Agatha. "Ninguém gosta de viver brigando, nem mesmo você Lily. Mais alguns encontros casuais com o Potter, e você corre um sério risco de ter um infarto. O único jeito de evitar isso é se controlar e tentar não ver tudo de um modo negativo.". Sinceramente Agatha estava se saindo pior do que o meu cérebro, voz ou pés traidores! Eu murchei na minha poltrona, tentando pensar no que aconteceria se eles chegassem ao final da contagem.  
"Três.".  
Por um minuto eu chegue a sorrir, achando que ninguém iria falar. Porém um segundo depois Remo disse: "Oitavo".  
"Se você um dia quiser ser invisível, Tiago é o único que pode realmente fazer isso acontecer.". Eu fiquei feliz! Aquilo não era um argumento. Eu nem sabia o que significava.  
"O que?". Eu perguntei.  
"Digo, literalmente invisível.". Remo tentou esclarecer.  
"Capa da invisibilidade.". Tiago, infelizmente, provou que aquilo fazia sentido. Saber essa informação, no entanto, me deixou muito feliz. Fazia da minha função como monitora chefe uma tarefa muito mais fácil.  
"Dois.".  
"Nono.". Agatha!!! "Eu acho que se você desse uma chance entenderia o que eu vivo lhe dizendo sobre os marotos serem mais do que aparentam. O Tiago sabe ser bem divertido. Além do mais, você vai poder descobrir se o fato dele passar tanto a mão no cabelo é proposital, ou acontece mais por força do hábito.". Três em um?  
Eu definitivamente não tinha mais esperanças.  
"Décimo". Tiago finalmente falou. Todos pareciam curiosos, e eu também estava, no entanto fazia o maior esforço que podia para não deixar isso transparecer. "Esta muito claro para mim, Lily, que você gosta de mim.". Eu o olhei indignada, mas ele ainda não havia terminado. "Ou pelo menos não me odeia. Então, eu não vejo sentido você continuar brigando comigo.". Por um longo tempo todos nós só ouvimos o crepitar da lareira. Eu me levantei, assustando-os. "Vocês venceram! Talvez Tiago". Eu disse me virando para ele. "Talvez eu seja mais amigável com você.". Ele sorriu, mas eu percebi que por algum motivo ele não parecia satisfeito. Eu comecei a caminhar em direção as escadas que dão acesso ao dormitório, quando senti alguém me segurar pelo braço. Tiago.  
  
"Olha, eu não quero que você veja isso como uma obrigação.".  
Eu o olhei de relance. "Primeiro. Você ajudaria muito se parasse de sorrir.". Ele definitivamente não entendeu aquele meu pedido, e estava preste a passar a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, quando pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa. Eu me senti terrivelmente culpada! Estava acabando com hábitos milenares de pessoas alheias!  
"Bem.". Eu pela primeira vez no dia sorri. "Eu não encaro isso como uma obrigação.".  
  
Eu juro, depois disso eu, literalmente, não senti a terra firme. Ele me abraçou, e se isso já não fosse suficientemente ruim, eu senti que dei um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus. Eu não sei porque, mas quando ele decidiu me dar chão novamente eu realmente me senti tonta, como se eu não tivesse dado apenas uma volta, e sim dez.  
  
"Certo". Eu respondi quando me sento capaz.  
"Boa noite, Lily.". Ele agora ele estava realmente radiante.  
  
Agora escrevendo sobre isso eu resolvi contra-atacar da única forma que consigo.  
  
**Dez coisas do porque eu não devo ser _simpática_ com Tiago Potter!**  
  
1. Como o próprio Sirius disse, Tiago é perito em azarações e afins, até esse ponto tudo bem. Porém ele se utiliza desse talento duvidável para atazanar a vida de quem não o idolatra. Infelizmente eu tenho que destacar Snape em meio a multidão de prejudicados.  
2. Ele não é o que se possa chamar de bom menino em aula, e se isso não bastasse, quem tem aula com ele acaba sofrendo as conseqüências dessas atitudes irresponsáveis.  
3. Ele vive sorrindo e passando a mão em seu cabelo só porque acha que isso faz dele um cara legal!  
4. Ele faz do talento dele no quadribol mais um motivo do porque ele deve estar acima de qualquer outra pessoa.  
5. Ele abraça pessoas sem saber se realmente está autorizado a isso.  
6. Ele aterroriza os primeiranistas sempre que encontra um. Sinceramente, será que ele esquece que já passou por isso?  
7. Ele ri escandalosamente durante as refeições, atrapalhando aqueles que querem comer e ter certeza que não terão uma disfunção intestinal.  
8. Ele vive dizendo frases que se não o glorificam, reforçam a sua arrogância.  
9. Ele parece não entender quando recebe um 'não' como resposta a um pedido para sair.  
10. Ele me beijou!!!  
  
Eu sinceramente acho que fui bem mais convincente...  
  
**N/A:**  
  
E aqui vamos nós. Toda a vez que eu entro na minha fic, eu fico mais e mais chocada com o número de comentários. Eu só quero dizer, que ficou MUITO feliz que vocês estejam gostando.  
  
A próxima atualização vê no dia **26, segunda-feira**.  
  
**Comentários:**  
  
**Fanfiction.net:** Patty E., Dark Saturno.  
  
**Aliança 3 Vassouras:** Lily =), Madame Mim (também fórum), Mylla Black, Erica Ravenclaw, nessa_malfoy (mega comentário), Narcise Black (sim, a fic está terminada), ^^ KaOllA BLaCk ^^, Jéssi Lupin, =^.^=_§_ViCa_WiCcA_§_=^.^=, Thaty Tonks, Mione Malfoy, Lady_Aluada, BelZinha, Helena_Black, Karen (ai não sei sobre continuação), alessa black (tem 17 caps.), Lórien, Gabi Potter (hum não dá. A fic tá terminada), Gabrielle Delacour, Ameria Asakura Black, M´ Black e Carol Tonks (Eu faço parte do fórum do Beco, mas não entro lá freqüentemente. Me falem um tópico que vocês postam, para que eu possa encontrar vcs.), Jane Malfoy, =^.^= Ca Potter =^.^=, Winky (Olá amiga!).  
  
**Fórum:** Izabel.  
  
**E-mail:** Vanessa, Bia.  
  
Eu espero não ter esquecido ninguém.  
Beijokas,  
  
Manza


	12. Hesitação

**Capítulo 11 – Hesitação**  
  
  
Eu e minha grande boca! Quando a minha voz traidora não falha, ela fala demais. Desta vez, no entanto, ela conseguiu superar qualquer limite. Tudo bem ela falhar em frente ao Potter, eu já estou me acostumando com isso, mas ela decidiu tomar a dianteira perante as decisões da minha vida. Isso é inadmissível! Não estou dizendo que estou presa a decisão que ela tomou, porque Potter entendeu as _circunstancias_, mas de qualquer forma, sem consultar o meu cérebro – igualmente traidor - ela simplesmente foi falando, como se estivesse autorizada a isso.  
  
Se as partes do meu corpo continuarem a me trair desse jeito, só há um fim que eu posso imaginar. Um fim completamente desastroso. Para falar a verdade, eu nem gosto de pensar sobre isso, porque certamente eu saberei controlar a situarão, e não deixarei ela chegar nesse ponto lamentável.  
  
Tudo começou na manhã de segunda feira, após aquele dia desastroso, em que os marotos mais a Agatha armaram aquela espécie de complô e argumentaram dez razões do porque eu deveria ser mais simpática com Tiago. Sinceramente? Eu nunca pensei em ser realmente mais amigável, mas, aparentemente, alguma parte dentro de mim levou aquelas dez razões muito a sério, porque logo no dia seguinte eu me peguei até sorrindo para [í]ele. Realmente terrível. Mas nada se compara a minha atitude no final da tarde, depois da última aula (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas). Provavelmente foi uma armação muito bem articulada entre o meu cérebro e a minha voz.  
  
Eu acordei bem mais animada do que achava que estaria e do que deveria. Logo percebi que estava sozinha. Todas as outras garotas, inclusive Agatha, já tinham descido para o café. Eu me lembro de ter pensado em ralhar com ela por não ter me esperado.  
  
Agradecendo ao tempo por estar fazendo sol, eu desci, animada, as escadarias que levam ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Já estava praticamente fora quando notei uma figurinha, que parecia estar muito concentrada em um livro. Sentada na poltrona mais próxima a lareira, – que essa hora estava apagada. – Agatha fechava cada vez mais os olhos na tentativa de enxergar as letras já gastas de um livro de criaturas mágicas. Involuntariamente, eu procurei trazer o meu calendário de provas do fundo da minha memória. Criaturas, mágicas, criaturas mágicas... nós não tínhamos prova. Eu não podia ter esquecido de anotar, podia?  
  
"Agatha?". Ela fechou o livro com tamanha rapidez e brutalidade, que uma grande porção de poeira flutuou e foi iluminada pelos raios solares, que entravam pelas janelas do salão.  
"Lily!". Ela disse parecendo aliviada. "Nunca mais me dê um susto desses!".  
"O que você está fazendo?". Eu perguntei muito desconfiada daquele comportamento atípico.  
"Estudando. Péssima em criaturas mágicas. Café?! Estou morrendo de fome. Acho que hoje vou comer umas duas torradas a mais.". Ela mudou de assunto, ou foi só impressão minha? Eu resolvi não fazer mais perguntas, mas eu não precisava pensar muito para saber que ela estava me escondendo algo.  
  
Caminhamos até o salão comunal com Agatha falando mais do que a boca. Acho que ela estava tentando não me fazer falar, caso eu resolvesse fazer perguntas desconfortáveis.  
  
Assim que sentamos no lugar de costume, Agatha começou a escolhera suas torradas, e eu me servi de um pedaço de bolo. Olhei para cima e sorrir diante de um céu completamente azul. Entretanto quando baixei meus olhos, uma tempestade parecia ter se formado. O que os marotos estavam fazendo nessa parte da mesa? Porque os marotos estavam sentando ao nosso lado? Porque Potter tinha que sentar ao meu lado?  
  
"Resolvemos que de agora em diante vamos tomar café com vocês.". Black começou. Como se eu não estivesse notando esse pequeno detalhe. Além do mais, um holofote parecia ter se acendido em cima da minha cabeça, e da de Agatha, porque muitas cabeças do salão começaram a virar em nossa direção.  
"Afinal...". Eu me virei para olhar Tiago. Ele interrompeu o que estava dizendo e sorriu brevemente. E como se os músculos da minha face tivessem recebido uma ordem para contraírem-se, eu sorri de volta. Um sorriso tímido, mas mesmo assim um sorriso. Socorro!!! Tiago, eu notei, ficou espantado com essa minha atitude, e como se aquilo já não tivesse sido o suficiente, ele sorriu novamente, daquele jeito perturbado, que faz os seus olhos se iluminarem e uma vozinha dentro de mim gritar: "Pare de se atormentar com isso Lílian Evans!". Ele tem olhos castanho-esverdeados. "Afinal...". Ele voltou a falar. "A Agatha é namorada do Remo e a Lily prometeu não brigar mais tanto comigo."  
"Faz sentido.". Agatha respondeu, Remo sorriu, Tiago passou a mão em seu cabelo (Francamente!), Sirius parecia estar olhando para a mesa da Corvinal, Pedro comia com vontade todas as torradas da mesa e apenas eu parecia estar insatisfeita, pois olhei Agatha com cara de 'Como assim _faz sentido_, Agatha?'. Ela, no entanto, se notou isso não demonstrou, pois começou a disputar com Pedro as torradas. O que estava acontecendo? Desde quando era normal os marotos decidirem sentar do nosso lado da mesa? O que eu perdi?  
  
Eu sinceramente estava atordoada com toda aquela situação. Os marotos tomavam café como se todo dia invadissem espaços de mesas alheias. Eu estava tão distraída que quando Tiago começou uma conversa, fiquei tão assustada que respondi.  
  
"Então Lily, preparada para o sábado?".  
"Claro.". Entretanto para mim nada estava claro. Sábado? O que tinha no sábado? Foi com um grande choque que eu me lembrei de Hogsmead. Eu tinha dito "claro"?  
"Então você vai mesmo?". Ele demonstrava um misto de surpresa e excitação. Eu tive uma idéia genial para não responder novamente. Apenas pequei e mordi a primeira torrada que vi pela frente (recebi olhares furiosos de Agatha e Pedro, que aparentemente estavam disputando aquela torrada especificamente), e concordei com a cabeça, espiando o sorriso de Tiago pelo canto do olho.  
"Bem...". Sirius entrou na nossa conversa. "Eu já tenho tudo preparado para Hogsmead.". Ele sorriu marotamente e indicou com a cabeça uma garota sentada na mesa da Corvinal. De longe, eu só pude identificar o liso, longo cabelo preto da corvinal.  
"Belle?". Tiago riu divertido. (Como eu não desconfiei que Tiago a conhecia?) "Como você, afinal, consegui essa façanha?".  
"Esse tipo de segredo a gente não revela em público.". Sirius zombou.  
"Eu sei como ele conseguiu!". Foi a vez de Remo entrar na conversa. Ele não parecia estar com cara de quem estava disposto a guardar esse segredo do 'público'.  
"Como?". Tiago perguntou.  
"Ele usou aquele dote canino dele.". Tiago riu de tal forma que eu deu um pulo da cadeira.  
"Aluado!". Sirius exclamou bravo.  
"Por favor Belle!". Remo imitou o que eu imagino ter sido a voz e cara de Sirius convidando a garota. Cara de cachorro abandonado. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.  
"Sinceramente Almofadinhas, eu pensei que você fosse superar o meu record!".  
"Caro Pontas, o seu record é realmente inatingível!".  
"Que record?". Agatha perguntou o que estava na ponta da minha língua.  
"De 'nãos'.". Remo respondeu. "Tiago recebeu 57 da Lily, e Sirius 32 da Belle.". Eu sinceramente simpatizei com a garota mesmo antes de a conhecer.  
"Aula!". Sirius berrou muito irritado. "Rabicho, solta a torrada. Pontas, Aluado, vamos!". E foi ai que Tiago fez aquilo _mais uma vez_. Ele se despediu de mim com um beijo na bochecha, e disse: "Nos vemos, Lily.", sorriu de modo perturbador e saiu do salão rindo de um Sirius que o atacava com alguns livros.  
  
"Sinceramente, o que tem nele, que só fica me beijando?". Agatha não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas me olhou com cara de 'É realmente um segredo guardado a sete chaves. Ninguém nem desconfia'.  
  
Como se uma felicidade esquisita tivesse se apoderado de mim, o meu dia foi estranhamente encantador. Deve ter sido por estar sol. Sempre deixa as pessoas mais felizes. No entanto, no final na tarde, como se de repente furacão passasse por Hogwarts, a minha conjuntura mudou. Eu saí irritada da última aula por estar ouvindo uma gritaria sem fim no corredor. "Cale a boca, Potter". Eu tremi, de novo não!  
  
"Retire o que você disse, Seboso.". Uma risada, um feitiço.  
  
Lupin que estava perto da briga, tentava em vão fazer Tiago se acalmar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.  
  
"Parem!". Ninguém parecia ter me escutado "Parem! PAREM!". Mais uma vez fui ignorada. E simplesmente não poderia continuar a acontecer. Era hora de apelar para medidas drásticas. "_Petrificus Totalus_! _Petrificus Totalus_!".  
  
Eu respirei descompassado. Eu tinha enfeitiçado Tiago Potter? Eu olhei para Lupin, e ele também parecia desconcertado. Depois eu olhei para Snape, igualmente petrificado. Eu me virei novamente para Tiago, e corri em sua direção, ajoelhe-me ao seu lado e murmurei "_Finite Incantaten_...". Tiago "acordou" prontamente, ele me olhou confuso, e depois sorriu.  
  
"Você está bem?". Eu perguntei receosa. Ele olhou para si próprio e depois para mim. Envergonhada, eu percebi que estava quase, literalmente, em cima dele. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e respondeu: "Claro!".  
"Certo.". Eu disse ainda sem graça. Me levantei, caminhei até Snape. "_Finite Incantaten_!". Snape "acordou" agitado. Nunca vi alguém se colocar em pé com tamanha rapidez. Ele já estava caminhando na direção de Tiago com a varinha empunho, quando eu o interrompi, me colocando entre ele e Tiago, e apontei a minha varinha para o peito de Snape. "Você nem pense nisso.". Ele ainda me encarou por alguns segundos, deu dois passos para trás, guardou calmamente a varinha em suas vestes, e riu falsamente. "Namoradinha, Potter?". Tiago se irritou verdadeiramente com aquela pergunta. Ele estava decidido a "partir para cima do Snape", quando eu o impedi, me colocando como um obstáculo e murmurando um "Não Tiago.".  
Muito contrariado ele se afastou, Snape o olhou com superioridade e eu voltei a discussão.  
"O que você disse, Snape?". Eu perguntei com uma idéia em mente. Até agora eu não como ela surgiu, e nem como se concretizou, mas o fato é que ela aconteceu, e eu não consegui impedi-la. Ele me olhou satisfeito por alguém estar decidido a responder a sua pergunta, virou-se para Tiago e repetiu a pergunta. "Namoradinha, Potter?". Eu o olhei satisfeita. "Exatamente!". Por Merlin! De onde raios surgiu aquela palavra?  
  
Eu vi muitos rostos chocados, outros intrigados, Snape parecia "murchar", mas a única reação que eu não queria ver, me encarou chocada e com um sorriso que vacilava em seu rosto.  
  
"O Show acabou! Para suas salas comunais!". Eu fiquei muito satisfeita quando ouvi a voz de Remo gritar.  
  
Eu continuava a encarar um Tiago, incerta se sorria, falava, ou permanecia em silêncio. Ele tampouco conseguiu decidir por uma reação. Ficamos em silêncio. Caminhamos em silêncio. O silêncio pelo menos não saia por ai falando que era namorada de Tiago Potter. Quando estávamos em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, e eu já abria a minha boca para dizer a senha, Tiago disse subitamente: "Não!".  
  
"Não, o que?". Eu respondi muito satisfeita por ele ter começado uma conversa.  
"Você só disse _aquilo_ para encerrar a discussão, não?". Ele de alguma forma parecia decepcionado.  
"É.". Eu respondi tentando ser o mais amigável possível.  
Tiago sorriu, e passou a mão por seus cabelos.  
"Tudo bem. Eu estou acabando o nosso namoro aqui.". Eu ri aliviada.  
"Até que você não daria um mal namorado.". Eu disse brincando, eu acho.  
"A menos, que você não queira terminar.". Ele falou e por uma fração de segundos eu achei que fosse sério, e por causa dessa fração eu hesitei. Não respondi nada, e mesmo que quisesse, não pude. O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu, e uma Agatha um tanto quanto transtornada apareceu. "Que bom que vocês estão aqui!". Ela nos puxou para dentro e de repente eu me vi em mais uma reunião com os marotos.  
  
  
**N/A:**  
  
Olá! Como vão todos(as)? A próxima atualização vem no dia **30, sexta-feira.**  
  
**Comentários:**  
  
**Fanfiction.net:** Ryoko, Isa, Karen13, Sayo Amakusa Sagara, Isabelle Linares.   
  
**Aliança 3 Vassouras:** Helena_Black, Lily =), Tati Weasley, Anitta Black, Patricia Malfoy (gosto de D/G sim), Kathinha Weasley, Thaty Tonks, Dani Lupin, Sarah B., .:*Nami*:., Gabrielle Delacour, Karen, =^.^=_§_ViCa_WiCcA_§_=^.^=, Marina Wood, Angel =^.^=, JuSnape, Lari, Camila, FERNANDA, Manoela Wood, Mionew (Hei amiga).  
  
Poxa! Eu nem sei o q dizer. Muuuito obrigada.  
  
**Fórum:** Vivian Wood.  
Se eu esqueci de alguém, me dêem um puxão de orelha.  
  
Beijokas,  
  
Manza


	13. Ataque de Riso

**Capítulo 12 – Ataque de Riso**  
  
  
Acho que minha boca está aberta até agora de espanto! Eu nunca imaginei. Quem diria que o Remo, monitor chefe, namorado da Agatha é um lobisomem. Não que isso faça dele uma pessoa menor. Muito pelo contrário. Eu fiquei impressionada com a maturidade com que ele fala desse detalhe. E eu reclamando por ter pés, cérebro, voz, traidores.  
  
Eu fiquei com o coração pequenininho quando Agatha, muito nervosa, pegou seu livro sobre criaturas mágicas. Estávamos todos lá. Nos mesmos lugares de dois dias atrás. Eu ao lado do Potter. Ela abriu o livro e o jogou no chão para que todos o pudessem ver ao mesmo tempo. Caiu com um baque amortecido.  
  
"Isso faz sentido para vocês como faz para mim?". Ela perguntou com um pesar.  
  
As reações foram diversas. Remo fechou os olhos imediatamente como quem recebe uma notícia muito ruim. Tiago, Sirius e até Pedro enrijeceram seus rostos. Eu me virei para ver melhor o que aquela página dizia. Lobisomens? Eu sinceramente não estava entendendo o objetivo de Agatha.  
  
"Se fizer.". Tiago começou. "O que você vai fazer?". Agatha ponderou por um momento, e depois de um tempo disse calma. "Nada. Porque não há nada que eu possa fazer.". As expressões dos três marotos suavizaram um pouco, porém Remo definitivamente fez jus ao seu apelido.  
  
"Remo?". Agatha praticamente implorava por alguma reação. Remo suspirou.  
"O que você quer que eu diga Agahta? Não há muito mais o que explicar.".  
"Eu não quero que você me explique nada, porque...".  
"Olha Agatha.". Remo não a olhava, nem para qualquer um daquele grupo. Mirou o chão muito concentrado. "Eu sinto muito se aos três anos fui mordido por um lobisomem, se tive que passar a minha vida inteira me desculpando com as pessoas por ser o que sou, por quase não ter a oportunidade de estudar na minha vida, por..."  
"Não! Não!". Agatha o interrompeu. Esfregava as mãos muito nervosamente. "Eu sei que você não tem culpa Remo. Eu não estou dizendo isso. Só queria." Ela vacilou. "Só queria ouvir da sua boca.".  
"Vai fazer diferença? Você já sabe agora. Remo não precisa implorar pela sua companhia.". Black entrou na discussão.  
"Mas, eu não quero isso.". Agatha passou a mão eu seu cabelo, e levantou-se da poltrona. Andava de um lado a outro, murmurando palavras inaudíveis a si mesma. Depois de um tempo, ajoelhou-se em frente ao Remo, e o olhou nos olhos. "Você não tem culpa e eu sei disso. Também não vou te evitar, porque eu...eu...amo você. Mas eu quero ouvir da sua boca Remo. Por favor...". Remo sorriu compreensivo, ficou algum tempo em silêncio, apenas olhando Agatha apaixonadamente.  
"Eu sou um lobisomem Agatha Cliverland. E eu não quero que você se sinta mal por isso.". Agatha sorriu, e desageitadamente o abraçou. "Você é o lobisomem mais manso que eu já conheci. O único, mas mesmo assim...".  
  
Eu confesso que levei um tempo para processar a informação. Agora muitas coisas faziam sentido. As viagens do Remo. O porque dele estar sempre por uma semana com um aspecto doentio. Devia ser lua cheia quando chegamos a Hogwarts, ele parecia realmente mal. E subitamente eu entendi. Aluado, não podiam ter inventado apelido melhor. Mas então, porque Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho?  
Eu mal sabia o que falar. Tiago me olhou cuidadoso, e sussurrou no meu ouvido: "O que tem com você?".  
"Eu não sabia.". Eu respondi baixinho.  
"Agatha não tinha contado?". Ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.  
"Não.". Eu respondi ainda fora da realidade.  
"Sabe, é bem divertido ter um amigo lobisomem.". Ele respondeu, e eu pude notar o tom maroto de sua voz.  
"Porque eu sinto como se nós não soubéssemos de tudo ainda?". Eu perguntei tentando usar o mesmo tom. Eu estava mesmo tendo uma conversa normal e divertida com Tiago Potter? Seja lá o que fosse eu estava me sentido bem. Ele respondeu fazendo uma cara de quem considera a questão de suprema relevância.  
"Talvez...". Ele respondeu. "Só talvez, você ainda não saibam de tudo.". Eu cruzei os meus braços e o encarei.  
"Eu quero saber.". Ele riu. Eu não me importo quando Agatha ri da minha cara, porque eu sei que se ela não tiver essa reação ela está doente, mas Tiago? Eu não estou acostumada a ver Tiago rindo da minha cara. E se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, eu sorriu _daquele jeito_. Eu não consigo entender porque fico tão alterada com isso.  
"Lily, você é engraçada. Involuntariamente, é claro.". Ele não sabe como eu me senti melhor em ser chamada de palhaça. Eu tinha nariz vermelho, e a cara cheia de pó de arroz? Bem, foi assim que eu me senti quando mais uma vez Tiago desatou a dar risada. Eu já mencionei que a risada do Potter é um tanto quanto chamativa demais? Pois bem, dois segundos depois todos os outros marotos e Agatha nos encaravam.  
"O que foi?". Sirius perguntou.  
Tiago estava incapacitado para responder, e eu cada vez menos entendia o motivo daquele ataque.  
"Eu não sei.".  
"Como não sabe?". Agatha perguntou.  
"Vamos Lily, nós queremos rir também.". Sirius novamente.  
  
Porque eles não acreditavam em mim? Eu olhei para Tiago revoltada, como se um olhar pudesse, ao menos, o congelar (Ele pararia de rir, não?).  
  
"Eu juro que não sei.". Eu respondi tão sincera, que não esperava mais uma rodada de risos histéricos. "Tiago, quer parar?". Mas ele ria mais e mais. "Eu desisto.". Eu recostei derrotada na poltrona.  
  
Sirius me olhava com cara de 'é sua culpa por eu não estar rindo com o Tiago.', Agatha estava mais interessada em Remo (o inverso também é verdadeiro), Pedro parecia estar com Sirius nessa, eu estava mal humorada por Tiago ter me chamado de palhaça, e ao mesmo tempo queria rir. Quer dizer, ou eu me traia mais uma vez, rindo, ou eu guardava a vontade. Depois do que para mim pareceu uma eternidade, Tiago conseguiu se controlar, e eu consegui para de me perguntar se devia ou não me trair. Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.  
  
"O que aconteceu Tiago. A Lily não conseguiu nos dizer.". Ele olhou para mim chateado.  
"Eu não tenho culpa se o seu amigo tem ataques de risos inexplicáveis.".  
"Para falar a verdade.". Agatha entrou na discussão. "Ataques de risos normalmente não são explicáveis.".  
"Tiago?". Eu perguntei. Queria saber o motivo daquela cena toda.  
"Lily.". Ele começou daquela forma toda encantada. "Você é maravilhosa!".  
  
Alguém por favor me explica alguma coisa! Ele ri da minha cara, me chama de palhaça, e me diz que eu sou maravilhosa. Depois eles dizem que nós é que somos complicadas. Quer dizer, se eu um dia entender o que se passa naquela cabeça doentia do Tiago, eu deveria ganhar um Nobel por prestar um serviço extremamente importante à humanidade. Imaginem quantas cenas assim seriam evitadas? O mundo conseguiria, afinal, entrar em harmonia. Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas se terremotos não aconteceram no Japão fruto das incontroláveis risadas do Tiago.  
  
"O que?". Eu perguntei completamente atrapalhada.  
"Se era por isso que você estava rindo, eu tenho que concordar com a Lily que não tem graça nenhuma Pontas.". Sirius se pronunciou.  
  
Eu quase tive um troço. Era um insulto atrás do outro. Eu fui chamada de palhaça, e depois de maravilhosa, e quando eu começo a me ajustar com o elogio, Sirius o destrói, voltando a me chamar de palhaça! Que crueldade! Tiago, no entanto, riu mais ainda.  
  
"Quer para com isso?". Eu estava realmente perdendo o controle da situação. Pensando bem, quando eu tive o controle?  
"Lily". Tiago conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra entre uma gargalhada e outra. "Eu não consigo.".  
  
Inútil! Como seu eu não tivesse percebido a incapacidade dele de para de rir da desgraça alheia. Sinceramente, aquela situação já estava ficando bizarra.  
  
"Se você não parar eu vou te petrificar novamente.". Eu fiquei em pé e apontei minha varinha para ele.  
  
Dessa vez eu ouvi muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Sirius e Agahta perguntaram, "Novamente?", Remo, muito sensatamente me advertiu, "Não é uma boa idéia.". Porém a pior reação foi a de Tiago. "Não seria uma má idéia.".  
  
"Como?". Eu havia acabado de perder a minha última alternativa.  
"Se a sua reação for a mesma, eu não tenho nada a reclamar.".  
  
Ele estava se referindo a minha preocupação de monitora chefe por ter enfeitiçado um aluno ao invés de ter optado por uma forma mais pacifica para resolver o problema? Eu não tenho culpa se, sem ter percebido, eu me aproximei mais dele do que deveria.  
  
"Tiago Potter!".  
  
Eu pude identificar um sorriso no rosto do Remo, que prontamente desapareceu quando eu o olhei.  
  
"O que aconteceu, afinal?", Agatha perguntou. Ela saíra quase correndo da última sala, e me dissera que tinha que resolver um problema. O problema do Remo.  
"É!". Sirius também parecia revoltado por não estar informado dos últimos acontecimentos. Ninguém mandou ele ir falar com a Belle.  
"Lily petrificou Tiago depois da última aula.". Remo começou a explicar.  
"Porque ele estava causando tumultuo no corredor.".  
"Tumultuo?". Tiago parecia revoltado. "O seboso cruzou o meu caminho.".  
"Agora está explicado o porque das suas inúmeras detenções. Você azara pessoas que cruzam o seu caminho. Eu não posso imaginar jeito mais simpático de cumprimentar alguém.".  
"Não.". Tiago não parecia abalado com que eu falei. "Eu nunca azararia você Lily.".  
  
Eu devia ter imaginado que nada de útil poderia ter vindo do Potter. Ele sinceramente tinha que para com essa obsessão, porque eu tenho que admitir que já estava me sentido afetada por tudo isso.  
  
"Você não tem jeito.". Eu disse e me sentei, novamente derrotada, no sofá ao lado dele.  
Ele respirou longa e profundamente (Ele devia estar mesmo sem ar depois daquele ataque.), passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo (Eu não tinha ânimo nem para revirar os olhos.), e respondeu sorrindo (Como ele consegue sorrir tanto? Os músculos faciais dele deviam entrar em greve por maiores salários!): "Eu sei, Lily.". Eu não conseguia ficar mais brava. Eu ri, e ignorei. Sinceramente, eu começo a perceber que é realmente muito difícil ficar brava com o Tiago. Dois segundos depois você se vê invadido por um sorriso.  
  
"Eu estou ouvindo mesmo isso? Lílian Evans rindo, e não gritando comigo?".  
"Não estrague tudo, Potter.". Eu respondi mais sorria insuportavelmente.  
  
Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: cérebro, voz, músculos traidores!!!  
  
  
**N/A:**  
  
Quantos comentários. Obrigada! Eu fico tão feliz que vocês estejam gostando. A próxima atualização vem no dia **2, segunda-feira**.  
  
**Comentários:**  
  
**Fanfiction.net:** Ruby-chan4, Nina Potter, Gabrielle Delacour, Aly e Lary Granfoy, Manu Ventimiglia, Patty E.  
  
**Aliança 3 Vassouras:** Lily =), Helena_Black, Camilinha Potter (Tenho outras fics sim. Vai em 'Perfil do Autor'), **EvAnS**, Anitta Blackj, Natalia Black Potter, Mione Malfoy, Marina Wood, Pikena, becky smyt, Isa Potter, Thaty Tonks, Lari, Fernanda, Tais Black (novamente), HermioneWeasley (A menina que comenta de cem em cem!), Naninha, Manoela Wood, Vivica Malfoy Felton, ^-^Damaris^-^, Serpente, ^^ KaOllA BLaCk ^^, ThA, Sunny Evans, Ameria Asakura Black, Lulu, Tamy Black, Lillix, LuH, Manu, Tha.  
  
**Fórum:** Vivian Wood, LaRiG, Lulu, Tamy Black, Isa Potter, Vivica Malfoy Felton.  
  
**E-mail:** Vanessa  
  
Povo, eu juro que tentei não esquecer ninguém, mas me perdoem se isso aconteceu.  
  
Beijokas,  
Manza  



	14. Hogsmead

Capítulo 13 – Hogsmead 

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Não comigo! O dia começou tão bom. Aquele cheiro de grama que foi lavada pela chuva da madrugada invadiu o dormitório na manhã da primeira visita ao vilarejo de Hogsmead. Eu levantei sorrindo, e quando percebi já havia me trocado e descia as escadas que levam ao salão comunal. Com exceção de alguns quintanistas, ele estava quase que totalmente deserto. Eu olhei pela janela, e o sol ainda estava ralo, afinal ainda eram sete da manhã. Eu me perguntei o que havia me feito acordar tão cedo, fechei os olhos por um momento, e percebi. Havia sonhado. Não lembrava do conteúdo, só sabia que havia sido um sonho muito bom, e que eu estava muito feliz.

Desejando que aquela felicidade durasse durante todo o dia, eu me deixei levar até o salão principal. Os elfos sempre estavam preparados, não haveria problema chegar àquela hora da manhã para tomar café. Assim que me sentei na ponta da mesa, o prato a minha frente se encheu. Muito lentamente eu peguei algumas torradas, um pedaço de bolo e estava estendendo a minha mão para me servir de suco de abóbora quando vi que o meu copo já estava se enchendo. Procurei pelo dono da mão que segurava a jarra, e encontrei um sorriso e um "Bom dia, Lily.". 

"Tiago...". Ele acabou de me servir e se sentou a minha frente. "Acordou tão cedo.". 

Ele deu de ombros e começou a encher o próprio copo com suco de abóbora. 

"Dormiu bem?". Ele perguntou casualmente. 

"Muito bem.". Eu respondi tentando lembrar do sonho. "Você?". 

"Também.". 

Um silencio incomodo se seguiu a essa resposta, e eu só ouvia os ocasionais craks de torradas sendo partidas. Tiago olhava para o céu através da porta do salão comunal com tamanho interesse, que eu me virei para ver o que tinha de tão especial. Me deparei com um lindo azul, e um sol que se intensificava a cada minuto daquela manhã. 

"O que?". Perguntei o olhando. 

"Ótimo dia para quadribol.". 

"Sabe, eu nunca gostei de voar.". Eu respondi timidamente. 

"Como não?". Ele sinceramente parecia não entender. 

"Muito vento.". 

"O vento escorre pela sua cara, e é como se tudo sumisse por um momento. Você se sente livre eu ao mesmo tempo inseguro.". 

Eu ri. Não pelo que ele havia dito, e sim por sua cara, de quem estava realmente voando. 

"Você ama quadribol, não?". Eu perguntei. Ele voltou a sorrir, e a tomar o seu café tranqüilamente. 

"É segunda coisa que mais amo.". Ele respondeu me lançando um olhar confuso. 

"Bom dia.". Agatha exclamou. "Parece que todo mundo acordou cedo hoje.". Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e começou a selecionar as suas tão preciosas torradas. 

"Pontas.". A voz embargada de sono de Sirius surgiu. "Tente não deixar todas as cortinas abertas da próxima vez.". Ele respondeu se sentando ao lado do amigo. 

"Remo?". Agatha perguntou. 

"Já vem.". Sirius respondeu, e Agatha sorriu. 

Pedro e Remo chegaram logo em seguida. Tiago mencionou a sua constatação de que o tempo estava perfeito para quadribol, e o que era apenas uma discussão simples se estendeu para uma disputa entre times de quadribol. Agatha por vezes palpitava, outras tentava proteger as três torradas que havia separado. Pedro insistia em "pagá-las por engano". Eu me senti deslocada naquela conversa, já que quadribol não era exatamente um dos meus assuntos favoritos. Eu observava a discussão, que agora começava a tomar proporções gigantescas, quando a corvinal, Belle, se aproximou do grupo. De perto, eu pude repara que o cabelo dela era mais curto do que parecia, e ao invés de preto, castanho. Ela olhou para o grupo com cara de 'posso me aproximar, ou corro o risco de levar um bofetão dessas pessoas que articulam ferozmente com o braço quando falam.'. 

"Hum. Sirius?". Eu o chamei, porque ele ainda parecia não ter notado. 

Ele me olhou e eu apontei com a cabeça a menina atrás dele. 

"Belle.". Ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela. 

"Bom dia.". Ela disse assim que percebeu que ele a havia notado. Ele respondeu, e logo emendou uma pergunta. "Alguma coisa errada?". 

"Não.". Ela respondeu prontamente. Conversaram alguma coisa sobre horário, e se ela podia o encontrar depois no três vassouras, mas eu não pude ouvir com toda a minha atenção. Tiago continuamente fazia comentários como, "Grande idiota!", e ria das caras abobalhadas que Sirius, por vezes, deixava escapar. Eu pensei muito maldosamente que ele próprio é bem pior em certas situações. 

Uma hora e meia depois estávamos em Hogwarts. Belle iria nos encontrar no três vassouras, e Tiago insistia em ir à Zonko's. 

"O estoque está baixíssimo Sirius.". Tiago argumentava, como se as bombas de bostas viessem em primeiro lugar. 

"Mas Pontas, você sabe o quanto nós demoramos na Zonko's. Não podemos nos atrasar.". 

"Nós não vamos nos atrasar.". 

"Eu não acredito que vocês estão discutindo sobre o estoque de bomba de bosta que pretendem explodir na escola em frente a dois monitores chefes.". Os dois, que já tinham meio passo andado, pararam. "Quem disse que os vamos explodi-las na escola?". Sirius perguntou surpreso. 

"São para colocar na mochila do Snape. Tecnicamente, não é a escola.". Tiago completou. 

Os dois voltaram a andar rindo, ignorando a minha cara de reprovação. Afinal, qual é o problema deles como Snape? Inimizade tem limite! 

De qualquer forma, assim que eu, Agatha e Remo chegamos no três vassouras, encontramos Belle sentada numa das mesas, lendo. Sirius tinham razão, eles iriam se atrasar. 

"Belle?". Eu perguntei tentando não a assustar. Ela parecia mesmo concentrada em seu livro. 

"Oi?". Ela perguntou como quem diz, 'Conheço você?'. 

"Eu sou Lílian Evans, esta é Agatha e Remo.". 

"A Lílian do Potter, Agatha namorada do Remo, e Aluado.". 

"Oi Belle.". Remo a cumprimentou, e sentou-se. 

"Como assim?". Eu perguntei muito chocada. Quando eu virei 'Lilian do Potter'? Aparentemente eu estava muito desinformada. 

"O que?". Ela perguntou entranhando a minha cara de 'eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando.'. 

"Lílian do Potter?". Eu perguntei muito grosseiramente. 

"Você não é a Lílian que o Potter sempre chama para sair?". Ela perguntou não entendendo o motivo daquele 'mini escândalo'. 

"Sim, mas eu não sou 'do Potter'.". 

"Força de expressão?". Ela respondeu muito despreocupadamente. "Todos nós sabemos que você não é dele, até que ele a conquiste. De qualquer forma, foi só uma forma de saber com quem estava falando.". 

Eu fiquei mesmo muito brava. Alguma coisa no modo como ela falava sobre o assunto me deu a impressão de 'não importa o quanto você lute, você já sabe como tudo isso acaba.'. Felizmente, ela percebeu essa minha cara azeda . 

"Por experiência própria.". Ela disse bem mais simpática. 

"Black?" 

"Exatamente.". Eu não corro esse risco. Tenho certeza que comigo e Potter será completamente diferente. 

"E ele?". Ela perguntou depois de uns minutos. 

"Zonko's com Tiago.". Por alguma razão ela me olhou por cima do livro que voltara a ler, e perguntou muito estranhamente. 

"E você deixou?". 

"Tiago?". Eu perguntei surpresa, e ela assentiu. "O que eu iria fazer? Puxar ele pelo cabelo?". Ela riu e eu me senti desconfortável. 

"E você Remo?". Ela perguntou ao mais tranqüilo dos marotos. 

"Você acha mesmo que eu tenho algum controle sobre eles?". Ele respondeu meio rindo. 

"De qualquer forma, mesmo que Lílian o trouxesse pelos cabelos, duvido que Tiago não conseguisse repor o estoque de bombas de bosta.". Agatha palpitou. 

"Nisso você tem razão.". Essa frase foi seguida de um abrir de portas, risos, e um estardalhaço de sacolas sendo jogadas no chão. 

"Da próxima vez você carrega um saco a mais". Sirius praticamente berrou para Tiago enquanto massageava o braço. 

"Nós compramos o bastante para não haver próxima vez.". Potter respondeu. 

Belle riu por trás do seu livro e se levantou rapidamente. (Eu me assustei. Tudo muito calmo e de repente ela levanta sem precedente. Como se eu já não vivesse com os nervos a flor da pele). Ela caminhou muito calmamente até Sirius, cruzou com Tiago pelo caminho, que quando chegou na mesa, ocupou o lugar dela, ao meu lado. Não pude ouvir o que conversavam, mas notei perfeitamente os olhares suspeitos que ela lançava à mesa durante a conversa. Sirius sorria cada vez mais. 

"O que eles tanto conversam?". Eu perguntei para a mesa. 

"Isso é pergunta que se faça, Lily?". Tiago respondeu muito de mau humor. 

Eu ou olhei magoada, e ele respondeu um "Desculpe." murcho. 

Não pude refazer a pergunta, já que um segundo depois Sirius e Belle juntaram-se ao grupo. Ele gritou alguma coisa como "7", e de repente a mesa foi invadidas por várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Foi só então que notei que Pedro também tinha chegado. 

"Eu acho que devíamos brindar.". Sirius logo falou. 

"Ao que?". Eu perguntei muito chateada por ter que esperar mais alguns segundos para poder tomar a minha cerveja. 

"Ao que ainda vai acontecer hoje.". 

"Muito esclarecedor.". Agatha tirou as palavras da minha boca. 

"Se importa?". Belle brandiu, erguendo a própria garrafa. 

Seguiu-se um tilintar de garrafas, e muitos goles. Eu achei tudo aquilo muito inútil, afinal estava comemorando alguma coisa que nem havia acontecido. Olhei para Agatha, talvez ela estivesse pensando o mesmo que eu. Ela, no entanto, olhava muito interessada para Remo. Segundo depois eu ouvi um sussurro. "O que foi?". Eu olhei para Tiago assustada e desconcertada ao mesmo tempo. "Nada.". Eu respondi irritada quando percebi que ele estivera me observando todo o tempo. Ele, igualmente bravo, virou a cabeça e começou a conversar qualquer coisa com Pedro, e eu me vi tomando a minha cerveja amanteigada muito silenciosamente. O que tinha acontecido com a felicidade daquela manhã? 

Minutos depois, que para mim pareceram horas, Belle e Sirius trocaram olhares e disseram quase ao mesmo tempo, "Acho que devíamos ir indo.". 

"Já?". Tiago logo perguntou, e recebeu um olhar de 'fique quieto Tiago' do Sirius. 

Agatha e Remo não fizeram objeção, eu particularmente achava uma idéia brilhante, Pedro parecia seguir qualquer um. Tiago viu-se derrotado, e seguiu o grupo, dando a cada um a obrigação de carregar uma das sacolas. Que grande monitora chefe que eu sou. Eu os deixo repor o estoque, e ainda os ajudo a carrega-lo. 

Eu caminhava na frente com Tiago, logo atrás vinham Remo e Agatha, e depois deles Sirius, Belle e Pedro. Entretanto, eu nunca imagine que quando virasse para trás novamente iria encontrar apenas um grande vazio. 

"Onde estão todos?". Eu perguntei. Olhava atônita para o lugar aonde deveriam estar todos os outro marotos, Agatha e Belle. Tiago deu de ombros, colocou displicentemente as mãos no bolso e olhou para o céu falando uma das mais sábias frases desse dia. "Isso é coisa do Sirius!". 

"E da Belle.". Eu completei, lembrando das conversas estranhas no três vassouras. Ele sorriu ainda olhando para o céu, e depois virou para encarar a minha cara, que agora, ficava cada vez mais aterrorizada. Afinal, eu estava sozinha a meio caminho para Hogwarts com um Tiago Potter que insistia em sorrir de jeito perturbador. 

"Bem...". Ele voltou a falar. "A menos que você considere um risco muito grande voltar comigo sozinha para Hogwarts, a gente pode continuar andando.". Ele já havia voltado a caminhar quando eu respondi. 

"É claro que eu acho.". Eu respondi como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. 

Tiago revirou os olhos. 

"Porque perigoso Lily?". Ele perguntou muito sem paciência. 

"Eu me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que Sirius resolveu dar uma de cupido.". Eu respondi meio rindo falsamente. Tiago, no entanto, respondeu de modo completamente diferente. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu, disse num tom um tanto quando pervertido de mais para o meu gosto. "Bem, eu também me lembro _muito_ bem.". 

Eu abria boca, muito revoltada, mas ele parecia querer relembrar aquele catastrófico momentos, porque se aproximou furtivamente de mim. Eu _juro_ que tentei dar dois grandes, milagrosos passos para trás, mas ele foi muito rápido. Quando dei por mim, já estava beijando Tiago Potter _novamente_! Eu fechei os meus olhos delicadamente, e de repente tudo ficou completamente branco. O meu sonho. 

Rostos sorridentes, risadas. Uma festa sem a menor dúvida. Eu tentava olhar para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo, dando um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus. Vi Sirius, Agatha, Remo, todos conversando muito animadamente e trajando gala em uma mesa próxima a um altar. O meu casamento. Olhei para mim mesma, e tive certeza. Eu era a noiva. Um lindo, gracioso vestido branco me cobria, e eu sorri. Estava tão feliz. De repente senti duas mãos me envolvendo por trás, e eu me virei manhosamente para encontrar o meu marido. Deparei-me com o rosto sorridente, e os cabelos espetados de Tiago Potter. Olhei dentro dos olhos castanhos esverdeados dele, e subitamente, como se tivesse voltado a realidade bruscamente, me separei do _real_ Potter. 

"O que foi?". Tiago perguntou surpreso, e ainda sem ar. 

"Ai meu Deus!". Eu disse muito horrorizada. "Eu vou casar com você.". 

Contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, Tiago riu. Voltou a colocar as mãos no bolso, e me fez a pergunta mais arrogante de toda a sua vida. 

"Foi tão bom assim?". 

Eu não respondi àquela atrocidade. Apenas o lancei um olhar, que eu espero ter sido irado, e quase correndo voltei para Hogwarts. Eu sinceramente tinha vontade de chorar. Aquilo tudo foi tão real. Onde estava Agatha para me dizer que não tinha se passado de apenas um estúpido sonho? Um estúpido sonho! 

**N/A: **

Olá! A próxima atualização virá no dia **6, sexta-feira**E eu atualizarei os comentários assim que o 3v voltar. 

Beijokas, 

Manza 


	15. Um Intruso

Capítulo 14 – Um Intruso 

Tecnicamente eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, porque por mais que você estivesse dormindo, Lily, você murmurou algo como um sim. 

Acredite, a última coisa que eu queria estar fazendo era isso. Mas você não me deu exatamente muita escolha. Eu sinceramente achei que nós fossemos nos entender naquele dia em Hogsmead, mas sem explicação você falou que iria se casar comigo, saiu correndo e fugiu de mim durante dois longos dias. Eu não conseguia entender. Não é todo dia que você arruma uma esposa que simplesmente foge do altar.

Essa noite eu decidi que iria fazer as coisas acontecerem, e quando a vi, dormindo na poltrona do salão comunal abraçada ao seu diário, descobri que o único meio de tirar algumas das minhas dúvidas era ler o que você pensa. Me aproximei de você fazendo o máximo de esforço para não a acordar, tirei uma mecha do seu cabelo de cima do seu rosto (ela parecia estar te atrapalhando), e observei a sua fisionomia de quem havia chorado. Eu me assustei, e internamente rezei para que eu não fosse o causador. Depois, perguntei sussurrando, "Lily, posso pegar o seu diário?". E para o meu espanto você respondeu um "aham", o que eu considero um sim. 

Acho que nunca li tão rapidamente um diário como li o seu. Na verdade, nunca peguei emprestado temporariamente o diário de ninguém. De qualquer forma, você tem que saber que, as vezes, é muito engraçada, exatamente por ser exagerada. Eu realmente dei muita risada com algumas coisas, principalmente com a sua insistência em se justificar de tudo. Você simplesmente não pode aceitar o fato de que está apaixonada por mim? Espero que não se aborreça por isso.

Agora eu entendo a sua reação em Hogsmead,e tantas outras, que na época, permaneceram nubladas. Entretanto tenho que ressaltar algumas coisas. 

Eu não faço as coisas para a 'tirar do sério', muito pelo contrário. Definitivamente, nunca pensei que um abraço a deixasse tão irritada. É mais uma forma de dizer que eu gosto de você, porque eu realmente gosto de você Lily. Você simplesmente entende de forma errada muitas coisas. Eu não falo as coisas porque sou arrogante, eu simplesmente falo. De verdade, não vejo nada de mais.

Acho que foi no quinto ano quando eu realmente comecei a gostar de você. No entanto, quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais explosiva você se mostrava. E mesmo sem você perceber, nem desejar, você me conquistou. Esse ano era a minha última oportunidade, e como se o meu desejo fosse atendido, você não se mostrou tão contrária a essa idéia.

Mesmo contra a sua vontade, como você diz em seu diário, você teve que se aproximar mais de mim por causa de Agatha. Eu não posso negar que isso seja verdade, mas também me parece uma justificativa. Assim como as mãos, pés, boca, cérebro, enfim todas as partes do seu corpo traidor. Bem, eu só posso dizer que não me importo se estão te traindo ou não, eu ainda gosto de _todas_ as partes do seu corpo. Sinceramente? Eu só tenho a agradecer, porque se não fossem eles, você nunca demonstraria o que verdadeiramente sente.

Eu realmente sou um cara legal, apesar do seu absurdo esforço para negar isso. Eu não sou perfeito, apesar de quase chegar a isso, mas não sou tão imperfeito quanto você me pinta. Sabe, você escreve mesmo muito sobre mim, repara em coisas, que eu mesmo, só me dei conta porque você mencionou. Eu nunca soube que os meus olhos são castanho-esverdeado, por exemplo. Qual a diferença, afinal, entre castanho claro, escuro, ou esverdeado? 

Eu não faço do meu talento no quadribo algo para me glorificar. Se isso acontece, não é uma coisa intencional. Simplesmente é. Eu jogo quadribol porque gosto, e não para receber crédito por isso. Não tenho culpa se recebo. Eu sou inocente com relação a isso, Srta. Lílian Evans, ou devia lhe chamar de Sra. Potter? Eu realmente não faço objeções.

Eu não azaro _qualquer um _que passa na minha frente. No passado, eu admito, era um pouco pior, mas hoje em dia é no máximo o Snape. E o Snape não é exatamente uma pessoa. Também, não posso ficar parado se ele _tenta_ me lançar um feitiço. Talvez eu viva de mais, Lily. Mas quem sabe você viva de menos. Eu só tento rir de toda e qualquer situação, mas quem pode me culpar por isso?

Você sabe que poderia ser mesmo um pouco mais amigável. Você vai descobrir que é muito mais fácil do que o que você está fazendo. Talvez você entendesse algumas coisas, que para mim, estão mais do que na cara. 

Eu estou sorrindo agora, e _daquele jeito_. Eu acabei de lembrar. Você tem realmente um grande problema com esse meu sorriso. Você realmente não tem idéia do porque isso acontece? Porque eu sinceramente acho que você parece entrar em estado alfa quando me vê sorrindo. Bem, se você ler esse texto e simplesmente negar tudo pela milésima vez, eu vou usar esse meu ás na manga para lhe perturbar eternamente.

Quanto ao "problema do meu cabelo", não tenho culpa se ele é completamente alheio às regras da sociedade. Mas se eu não posso o combater, eu me junto a ele. Eu consigo _inúmeros_ progressos em _muitos_ sentidos dessa forma. (Não me mate! Mas se você tentasse me matar, isso significaria que você esta com ciúmes? Eu não acho que você gostaria que eu pensasse isso. Talvez você simplesmente colocaria a culpa no seu cérebro traidor.).

Eu não quero, não gosto, e não pretendo brigar com você, mas se isso for preciso para você perceber algumas coisas, o que eu posso fazer? Não é o seu corpo que lhe trai, Lily, mas você fala para si mesma que não quer que nada do que aconteceu tivesse acontecido, por alguma estúpida razão que eu desconheço. Sinceramente, só pode ser trauma. 

Se você ainda tem dúvidas, e negar tudo isso que já escrevi, eu apelo para o seu sábio subconsciente. Além de toda aquela história do seu belo corpo traidor, você sonha comigo Lily. Dois sonhos. E você mesma disse que o último, o do casamento, foi um ótimo sonho. Você podia não se lembrar do conteúdo, mas se lembrava da sensação, e para mim isso já é mais do que o suficiente.

Você tem que concordar comigo. Você me ama. Você pode não enxergar, mas você me ama. Colocar a culpa e todas as partes do seu corpo, mas continua me amando. E não adianta negar, porque caso contrário você vai continuar a fazer um esforço colossal até quando decidir levar as minhas palavras em consideração. 

Não é como se eu fosse um mau menino, Lily. Eu sou apenas um cara apaixonado por uma menina com cérebro, pés, mãos traidores. Isso é meio incomum, mas eu ficaria decepcionado comigo mesmo se não fosse. 

Você ameaçou acordar agora, e isso deve ser alguma coisa como um sinal para eu parar com esse meu ato insano. Você devia descansar mais, e parar de pensar tanto em maneiras como me afastar. Eu não sei como você vai reagir, mas leia mais de uma vez, de preferência em diferentes estados de humor. Eu sinceramente acho que você vai estar perto da insanidade quando notar que um intruso andou remexendo as suas memórias.

Amor,

Tiago Potter

**N/A:**

Obrigada por continuar comentando. A próxima atualização vem na **segunda-feira, dia 9. **

Sim, esse cap é mais curto. Mas convenhamos, uma intrusão desse tipo não tem como ser tão grande. Eu achei o suficiente. Na verdade, é o meu capítulo favorito.

Esse capítulo é dedicado à minha amiga, e beta, May (Malfoy), por ela ter agüentado a Lily junto comigo todo esse tempo, e por ter gostado da intrusão do Tiaguito. 

Beijokas, e até!

Manza


	16. Surto

Capítulo 15 - Surto 

Eu não estou lendo isso. Eu não estou. Eu estou cansada e tendo alucinações com Tiago Potter, que por mais que sejam ruins, ainda são melhores do que isso. Mas isso não existe.

***

Essa alucinação já está durando mais do que cinco minutos, o que realmente está me deixando preocupada.

***

Eu vou MATAR aquele estúpido idiota! Eu não posso acreditar que ele chegou a tanto. Como ele OUSOU encostar aquelas patas imundas no meu diário? Como ele teve coragem de ler os pensamentos alheios? Cadê aquele babaca agora? 

Eu estou nesse maldito salão comunal, escrevendo ferozmente com penas, que aparentemente, não agüentam tamanha raiva. Já é a terceira. Eu estou partindo ao meio as minhas lindas penas por causa daquele imbecil! E onde ele está para que eu possa o matar? Desapareceu! Covarde idiota! Arrogante! "Talvez eu viva de mais, Lily. Mas quem sabe você viva de menos.". Você não vai VIVER depois disso. Então quem vai viver de mais aqui sou eu!

Algumas pessoas fofoqueiras já estão olhando para cá, e se metendo e planejamento de mortes alheias! E dai se eu estou praticamente espumando!? Quem se importa?! Eu sinceramente não tenho nem palavras. É alguma coisa entre ódio e revolta, ou ódio e perplexidade, quem sabe ódio e medo. A única coisa que eu sei é que estou morrendo de ódio daquele ser. Que ódio! Que ódio! Que ódio! Que ódio!

***

Eu peguei o meu diário e subi para o dormitório. Será que nem em um momento desastroso desses, eu posso ter paz? Qual é o problema com a humanidade? Que não deveria se chamar humanidade, e sim desumanidade. 

Se eu fosse usar a escala de Agatha, eu já teria explodido o termômetro. Se não bastasse ele ter lido, ainda deixou um recado. Qual é o problema dele? Está me autorizando a o assassinar? Ele disse que eu o amava. Eu não creio que quem ama faz planos para banir da face da terra esse tipo de individuo. Sinceramente, isso seria um bem para essa desumanidade ingrata!

Eu sempre posso ter a esperança dele ter ido "dar uma volta" pelo jardim, e ter sido pego pela lula gigante. Isso sim seria o certo a se fazer pelo destino. Ainda assim, eu acho que a lula seria pouca coisa. 

Agatha acabou de entrar no dormitório, e está me lançando aquele olhar, 'vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou não?'. Na vida real esse 'ou não' é substituído por 'ou vai me contar'. Eu tenho muita escolha, não?

***

Até a Agatha! Eu tenho que admitir que ela está certa em alguns pontos, mas até ela me disse para ter mais calma. Como assim mais calma? Potter tocou o que não deveria, leu o que não deveria e escreveu no que não deveria. Quando a gente faz uma coisa que não deve, simplesmente não pode ficar impune.

"Lily, o que está acontecendo?". Agatha perguntou, e já começou a ficar nervosa. Nada compara ao meu histerismo, é claro.

"O que vai acontecer! Eu vou matar o Potter.". Agatha deu dois grandes passos para trás e perguntou novamente.

"O que aconteceu?".

"Para começar ele me beijou de novo. Mas isso não vem ao caso, porque eu sinceramente já tinha perdoado aquilo. Eu só não esperava que ele fosse fazer uma coisa dessas. Pegar o meu diário. Escrever no meu diário.". Eu estou louca! Já estava conversando comigo mesma, quando Agatha era o receptor do diálogo.

"Ele escreveu no seu diário?". Ela perguntou muito chocada. Graças a Deus, alguém para concordar comigo. Eu simplesmente abri na pagina que começava o discurso do infeliz, e mostrei à Agatha. A expressão dela vacilava entre o espanto e a incompreensão. 

"Você disse que iria casar com ele?". Ela perguntou, e eu fiquei muito revoltada. Qual era a relevância disso no meio de tantos outros insultos?

"Agatha!!!". Eu fiquei muito feliz quando ela entendeu que não deveria fazer perguntas daquele caráter naquele momento.

"Bem eu acho que.". Ela começou essa frase muito cautelosa, e isso me assustou muitíssimo. "que você deveria mesmo ler isso em outro estado de humor. Não estou dizendo que o Potter está certo.". Ela acrescentou essa última frase muito rapidamente, quando viu a minha cara de quem não havia gostado nem um pouco da resposta. "Lily, só tenha mais calma para ler tudo isso. Por favor?". A Agatha é muito malvada quando pede as coisas desse jeito. Todo mundo sabe que ninguém consegue recusar.

Eu concordei em ler novamente em outro estado de humor, mas me recusei a para de escrever ou pensar sobre o assunto. Quer dizer, se nem a terapia do meu diário eu não posso mais ter, o que será de mim? É tão horrível pensar desse modo. Quer dizer, eu estou fadada a ter surtos histéricos de tempos em tempos. Culpa de quem? Eu não vou nem mais o chamar pelo nome nesse diário. Ele não merece. De agora em diante ele será conhecido como o ribacil, o que seria uma mistura de ridículo, babaca e imbecil! Ainda acho pouco, mas se fosse juntar todos os insultos que gostaria, ficaria um nome astronômico. 

Ele ficou fazendo insinuações nada puras em relação ao meu corpo. O que se passa na cabeça do ribacil? Eu tenho até medo de pensar sobre isso. Eu nunca em toda a minha vida dei motivo para ele ter esse tipo de pensamento. Ele acha que simplesmente pode pensar sobre isso? Eu não permito!

Ele pode me perturbar eternamente com aquele sorriso irritante, eu também tenho alguns ases na manga, idiota! Eu posso simplesmente imaginar o pato Donald. Eu acho o pato Donald completamente irritante. Aquele jeito de falar cheio de "quacks" no meio. Eu sinceramente duvido que você ao menos saiba quem é o pato Donald. Não se aprende esse tipo de coisa em estudo dos trouxas.

E você pode morrer bagunçando o seu cabelo e chamando a atenção de todo ser humano do sexo feminino idiota desse castelo. Eu não ligo a mínima! Você pode se gabar para uma platéia de garotas ousadas. Eu não ligo!

Para a sua informação, eu tenho, sim senhor, pés, mãos, boca, cérebro traidores! Mas não se preocupe, que de agora em diante eu vou aprender a controlar essas partes rebeldes! Elas não vão mais ir contra a minha vontade, e nenhuma delas mostra o que eu [i]verdadeiramente sinto[/i].

E eu faço objeções ao título de Sra. Potter que recebi sem a minha vontade. Eu não risco, rasgo e queimo aquelas paginas para ter a comprovação da sua ousadia.

Eu não tenho trauma nenhum, ribacil! Apenas a sua incômoda presença me faz agir estranhamente certas vezes. E eu não estou negando absolutamente nada, apesar de ter colocado muitas frases na negativa nessas últimas paginas. Tudo que eu digo é a mais pura verdade.

O meu subconsciente vai para com essas gracinhas! Eu não vou mais sonhar com você. E se alguma vez o meu suposto casamento aparecer novamente, vai ser satisfatório ver você ouvir um grande e sonoro 'não'.

"Amor, Tiago Potter". Uma ova! Queime no inferno dos mal feitores Potter! Ribacil! Seja o que for!

Você sinceramente só acertou sobre o meu estado de insanidade. Isso pode ser comprovado pelos meus inúmeros parágrafos que eu falo como se estivesse respondendo a sua maldita carta. Sendo que você realmente nunca vai ler esse diário novamente. Isso eu posso garantir! Você vai estar morto!

***

Dia seguinte. Eu já posso dizer que me encontro em outro estado de humor. Eu reli as linhas acima, e tenho que concordar comigo mesma e com o ribacil sobre o meu estado de insanidade. Porém, no dia seguinte parece que tudo é novidade novamente. Isso é aterrorizante. É como se eu estivesse lendo tudo de novo, e vendo e percebendo de uma maneira diferente. Isso é enlouquecedor!

Se eu continuar a pensar o que eu estou pensando, eu vou ter que concordar que não tenho realmente cérebro traidor, e partir para uma segunda explicação. A desastrosa. Eu não quero pensar nisso! Eu não quero escrever sobre isso. Eu vou faltar a todas as aulas hoje, e fazer tudo que a antiga Lílian Evans fazia! Eu mereço um pouco de paz!

**N/A: **

Ai Jesus! Fala sério! Ridiculamente irada! Enfim, comentem!

Esse capítulo é dedicado à minha amiga Mi, também conhecida como Lary. Ela gostou tanto do 'ribacil', que dediquei esse capítulo à ela.

Beijokas 

Manza


	17. Instabilidade

Capítulo 16 – Instabilidade 

Dia estranho. Eu odeio dias estranhos. Eles lhe fazer pensar muito. Quer dizer, um dia estranho eu posso agüentar, mas quase uma semana estranha é muito para a minha frágil saúde mental.

As vezes eu queria que tudo não tivesse passado apenas de um sonho ruim. Quem se importa se eu sonho ou não com Tiago Potter? O que eu realmente não queria era estar assim. Certas vezes, eu me pego sonhando acordada com coisas muito terríveis. Ontem mesmo, depois da conversa com o Potter, eu simplesmente comecei a me imaginar namorando ele. Eu sorria. Eu devia ser banida da face da terra.  

Sinceramente. Quem em sã consciência sonharia em namorar Tiago Potter? Isso é sem dúvida um bom motivo para uma das minhas risadas mais debochadas. O único problema é, eu não consigo rir. Eu começo a levar esses sonhos estúpidos em consideração. E definitivamente isso faz muito mal para mim.

Agatha vem me perguntando há uma semana se eu tenho dormido bem. O que ela quer que eu responda afinal de contas? Toda a vez que eu fecho os meus olhos, por entre as nuvens de pensamentos que não deviam existir, surge a imagem de Tiago Potter. Ele rindo, ele preocupado, ele apenas sorrindo, ele pensativo, ele, ele, ele.

Eu estou tristemente sentada na poltrona do salão comunal, olhando a fogueira crepitar e fingindo que não estou ouvindo a Agatha comentar o meu estado de humor anormal com o Remo. Eles fazem suposições muitas vezes absurdas. Cogitaram a possibilidade de eu estar chateada por Petúnia ter arrumado um namorado. Francamente! Quem liga para a Petúnia? Recebi uma carta da minha mãe há dois dias. Eu queria ser que nem ela em certos aspectos. Disse muito zombeteira, "Sei, que como mãe, não deveria fazer esse tipo de comentário, mas sinceramente nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Além do mais, Lily minha filha, se você visse o namorado dela, não iria agüentar. Seu pai ficou tão chocado que mal conseguia fazer um comentário no dia que conhecemos o cidadão.". Foi a única coisa que me fez rir em cinco dias. Acho que Petúnia achou seu igual.

Isso me faz entrar em assuntos muito delicados. Eu sinceramente nunca acreditei em cara metade ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Infelizmente, acreditar ou não, parece ser irrelevante, porque eu vivo sonhando com a minha. O mais aterrorizante foi ver a figura de Tiago Potter surgir no momento em que eu pensava sobre o assunto. Como se _ele_ pudesse ser a cara metade de alguém. 

Falando, pensando, escrevendo sobre ele, acabou de chegar no salão comunal. Eu estou me matando mentalmente por estar fingindo que não estou o espiando pelo rabo do olho. Sinceramente? A quem eu quero enganar? Ele notou! Sorriu! Socorro!

Isso tudo é muito confuso. Dias atrás eu simplesmente estava planejando a morte dele, o chamando de ribacil e mandei ele queimar no inferno dos mal feitores. Agora, eu estou encarando Tiago Potter. Eu sou impossível! Eu devia dar um prêmio para as pessoas que me agüentam! 

Tudo começou dois dias depois ao desastroso do diário. Eu estava sentada na mesa do salão principal para o almoço. Estava realmente de bom humo, apesar da explosão que tivera no dia que descobri a ousadia daquele ser.

Entretanto, eu não esperava que fosse continuar a me trair. Afinal, disse a mim mesma que o meu subconsciente iria para com aquelas gracinhas. Quem disse que ele escutou? Não tem mais jeito. Eu sou um caso perdido!

Os marotos não estavam sentando com a gente desde o dia que o Potter invadiu o meu diário. Ele deve ter imaginado, que se chegasse perto corria um grande risco. Agatha não gostou disso, mas o que ela podia fazer?

Eu me sentia muito estranha naquele dia. Estava feliz e nem sabia porque. É claro que se você está feliz, não importa o porque. De qualquer forma, eu sentei no meu lado da mesa, e Agatha se acomodou à minha frente. 

Eu sinceramente não me lembro o que conversávamos. Eu não estava prestando atenção. Murmurava um 'aham', ou 'concordo' de vez em quando, mas nunca sinceramente sabia com o que exatamente eu estava concordando. Só fui perceber que dizer sim para tudo que Agatha me dizia não era seguro quando ela se irritou por eu não estar respondendo decentemente. 

"Você ama Tiago Potter.". Ela disse para confirmar o seu pensamento, de que eu não estava realmente ligando para o que ela estava falando. Ela teve o que queria, porque eu murmurei um "concordo". Quando eu concordaria com um absurdo desses?

"Então você _concorda _que AMA o POTTER?!". Ela se exaltou para me tirar do estado alfa em que me encontrava.

"O que?". Eu berrei ainda mais do que ela. Eu duvido que Tiago não tenha escutado o berro de Agatha, mas o meu deve ter feito os tímpanos dele latejarem. O pior disso tudo é que ele escutou o que Agatha falou, eu quase a matei por isso. 

Percebendo em que situação ela havia me colocado, tratou de apaziguar as ferozes orelhas curiosas da mesa da Grifinória. Não falou por uns bons cinco minutos. Eu estava entrando estado de estresse mor quando ela decidiu que já era seguro voltar a falar. Tiago, do outro lado da mesa, ainda prestava atenção. Graças a Merlin ele não tinha como ouvir.

"Você não estava dando a mínima atenção ao que eu estava lhe falando.". Ela começou ainda brava.

"Desculpe Agatha, eu estava desconcentrada.".

"Eu vou ter que competir por um minuto da sua atenção com o Potter?". Ela não estava realmente brava. Para falar a verdade, Agatha parecia muito satisfeita.

"Do que você está falando?". Eu perguntei muito pausadamente. Como faço toda a vez que quero negar alguma coisa inegável. Patético.

"Eu quase não notei os seus olhares discretíssimos para aquele lado da mesa.". Ela indicou com a cabeça o lugar dos marotos, e eu cruzei o meu braço, muito ofendida.

"Eu não estava olhando para _aquele lado da mesa_.".

Agatha me lançou um olhar, 'Lily, você realmente não acha que eu sou estúpida de acreditar numa birra sua.'. Eu tinha que admitir. Eu realmente estava olhando para _aquele lado da mesa_ .

"Talvez eu estivesse olhando para _aquele lado da mesa_, mas isso não significa que eu estivesse olhando para _ele_.".É claro que ela sabia quem é _ele_, porém ela é má! Ela me fez falar.

"Ele?". Perguntou muito inconfundivelmente falsa. Eu a lancei o olhar 'Eu não vou te perdoar por isso', mas respondi.

"Potter". Ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Bem...". Foi a vez de Agatha cruzar o braço. "Então, eu sinceramente espero que você não estivesse olhando para o Remo, Belle espera que você não estivesse olhando para o Black, e eu não vou nem comentar sobre o Pedro.".

"Ok!". Eu respondi muito irritada. "Eu estava olhando para o Potter.". Eu não berrei isso por razões muito óbvias, mas vontade é o que não faltava. Então, eu levante abruptamente, e berrei muito brava por ela ter me feito admitir que estava vagamente reparando no Potter. "SATISFEITA AGATHA CLIVERLAND?". 

Eu sou tão estúpida. Eu me arrependi tanto disso. Na mesma hora partiu o meu coração de ver a cara de culpa de Agatha. Ela não queria aquilo, eu tenho certeza. Só estava tentando me fazer enxergar o óbvio, e que só agora eu vejo.

Ela sinceramente fez menção de me seguir, mas desistiu. Eu só fui entender essa atitude dois minutos depois, quando alguém me puxou pelo braço. Eu ouvi a voz um tanto quanto furiosa de Tiago Potter.

"Qual é o seu problema?". Ele me perguntou ainda sem ar. Provavelmente havia corrido para me alcançar. "Eu estou acostumado com você gritando no meu ouvido, mas a Agatha?". 

Eu nunca esperei por aquilo. Eu estava em choque. Potter gritando comigo? Potter furioso comigo? Eu havia acabado de brigar com a Agatha? Tudo tão confuso. Tudo tão instável. Dois segundos atrás eu estava saltitando de alegria, e agora tudo estava tão sombrio. Eu não consegui frear as minhas reações terríveis de dois segundos depois. 

Eu abri a minha boca para proferir um dos meus inúmeros berros histéricos, mas notei que a minha voz não saia. Entretanto, dessa vez, não era a minha voz quem havia me traído, e sim a minha glândula lacrimal. Eu estava chorando. Eu chorei soluçantemente em frente ao Potter. A minha voz saiu embargada, desgostosa.

"Eu sei Potter. Eu sou terrível. Não precisa me dizer, eu tenho consciência da minha repugnância.". Eu admito que estava sendo um tanto quanto dramática de mais, mas eu estava mesmo me sentindo daquela forma. Estava odiando cada parte do meu ser. 

Eu observei por entre um mar de lagrimas as diferentes reações de Tiago. No começo, ele realmente não parecia querer se comover. Porém dois segundos depois ele já estava me envolvendo num abraço carinhoso. 

"Você não é repugnante Lily, mas as vezes se supera.". Ele tentou me reconfortar. Temos de convir que o Potter tentou, mas ao invés de me chamar de repugnante, eu havia sido considerada quase isso. Quem pode o culpar?

"Muito reconfortante.". Eu respondi não fazendo questão de me mostrar mesmo reconfortada. Idiotamente, ele riu.

"Você é engraçada até quando está deprimida. Isso é interessante.".

"Você e essa mania de 'Lily a palhaça'.". Eu respondi tão mais animada que me matei por isso. Quero dizer, eu me sentia mal quando estava triste, e quando estava animada. Qual é o meu problema, afinal?

Ele me soltou do abraço eu procurei limpar as lagrimas. "Bem...". Ele disse voltando ao normal, passando a mão pelo cabelo e fazendo perguntas arrogantes. "Então, você concorda que me ama, é?".

"Ow, cale a boca Potter.". Eu respondi isso em tom zombeteiro, o que confirma a pergunta, que já era praticamente retórica. Me Mate! 

A minha briga com Agatha não durou mais de meia hora. Eu mal entrei no salão comunal, e a vi sentada ao lado de Remo tristemente. Dois segundos depois eu a estava abraçando implorando por desculpas. Ela, imbecilmente, fazia o mesmo. Eu fui a culpada de tudo aquilo. Será que Agatha não podia simplesmente aceitar as minhas desculpas?

De qualquer forma, o que estava mesmo me aborrecendo não era o fato de Agatha estar se desculpando por uma coisa que não fez. E sim, um pequeno detalhe que eu havia percebido.

Como eu havia esquecido tão rapidamente a atrocidade que Potter tinha feito roubando o meu diário? Como eu havia respondido zombeteiramente a uma pergunta terrível? Porque eu estava me sentindo bem por estar em paz com o Tiago? Porque eu a dois segundos atrás simplesmente o encarei carinhosamente? 

Simples. Terrivelmente, abominavelmente, indiscutivelmente simples.

Eu amo ele. Contrariando a todos os meus ataques histéricos, os meus antigos conceitos, eu amo ele. A porcaria do meu coração me traiu antes de qualquer outra parte traidora, e eu fui cega de mais para perceber esse pequeno detalhe.

Eu estou sentindo o meu estômago revirar, e a minha glândula lacrimal querendo me trair novamente (eu não perco o antigo hábito), e para variar, estou péssima por isso. Mas pior do que ter finalmente admitido que eu amo aquele imbecil do Potter, é não saber o que fazer com essa nova informação. 

O que adiantou todo esse meu estresse emocional? Eu não sei o que fazer. Como eu posso amar alguém que passa a mão irritantemente pelo cabelo, que ri escandalosamente e sorri perturbadoramente?

**N/A:**

*Amanda comemora*. Ela admitiu! Ufa! Desculpem por não ter avisado na atualização passada o dia que iria colocar o capítulo 16. É que eu ando tão, tão ocupada, que a coisa tá difícil.

**Enfim, na segunda feira, dia 16 chega ao _fim_ a fic! **

Beijokas, 

Manza


	18. O Pacote

**Capítulo 17 – O Pacote**

Dias cansativos podem ser muito perigosos. Um dia faz você agir sem pensar, sem medo. Tudo parece tão ruim, que mais uma ou menos uma coisa péssima não faz a menor diferença. Eu tive um desses dias cansativos.

Algumas características específicas marcam dias cansativos. Eles normalmente já começam ruins, mas você ainda tem esperança que até o final do dia as coisas melhorem. Obviamente elas não melhoram...

O apogeu. Ninguém que está tendo um dia ruim deveria ficar a menos de cem quilômetros de distância da civilização até que tudo passasse. No apogeu é quando o pensamento 'Não tem como ficar pior' surge. Nós sempre descobrimos que tem como ficar pior. 

Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o tempo! Começar o dia sem sol não é um bom presságio. Eu devia ter desconfiado. Eu acordei com uma chuva fina, irritante. Depois da minha descoberta, ver Tiago Potter já era uma tortura, agora ver Tiago Potter sem sol é querer me matar! É alguma coisa pessoal, ó ser divino que controla o tempo? 

A minha primeira desagradável surpresa foi ver os marotos novamente no nosso lado da mesa. Acho que Potter considerou seguro sentar ao meu lado depois de eu ter chorado SOLUÇANTEMENTE na frente dele. Que vexame Lílian Evans! 

Eu fui a última a chegar para tomar café. Agatha me avisou que queria encontrar Remo e simplesmente desapareceu antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos. Eu fui recebida com um "Bom dia" por quase todos da mesa. Potter, no entanto, apenas sorriu. Ele devia estar se divertindo com isso. Afinal, ele leu o meu diário! Ele sabe que isso me deixa um tanto quanto transtornada!

Eu estava decidida a não falar com ele. De fato, a única coisa que pronunciei durante o café foi: "Passe as torradas, por favor?". Ele não pode achar nada de mais nisso, pode? O dia como um todo passou dessa forma. Nas insuportáveis aulas de segunda feira, eu fiz estritamente o que um estudante deve fazer em aula, e durante o almoço eu fui pra a biblioteca, acabar o imenso relatório da monitoria do mês. Infelizmente, Potter havia de certa forma se controlado. Pegou apenas duas detenções. Realmente decepcionante!

Tudo começou realmente depois da última aula, trato de criaturas mágicas. Eu fui uma das primeiras a sair da sala e uma das últimas a chegar no salão comunal. Um tanto quanto ilógico? Não se você é atacada pelo ar!

Sim eu fui atacada por um ar feroz, causador de um vento avassalador. Vento que ataca pessoas inocentes, e desprevenidas. Pessoas carregando milhares de pergaminhos! Pergaminhos que voaram para o infinito! Espero que esteja satisfeito, ó ser divino que controla o tempo, por ter levado todas as minhas anotações de história da magia! Engula a revolta dos duendes! Quem precisa dela, afinal de contas?

Eu cheguei bufando no salão comunal, com mais cabelo na cara do que no topo da cabeça, e com um pedaço da minha capa rasgada. E tudo isso, porque eu, se já não fosse o bastante ter sido atacada pelo ladrão de anotações de história da magia, cai como uma pata-choca no meio do jardim. 

Eu não fiz questão de encarar as pessoas que olhavam assustadas para o meu estado deplorável. Caminhei pisando fundo até Agahta, que estava sentada na poltrona próxima a lareira, e literalmente, me joguei no sofá a sua frente. 

O meu corpo parecia ter entrado em greve. Do jeito que eu cai, fiquei. De barriga no sofá, certamente com pessoas me observando estranhamente, e com a cara enterrada. Pelo menos eu não tinha que ver o que se passava a minha volta. Já era o suficiente ouvir comentários como: "O que deu nela?". Pergunta pertinente. Eu respondo. Eu tive um péssimo dia, cansativo, perdi as minhas anotações e cai teatralmente. 

"Lily, você está bem?". Agatha perguntou cautelosamente.

"Eu tenho cara de quem está bem?". Eu respondi, mas o som da minha voz foi abafado pelo sofá a minha frente.

"O que?". Ela perguntou, e tinha razão para isso. 

Eu tenho a impressão de ter feito um esforço tremendo para virar a cabeça e a encarar. "Eu estou cansada!". Disse inutilmente. Quem ainda não havia percebido?

Nessa mesma hora o retrato da mulher gorda girou, e mais quatro adolescentes irritados entraram. Que eles se juntassem ao clube. E foi o que fizeram. Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro vieram em nossa direção e começaram a se jogar, da mesma maneira que eu, nas poltronas grifinórias. No entanto, obviamente, não tinha lugar para todos. Tiago reivindicou um lugar no sofá. Eu estava deitada, ocupando dois deles.

"Lily, eu quero sentar!". Tiago pedia pela segunda vez o lugar. 

"Seja lá quais forem os seus motivos para estar irritado, o meu são mais fortes. Eu mereço os dois lugares.". Eu respondi sem me dar ao trabalho de mexer um músculo sequer.

"O meu cabelo está totalmente bagunçado, me irritando profundamente, e eu não tenho que ter motivos mais fortes do que os seus para sentar.". Ele respondeu muito aborrecido. Eu o olhei como quem vai dar uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Quando o seu cabelo não está bagunçado?". 

"Lílian Evans, eu quero sentar!". Ele respondeu, e eu sinceramente achei que teria um troço. Foi apenas por esse motivo que levantei a um milímetro por minuto. Eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por ter conseguido me mexer depois de um dia como aquele.

Quando eu achava que tudo não podia ficar pior, Remo me fez constatar um absolutamente desesperador fato. Eu me senti tão derrotada depois daquilo, que não me importei se estava ou não fazendo uma coisa muito sensata.

"Lily, você conseguiu acabar o relatório?". Eu, que agora estava sentada, fechei os meus olhos com um pesar. Relatório, pergaminho, anotações de história da magia, vento ladrão. Não! Eu mal conseguia acreditar que o relatório que havia me tomado quase todo o mês, cheio de anotações minuciosas, havia sido levado pelo ser divino que controla o tempo. Divino não! Infernal! 

"Remo.". Eu comecei quase sem voz. "O vento levou.". 

"Vento, que vento?". Ele parecia mesmo confuso.

"Como assim, _que_ vento?". Eu perguntei muito irritada. Duvido muito que alguém não tenha notado o furacão que passou por Hogwarts.

"Por favor, não me diga que você perdeu...". Ele estava com um tom de voz 'é só isso que faltava'.

"Eu não consegui segurar. O vento levou tudo! Relatório, anotações de história da magia!". Sem perceber eu fiz uma das coisas mais imperceptíveis para o meu cérebro. Eu simplesmente voltei a deitar, como se Potter não estivesse lá. Entretanto, ele estava, o que me obrigou a deitar, apoiando a minha cabeça no colo dele. Por um momento ele se assustou, mas como se tudo aquilo fosse muito normal, ele começou a passar a mão no meu cabelo. 

"Perder anotações da história da magia é realmente um desastre.". Sirius comentou. "Você faz um esforço enorme para ficar acordado naquela aula, e depois simplesmente perde tudo.". 

"Não me lembre disso.". Eu pedi como quem implorava. 

"Você pode pegar a minha se quiser, Lily.". Agatha logo se pronunciou, e recebeu pedido de todos os marotos, inclusive Remo. Aquilo me assustou. 

"Bem". Lupin se dirigiu a mim. "Esse mês será um presente. Eu não vou refazer o relatório, e nem você.". Ele concluiu surpreendendo-me novamente.

"Tudo bem.". Eu respondi, mas confesso que já estava me sentindo meio desorientada depois de cinco minutos deitada no colo de Potter. "Tiago só tinha pegado duas detenções mesmo.". 

Ele foi a primeira pessoa que riu depois de meia hora encarando apenas faces emburradas. Isso me despertou. Eu estava deitada no colo de Tiago Potter, e me sentia muito bem por isso. Tão bem, que por mais que eu mandasse o meu corpo para com esse tipo de atrevimento, ele não me obedecia.

Depois de alguns minutos em que todos os marotos, eu e Agatha estávamos em silêncio, Remo levantou-se, assustando a todos. Como se fosse pedir de mais avisar quando fosse tomar essas atitudes bruscas. A consideração pelo susto dos corações alheios anda mínima. 

"Eu acho que vou dormir.". Ele disse já caminhando para as escadas que davam no dormitório masculino. 

Logo em seguida Agatha também levantou, também sem consideração se eu iria ou não me assustar.

"Eu também vou.". Ela disse. "Lily?". Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Qual era o meu problema? Eu apenas vi Tiago sorrindo satisfeito, e Sirius e Pedro marotamente. Sem ao menos comunicar que estavam partindo, os dois se distanciaram. 

Tiago continuou a passar a mão delicadamente no meu cabelo. Eu sinceramente nem sentia mais. Já havia fechado os meus olhos, e apenas contemplava o momento. Eu estava me sentindo embalada, quando Tiago falou: "Lily, eu não quero ser rude, mas também estou com sono.". É claro, eu estava _em cima_ dele. 

Virei-me de barriga para o ar para que pudesse o encara. Sorri. E manhosamente consegui sentar, enquanto murmurava um "Desculpa.". Ele não disse nada, apenas me livrou de algumas mechar do me cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre os meus olhos, e ficou me contemplando por um longo tempo. 

"O que foi?". Eu perguntei quando já não conseguia mais sustentar o silêncio.

"Você é teimosa, sabia?". 

O que isso tinha haver afinal com qualquer coisa daquele momento? Eu, pelo menos, devia estar pensando em outra coisa. Para falar a verdade, eu não lembro de ter conseguido pensar.

"Porque isso agora?". Eu perguntei meio rindo.

"Você demorou tanto para admitir Lily.". Ele logo respondeu, e eu começava a entender. Admitir que eu o amava? É eu demorei, mas quem pode me culpar? Tiago não foi exatamente legal todo o tempo, é meio difícil perceber esse tipo de coisa seja qual for a situação. 

"Eu estou ouvindo isso do Sr. Persistência em pessoa?".

Tiago riu e passou a mão automaticamente em seu cabelo. No meio do ato, no entanto, ele parou e me olhou cauteloso.

"Não vai reclamar?". Sem dúvida a pergunta se referia ao constante hábito dele passar a mão em seus cabelos, e incrivelmente eu não me irritei.

"Não.".

"O que foi?". Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Sabe.". Eu fiz uma pausa. "Até que é charmoso.".

Ele sorriu, e se aproximou perigosamente de mim. Ao contrário da outras vezes, que eu mal vi quando ele me envolveu, ele fez questão de passar com uma tortuosa demora as mãos ao redor da minha cintura. E diferentemente das outras vezes, eu o beijei. 

"É eu sei.". Tiago respondeu depois que nos soltamos, e eu levei alguns segundos para conectar os neurônios. 

"Você não muda.". Eu disse zombeteiramente. 

"Mudar o que?". Ele parecia estar se fazendo de desentendido, mas segundos depois eu vi que o caso era de excesso de confiança. "Uma vez eu lhe disse, Lily, que só devemos mudar se for para melhor. E bem, o que eu tenho para mudar?". 

Eu ri, e não respondi àquela pergunta. Tiago é assim, e é dessa forma que eu descobri que o amava. Sem tirar nem por. Com todos os defeitos e mania de auto-glorificação, eu gosto de Tiago. E ele gosta de mim, apesar dos meus dramas e falta de delicadeza em certas situações. Afinal, não posso selecionas as torradas assim como Agatha faz no café da manhã. O pacote inclui todo o qualquer tipo de particularidade. Ele é indivisível, e possessivamente falando, meu. 

**FIM**

**N/A:**

So. This is the end. Ou pelo menos por enquanto. Eu estou pensando numa continuação, mas acreditem: eu não posto enquanto não tiver ela toda em mãos. Sim, eu sou má, mas é assim que funciono. 

Eu espero que tenham gostado. Eu simplesmente AMEI escrever CP, e receber os comentários. Afinal, alguém leu _mesmo_ a fic. 

Eu comecei essa fic pensando: eu sou completamente incapaz de escrever uma L/T, eu nunca vou chegar ao final dessa joça, e se chegar, será horrível. Bem, não sai tão ruim, no final das contas.

Beijokas e até mais,

Manza


	19. Continuação

Atualização para que todos saibam que a continuação já está no ar.

O fanfiction.net não permite link. Então procurem pelo nome da fic no próprio ff.net ou Potterish

Nome da fic: Magicamente Pintado

Beijokas, 

Manza


End file.
